


Blind Date I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Sleepless between the lines. They really didn't tell us the whole story.





	Blind Date I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Blind Date by Frankie and Dr. Ruthless

Rating NC-17 Slash  
Pairing M/K  
Feedback to and   
Disclaimer Sadly not ours. Sadly, no money.  
Plot Sleepless between the lines. They really didn't tell us the whole story.

* * *

Blind Date  
by Frankie and Dr. Ruthless

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GRISSOM SLEEP DISORDER CENTER  
STAMFORD, CT

Mulder walked towards the exit, his face set in an expression of concentration as he went over the information the doctor had given him. Being able to control someone's dreams had to be the key to this case, and the fact that Grissom was researching it had to have something to do with his death. But what?

Smiling smugly to himself, Mulder couldn't help thinking that at least he was further on the case than that little weasel who'd tried to steal it away from him. Who the hell did that kid think he was anyway? Walking up to him and informing him that it was *his* case?

Mulder shook his head and opened the front doors, thankful that he'd managed to ditch the rat long enough to get some useful information. Next, he thought to himself, he'd have to see what Scully found in Grissom's autopsy. Then he'd--

He lost his train of thought when he realized his cab wasn't waiting for him. The slam of a car door and an irritated voice caught his attention, and he turned his head, groaning when he saw who it was.

"I paid off your cab." Alex Krycek was stalking towards him, clad in indignation that exuded from every pore and lent a glow of righteous anger that fairly crackled about him. "I don't appreciate being ditched like someone's bad date."

What could he say? He was caught. There would be nothing for it but to face the fury, and maybe try to fan the flames a little until the little jerk got so annoyed that... Krycek was there, in his face, and there wasn't time to do more than extemporize.

Krycek seemed furious. He turned and walked back to where the car was waiting, obviously wondering just what he had to do to get the arrogant son of a bitch to listen to him. It was clear that he'd thought he was starting to get through, when Mulder's cell had rung, and he'd turned away from Krycek, shutting him out as he moved out of earshot.

Krycek knew that it was that bitch, Scully. He could tell from the sappy smile Mulder was attempting to conceal, and it was plain to see that his anger at her was rising in his throat like acid. He heard Mulder's closing words. "I can make it in two hours," and smiled grimly to himself. Mulder put away his phone and moved to the car to drive away, suddenly becoming unsure as he failed to gain entry. Holding up the key, Krycek savored his triumph.

"So, where are we going?"

Mulder's response to that was, thankfully, inaudible.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Mulder watched the young man as he drove them back to La Guardia. He couldn't put his finger on what it was that bugged him so much, but he was not happy. Maybe it was the neat-as-a-pin hair, or the too-good-to-be-true earnestness, but Mulder knew he'd have to find a way to ditch him again.

"Why do you care if I take this case from you?" he asked, breaking the silence. "I'm sure there's something else you can run away and do."

"Come off it, Mulder, suppose you get down off your ego and tell me what you've found out?" Krycek was virtually spitting with fury as he pushed the car along at 10 miles above the speed limit.

"Why don't you give me one good reason I should?" Mulder retorted, obviously enjoying seeing the rookie lose his cool. "If you want to know badly enough you can turn the car around and talk to the doctor yourself."

Krycek pressed his lips together tightly, and as the next turnoff on the highway appeared, he took it, coming to a halt in the parking lot of a diner. "Just what is your problem with me, Mulder?"

"You're annoying," Mulder smirked. "You're annoying and you're not my partner."

"I may be annoying, but I don't see how you can know that considering we've been in each other's company for all of 15 minutes." Krycek turned to Mulder. "Like it or not, you can't have it all your own way. It's my case."

Mulder snorted and turned his head to look out the passenger window. "A minor technicality. Look, I'll put up with you as long as I have to in order to solve this case, then you can go on your way." He looked at Krycek again, a sweet smile on his face. "How's that? Will that satisfy your fragile little ego?"

"You can abuse me as much as you like, Mulder, but the fact remains that you and I are here 'til the case is solved, and I won't be shoved into the background. So what do you have?" Krycek had calmed a little, but his face was set and his eyes were cold as he looked at the senior agent.

Mulder pursed his lips then let out an exasperated sigh. This kid was going to be tougher to deal with than he thought. "Look, just get us back on the road and I'll tell you, okay? I don't want to keep Scully waiting."

No, thought Krycek, savagely. We mustn't keep the great goddess Scully waiting. We mustn't do that. He practically ground his teeth as he slammed the car into gear and resumed their journey. After several minutes of silence, during which time he could feel the tension mount, he glanced at Mulder, and snarled.

"Come on then. What do you have?"

"Did you know that there are thirty-eight different dyssomnias and parasomnias, Krycek?" Mulder smirked. "Grissom treated them all and was pretty successful. Impressive, huh?"

"Absolutely. I know I'm impressed. How do you suppose that it fits in with the case?" Krycek had taken great care to keep the suppressed anger out of his voice, but he knew from the smug look on Mulder's face that he hadn't succeeded. Mentally chastising himself for giving away his vulnerability, he waited for what was surely going to be yet another jerking around from the senior agent.

"I'm not exactly sure," Mulder shrugged. He'd be damned if he would let Krycek in on his theory right away. If the punk wanted to work on the case, let him prove himself. "It might not have anything at all to do with it. Might even be a dead end."

"Jesus!" The word exploded out of Krycek, and he swerved towards an approaching off-ramp, indicating as he did so. "I'm sorry you're gonna be late for your appointment with Scully, but you just remember that you're the one that made me go back to the research facility just to find out what you are too fucking arrogant to tell me."

Mulder shot up in his seat. "Goddammit, Krycek! There's nothing else to tell you. Grissom was doing research on whether or not dreams can be controlled by outside forces. I don't see what it has to do with this case, but that's everything I found out." He glared at the junior agent. "Now get us to La Guardia or I take the wheel, okay?"

Relishing the tiny bit of control he seemed to have wrested from his infuriating senior, Krycek permitted himself a tiny, triumphant smirk as he pulled the car back into the traffic. A few minutes later they were approaching the airport. As they checked the car in, Krycek was hard pressed to keep up with Mulder, and taking his seat beside Mr. Congeniality on the shuttle, he had to remind himself exactly why he was there. You'll get yours, Mulder, I promise you, he thought as they took off.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Mulder walked quickly to the autopsy lab, anxious to see what Scully had found. She'd sounded very interested when she'd called him, and Mulder had no doubt that her findings would shed some kind of light on the case.

Walking in, he grinned when he saw Scully and tried to play 'name the organ' with her. Wrong, as usual, he smiled then awkwardly introduced her to Krycek when she turned around and saw the two of them standing there.

That's Scully? That squat little creature with the short legs and the attitude is the brave, the noble, the fearless goddess Scully? Well, fuck me! Krycek extended his hand, and flapped it awkwardly as the bitch ignored it in favor of demonstrating her findings to Mulder with the proud air of a cat depositing a particularly large and tasty rodent at the feet of her master. If Krycek hadn't suddenly caught sight of the partially eviscerated corpse she had indicated, he might have laughed. As it was, he turned away quickly to swallow his gorge before he deposited the contents of his stomach onto the slab. Crazily, as he backed away, he wondered if vomiting onto a corpse that was only partly post-mortemed would get him reprimanded.

Mulder smirked and exchanged an amused 'Rookies. What're you gonna do?' look with Scully. He would have laughed long and hard at the little display, but Scully was already telling him what she'd discovered, and the information quickly gained his undivided attention.

How could the man have died from a fire that didn't exist? Mulder could feel Krycek's gaze boring into both him and Scully as the three of them stood by the autopsy table trying to absorb the impossible. Finally, he turned to the young man.

"I guess that's it for the day, huh? You can go ahead and go. Scully and I have a few things to discuss."

"Agent Mulder? A word with you, please." Krycek was back to grinding his teeth again. "You'll excuse us, Agent Scully," he grated, his voice harsh with the pent-up frustration of the past 24 hours. As she shrugged and moved off to tidy herself and wash her hands, Krycek moved in close to Mulder, his chin up as he bristled with unspoken fury. "If you are going to discuss my case you do it in my presence. I'm not a... a busboy, to be dismissed. Where do you get off?"

Mulder couldn't help himself and smiled widely at the obvious anger coming off the younger man. "You need to learn not to be so paranoid, Krycek. Scully is my friend and she's been going through a hard time lately. I just wanted to make sure she's doing all right." He leaned in and lowered his voice. "I don't think she'd want to open up with you around."

Mulder watched the agent bristle then felt a surprising tug of sympathy. He could remember what it had been like to be scorned as the new agent. The memory of being looked down upon and harangued unjustly by senior agents wasn't ever really all that far away and Mulder found himself weakening a little. The irritated expression on Krycek's face reminded him a little of himself and he had to give in, even if it was just for the night. "Okay," he sighed, "why don't you wait outside for me and I'll be out in ten minutes. Will that work?"

Uttering a 'harrumph' of barely mollified acquiescence, Krycek backed off, telling himself that he had won this battle. As Mulder turned back to Scully, he watched the tall, slim form of his temporary partner go, and wished that things could somehow be different, and that the pair of them could become friends.

Mulder wished Scully a good night and turned back to Krycek. For an instant he looked so young and vulnerable, Mulder wanted to ease up on him. "You ready to go?" he asked softly as he put a hand on Krycek's back and led him to the door, not waiting for an answer.

Krycek felt the change in Mulder's attitude as a weird heaviness in the depths of his belly. He was strangely confused as Mulder guided him out of the building and over to where their car was parked. As Mulder settled himself behind the wheel for the drive back to DC, Krycek took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. Mulder's softening of attitude had dealt him a strange blow. Cautiously, he tried his voice, feeling a little better when it showed no sign of the inner turmoil he was experiencing.

"So what do you think it all means, Mulder" he asked.

Mulder let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at Krycek. "Honestly? I don't know. There was obviously some suggestion at work with Grissom. If he'd been asleep, I could tie it to his dreams being influenced, but there was the 911 call that showed he was very much awake before he died." He started the car and put the car in gear. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure." Krycek pursed his lips in frowning thought. "Hypnosis, maybe? What if someone had developed a way to cause a dream quite separately from sleep? No, that's impossible." His voice lapsed, and he turned to Mulder, shrugging.

"No, it might not be, you know," Mulder said, smiling at Krycek. "We could look into that tomorrow. Hypnosis has been known to have varying effects on people, so who's to say that the power of suggestion isn't strong enough to actually make a man *believe* he's being burned alive in a fire?" He stopped and cleared his throat. This was so different; talking about extreme possibilities in a case and not getting shut down at every turn. Casting an approving glance in Krycek's direction, he nodded. "I think I owe you an apology, Krycek."

Quite unable to restrain himself from the little wriggle of ecstasy at the words Mulder had just uttered, he lowered his lashes, ducking his head shyly. Maybe it would be all right after all.

"We'll meet at the Hoover in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mulder nodded, then, almost without thinking, looked at him quickly. "Unless you want to grab a beer or something before you go home. I'm always too wired to go straight home after starting a new case."

"Sure, Mulder." Krycek could feel his cheeks grow warm, and turned to look out of the window so that Mulder couldn't see that he was blushing like a schoolboy at the invitation. "It would be great... I mean, yeah. Beer is good."

Mulder smiled at the surprise he heard in Krycek's voice. Or was he just imagining it? He couldn't deny it would be a bit of an ego boost to think that the rookie agent was excited at being allowed to hang out with the old pro. Mulder shook his head and snickered to himself. He obviously needed to put his ego in check.

"So, tell me," Mulder said, trying to put Krycek more at ease, "what brought you into the FBI?"

"I was in the NYPD for a while. I wasn't intending to move away from New York, but one of the senior officers encouraged me to apply to Quantico. He said that I should go for it, that I would enjoy it. I did enjoy the training. They put you through the lot though, don't they? How about you? When did you decide to join the Feds?"

"I've pretty much been destined to work for the government since I was a kid," Mulder smirked, then glanced at Krycek. "My father works for them," he explained. "The event that sealed it was when my..." He stopped, the pain of revealing what happened to Samantha still too much for him to share with a virtual stranger. "I realized that I could help a lot of people if I went into Special Crimes. I wasn't proven wrong."

"How the hell did you get into a weird set up like the X-Files? It's a bit of a stretch from Special Crimes." They had reached the underground parking facility beneath the Hoover Building, and the two of them moved as one towards Mulder's car. "Uh, where did you want to go? I should bring my car too, else I'll have to come back here later, and I hate that thought."

"I could always drop you home," Mulder shrugged, "and pick you up in the morning." He was afraid that he was starting to go to the extreme in the other direction and treat Krycek like his new best friend. Smiling shyly, he shrugged. "But it's up to you."

"Uh... I'm out at Silver Spring. Isn't that a long way out for you?" Krycek had a definite feeling of heavy warmth in his chest now, and had a sense of disappointment at the thought that Mulder wouldn't be able to come pick him up. Chasing that was the fullness that came from the praise that he had received from the senior agent. This was what he wanted, to belong, to be a part of what Mulder had. It was the most important thing he could imagine at that moment.

"You know what? At this point I really don't mind." Mulder frowned and wondered why he was suddenly being so accommodating. Deciding that guilt was a very strong and powerful emotion, he shrugged it off. "Just consider me the designated driver for tonight," he grinned. "How's that?"

"I... Thank you." Without further ado, the two of them climbed into Mulder's car and Mulder accelerated out of the garage. A few minutes later they drew up outside Mulder's favorite bar.

Inside, the lighting was muted, and there were tables arranged on different levels, with a pair of pool tables at the very back of the room. There were only a couple of people in the bar when they entered, and after buying a couple of beers, Krycek returned to where Mulder was sitting, idly watching the basketball game that the TV was showing overhead.

"You like basketball?" Mulder asked, taking a sip of his beer and looking back up at the TV.

"Well, yeah." Krycek slipped out of his jacket, rolled up his shirtsleeves, and finally removed his tie before rolling it up and tucking it into his pocket. "Who's playing?" He rotated a chair and sat straddling it, his forearms resting along the back as he watched the game.

"The best team in the world," Mulder grinned. "That's the Knicks for anyone who needs a translation." He followed Krycek's lead and slipped out of his jacket, sighing with satisfaction as he loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

"The Knicks?" Krycek's voice was amused. "Bunch of prima donnas! They're almost legendary for folding in the 4th quarter." Krycek idly scratched his tanned forearm, and grinned derisively at Mulder. "Now if you wanted a real team, you gotta go with the Lakers."

"Is that so?" Mulder arched an eyebrow and sat up. "You have the nerve to call my beloved Knicks prima donnas when the Lakers are a team for celebrities and poseurs?" He snickered. "That's a designer team, Krycek. The Knicks are for real people."

Real people, yeah, Krycek thought to himself. I'm a fucking construct. No wonder I support a team for plastic people. He smiled again, sourly. "I don't expect to stay in New York. I've got ambition. Some day I'm gonna be on the West Coast, and I'll holiday in Acapulco." Taking a swig from his glass, he indicated the empty pool table. "Fancy a game?"

Mulder grinned and nodded slowly. "Why not? I'd love to play with a future high roller." He stood up and walked over to the pool table. "I'll rack 'em up and you can break," he said as he set up the game. "And we can make a bet if you'd like to make it interesting."

"A bet?" Krycek laughed over his shoulder as he sauntered over to the table. "What do you want to play for? I'm pretty broke, and I lost my virginity, so I'm pretty slim pickings really, but name your price." Picking up the cue, he applied chalk to the end, walked around the table and finally made his shot, standing back to admire it as the balls flew across the table.

Mulder whistled at Krycek's shot and shook his head. "Maybe I'm wise not to make a bet," he grinned. "And, for the record, even if you *were* a virgin, that's not something that I'd put on the table." When Krycek missed, Mulder walked over to the table to take his shot. "But I will bet my favorite Sierra video that I can beat you." He smiled when he sank a ball and moved to take another shot.

"Sierra? Good lord, Mulder. I thought you had a down on plastic people." Krycek lounged against the rail watching the older man as he carefully lined up the cue. His air of relaxed enjoyment had transformed him into a laughing young man, and he thoughtfully drained his glass as Mulder made his next shot. "Want another?"

"Why not? I'm no lightweight so you'll get drunk way before me. Who knows what'll happen then?" He winked then felt himself blush. Why the hell had he done that? If he didn't know better, he'd think he was flirting with Krycek. Flirting was not on the agenda for all sorts of reasons; the biggest being that flirting with a guy was never on the agenda. He cleared his throat and concentrated on lining up his next shot, hoping that Krycek didn't think anything of what he'd just done or said.

What Krycek was thinking was utterly confused. He'd heard Mulder's words, and a sharp, sweet jolt had shot through him. Now, he was attempting to stay looking nonchalant whilst his hormones seethed and jittered inside him. Krycek had just had an epiphany. Mulder's words had opened a door that he'd been trying to keep locked, and now it was too late. Watching Mulder fumble his shot, Krycek felt himself grow hot.

"Damn," Mulder said as he missed his shot and crossed over to Krycek. "Looks like you're up." He stopped, frowning as he observed Krycek's flushed face. "You okay?" Reaching out a hand, he pressed it to Krycek's forehead. "You feel a little warm, but that could be the beer." He snickered and dropped his hand. "Are you a lightweight, Krycek?" he asked, smiling as he enjoyed teasing the younger man a little.

"I'll bet I outweigh you, Mulder," Krycek grinned, trying to make light of his condition. This close to the other man, Krycek could smell him, warm, faintly spicy from cologne that had been applied at the start of the day, and overlaid with the glow from the afternoon's heat. His head swam. The touch was... intoxicating in a way that the drinks were not. Krycek knew that he would get little or no sleep that night. Standing up, he stepped in to stand toe to toe with Mulder. "I'll take you on whenever you like. Name it!"

"Is that so?" Mulder smiled. He suddenly felt very warm, the proximity of Krycek to him not helping matters any. And there was something else. Something about the way Krycek was looking at him. Mulder had seen that look before on the faces of women he'd taken out who'd wanted a little something other than the good night kiss he usually left them with. "Um, Krycek," he whispered, aware that he hadn't had nearly enough to drink to justify him saying this, "are you... Are you coming on to me?"

"I... What do you mean?" Krycek drew away from the man that was making him feel so uncomfortably warm. "I don't... you aren't..." He grabbed his cue and stomped over to the table, bending to take a shot, and painfully aware of Mulder's eyes on him.

"Shit," Mulder muttered under his breath, turning away and picking up his drink. Well, *that* was a hell of a mistake to make, and now it was obvious that Krycek felt uncomfortable around him. He'd probably get in trouble, too, if Krycek decided to tell anyone about it. Mulder frowned. Would it be considered sexual harassment if one straight guy asked another if they were coming on to them? He chuckled and shook his head. The beer was making him stupid and he realized why as he took another sip. Drinking on an empty stomach usually wasn't a good idea. There, he could blame his ridiculous question on skipping lunch and dinner.

Krycek missed his next shot and Mulder walked over to him, a chagrined expression on his face. "Listen," he said softly, leaning in so as not to be overheard, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I don't want you to think that I think you'd... It was stupid. Blame deciding to drink without eating first, okay?"

The blood rushed to Krycek's face once again, and he ducked his head, before taking the out that Mulder had offered. "Guess that it is rather a long time since breakfast. Think we ought to have something to eat? What do they have here anyway?" He wandered away to see if there was food available, leaving Mulder standing, watching his retreat.

When he returned, he was carrying a menu, which he held out to Mulder with a pleased expression on his face.

Mulder grinned and took the menu, glad to see that he hadn't done any permanent damage with his earlier question. "What do you feel like?" he asked, perusing the menu. "The cheeseburger sounds really good." He handed the menu back to Krycek. "Order anything you want. My treat."

Glancing down the menu, Krycek opted for the same, and thanked Mulder. His discomfort had receded somewhat, but now he was conscious of the other man's easy elegance and more especially, his devastatingly sexy face. His mouth had turned suddenly dry, and his imagination was now laboring to picture Mulder naked and aroused. He shivered.

"You okay?" Mulder frowned, wondering at the strange expression and demeanor of his young partner. "We really need to get some food. I'll order at the bar and get us some more beer." He paused, putting his hand on Krycek's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "Unless you want to go home if you're not feeling well."

"I'm," his voice came out as a croak. Clearing his throat he tried again, with noticeably better results. "I'm fine, Mulder. Just a little light headed is all. Food will make it all right." He flashed a smile at Mulder, and his eyes fastened on the other man's lower lip. Swallowing nervously, he dropped his gaze. "I'm fine," he said again.

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll go order us our food then." Mulder gave Krycek's shoulder a reassuring squeeze then walked to the bar. He ordered the burgers and more beer, also asking for a pitcher of water in case Krycek would prefer that for the time being.

Mulder was concerned about the way Krycek was acting. Maybe what he'd said was still bothering the kid and he didn't want to say anything. Shaking his head at himself, Mulder picked up the two pitchers and went back to the table.

"I got us some water, too," Mulder said, putting the pitchers down. "Obviously," he added, smiling.

"Water, yeah. Water's good. Krycek poured himself a glass and drank it down with a single tilt of his long neck. "God, that's better." He gestured at the table. "Guess you're gonna take me. I screwed up that last shot rather badly. Go on. Kill me!"

"We don't have to finish the game if you're not feeling well," Mulder said, pouring himself a glass of water and taking a sip.

Krycek sighed a little, beginning to feel faintly irritated with Mulder's solicitude. "I'm perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I guess that today has been pretty exciting for me, is all. The case, and getting out into the field and all of that. It's been really cool."

"Okay, sorry for asking," Mulder laughed, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I just wanted to make sure I hadn't offended you. I guess I didn't. Now," he looked at the pool table, "let me go destroy you."

"I guess..." Krycek waved his hand dismissively at the table. "I can't believe I blew that last shot. Perhaps I should claim some kind of sickness at that. That was ignominious." He laughed, and reached to pour more water. "Go on then. Teach me a lesson!"

"Sorry, too late to make excuses," Mulder chuckled and went to take his shot. He made the next two but scratched on the third. "You got lucky," he smiled as he walked back to Krycek. "I got distracted on that last shot."

Stretching, Krycek rose lazily to his feet, and cracked his knuckles. He sauntered over to the table and inspected the lay, and then took the white ball from the pocket where it had rolled with Mulder's last shot.

"Muahahaha! You won't escape my vengeance a second time," he said in a stagey voice and turned to the table. Swiftly, the remainder of the striped balls began to disappear, each into the pocket that Krycek called. At last there was only the 8 ball left, and that one went the way of all the others. Grinning maniacally, Krycek bowed left and right, and then returned to where Mulder was sitting.

Clapping his hands and laughing, Mulder waited for the young man to sit down. "You're a hustler, I think," he winked and poured Krycek a beer. "Do you want that video? Or did we put something else on the table? I don't remember."

"Uh... that's okay, Mulder. I wouldn't deprive you of your favorite porno flick. I can see that it means a lot to you." He laughed again. "I don't really do a lot of porn. Don't have the time." The food order arrived at their table and Krycek greeted it with relief. The relief soon turned into anguish, however, when Mulder began to eat, and Krycek found his gaze drawn to the mobile mouth as Mulder chewed obliviously.

"You don't have time for porn?" Mulder asked, his eyes wide. "That's amazing." He licked his lips and took a sip of his beer. "Don't you like your food?" he frowned, pointing at Krycek's untouched plate then grabbing a fry. "I'll eat your fries if you don't want them."

Krycek's hand shot out to grab Mulder's wrist. "Hey!" he laughed. "That's tantamount to a declaration of war. You can take pretty much anything before I let you have my fries." The heat of the contact seemed to travel along Krycek's arm, and he released his hold suddenly, feeling disoriented once again. This man was getting under his skin; that was for sure. "My fries! Not ours, mine!"

"Sheesh, calm down, Krycek," Mulder said playfully, taking one of the fries from his plate and holding it out to Krycek. "How about a truce? I offer this fry in the name of peace."

Grinning wickedly, Krycek took hold of the ketchup bottle, and aimed it at his senior agent. "Okay, Mulder, hand over the fries or the shirt gets it!" At Mulder's resulting expression, he began to laugh, harder and harder until he was virtually doubled up.

Mulder couldn't help but join in the laughter, finding he actually liked the guy when he was relaxed and not acting like a little asshole. "You know," Mulder finally said, still giggling as he wiped at his eyes, "I think we're officially getting a little ridiculous." He looked at his watch. "And it's getting late. Come on, finish eating and we'll go back to my place."

His place, thought Krycek. He wants to take me back to his place. Krycek's mind raced. He didn't know whether he could cope with a night spent in Mulder's company. Smiling shyly, he peered up at Mulder from beneath sinfully long lashes. "Sure thing, Mulder, but I meant it about the tape. It would go to waste if I had it."

"Hmm, if I must keep it, I must keep it," Mulder grinned. "I only use them to blow off steam every now and then. You know how it is. What do you do?" he asked, biting into a fry and smiling as he chewed.

"I... uh..." Krycek's eyes were drawn again to that full mouth with the petulant lower lip that offered such promise. "I guess I go out and get laid, usually." He felt his own mouth turn suddenly dry, and began to play with his fork, no longer hungry as he thought of those lips kissing him... wrapping around his dick... No. One just didn't think of one's partner in that context. He turned away again and picked up his glass.

"Good for you," Mulder laughed. "What's your secret? Other than being a good-looking kid?" Mulder noticed that Krycek seemed somehow distracted and he looked in the direction his partner was and saw a cute blonde sitting at a nearby table. "Sorry," he chuckled, "if you're busy scoping out the ladies, I can stop talking."

"I..." Again, Krycek colored up, and almost choked on the beer that he was drinking. "I'm sorry. Force of habit, I guess." He turned to study the blonde in obedience to Mulder's suggestion, and wriggled uncomfortably when she smiled at him. Hurriedly draining his glass and stuffing his last fry into his mouth, he pushed back his chair. "I'm ready when you are."

"Um, okay," Mulder said, picking up his glass and quickly draining it. He stood up and pulled out his wallet, tossing some money onto the table before turning to go. "Did you want me to drop you home instead?" he asked as they made their way to the door. "I just thought that since it's so late and we're so close to my apartment, you could just crash at my place and borrow a shirt for morning. It's okay if you don't want to, though."

"Agent Mulder?" Krycek preceded Mulder through the door, and then turned to face him as he came through. "I guess that you need to know something about me before we go to wherever we're going. I... I don't scope out the ladies, Mulder."

"You don't..." Mulder raised an eyebrow as he realized what Krycek was telling him. "Oh...you're..." He nodded then shrugged then cleared his throat and wondered if he looked as stupid as he felt. "I'm sorry about before. If I'd known I wouldn't have..." He stopped and smiled at him. "I guess that question about you coming on to me takes on a whole new meaning, huh? I'm sorry about that."

"Save it, Mulder. You didn't know. I just got uncomfortable, but if you don't mind, then that's cool." He followed the senior agent as they made their way to where Mulder's car was parked. He looked full on at Mulder, and then lowered his head. "You get to choose whether we go to yours or to mine, okay?"

"Hmm," Mulder said, fishing the car keys out of his pocket, "well, it's still late and I still live pretty near here. If you don't mind me not making the drive out to your place, let's just go back to my apartment. You can have the bed, okay?"

Flashing Mulder a relieved smile, Krycek climbed into the car. "How come I get the bed? Is there something about it that you're not telling me? Where are you gonna sleep anyway? The bathtub?" He giggled suddenly. "Don't tell me. You're a vampire, and you're gonna go out and look for blood to suck 'til the sun comes up."

"Hey, would you believe that's the nicest thing anyone's said about me in a while?" Mulder grinned as he unlocked the car doors. "Actually, I usually end up falling asleep on the couch so the bed pretty much goes to waste most nights."

"Are you an insomniac, Mulder? You need to take serotonin for a while. You'll sleep like a baby." As they arrived at Hegal Place and Mulder parked his car, Krycek took a deep breath. He believed that he would be able to keep his attraction to Mulder from becoming too noticeable, but right now he was finding it tough to keep his arousal within bounds. Thankful that the night was warm, he sat with his jacket draped over his lap and prayed that Mulder wouldn't realize the true reason for that.

Mulder waited for Krycek to follow him out of the car before crossing the street to his building. "You know," he said, stifling a yawn and smiling apologetically, "I shouldn't have a hard time tonight. The beers made me sleepy." He opened the front door to the building and yawned again as they made their way to the elevator. "And for nights when I really can't sleep, I usually jerk off. Works like a charm, right?" He twisted his head, trying to ease his stiff neck. "Oh," he murmured, suddenly feeling a lot more tired than he thought he'd been, "the place is a mess."

Laughing at Mulder's last comment, Krycek followed him into apartment number 42. It was cluttered. Krycek looked around himself with great interest. "Hey, this is neat. I always wanted one of these," he said, making a beeline for the artist's manikin that sat on a shelf beside the computer. He began to pose it, chuckling as he did so. Mulder had tossed his jacket over the back of a chair, and now yawned. "Uh, okay. I can take a hint. Where's the bed?"

"Oh, no, don't feel like you have to rush off," Mulder smiled sleepily and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You can watch TV or get on the computer or whatever. You won't bother me." He took off his shirt and threw it onto the back of the chair to join his jacket. Deciding to leave his undershirt on, he sat down on the couch and started taking off his shoes and socks then looked up at Krycek. "Shit," he sighed. "I haven't changed the sheets. I've only slept in there a couple times since I changed them last, but..." he shrugged, "if you want clean ones I can get some."

"Hey, that's okay," Krycek said. "I don't want to put you out or anything. If you're really tired, you can take the bed, you know. I'll be fine on the couch." His eyes were drawn against their will to Mulder's bare feet. The intimacy of the situation was starting to get to him. "Can I use the bathroom? I won't take more than a minute or two."

"Yeah, help yourself to anything," Mulder yawned again. "Clean towels in the cabinet over the toilet...there may be an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet..." He sighed and stretched out on the couch, his eyelids so heavy he could barely keep them open. Maybe it was the beer, he thought to himself, or maybe it was just the security of having someone else in the apartment with him. Whatever it was, Mulder fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Krycek relieved himself, and then found the toothbrush that had been mentioned, and brushed his teeth. His thoughts dwelt on Mulder, and the lean length of him, the easy grace and unconscious sensuality of the man. His groin responded almost instantly, and he sighed as he looked down at the unmistakable tent in the front of his suit pants. Gotta hope that Mulder really is sleeping, he mused, as he yanked a skein of toilet paper off the roll and wadded it until he could push it into his pocket. Sighing, he made his way back through the living room to the door that Mulder had indicated was the bedroom.

Mulder was sleeping, snoring gently, and Krycek moved swiftly to leave his presence, heaving a sigh of relief when he had closed the door behind him.

Stripping off quickly, he took his toilet paper and crossed to Mulder's bed. It was piled with books and papers, and he spent five minutes stacking them all on the floor in one corner of the room. When finally he yanked back the covers and crawled onto the bed, he sighed, and inhaled. The faint scent of Mulder's body was all around him, pervading his nostrils. He closed his eyes and imagined.

As his hand stole down to stroke his erection, he could see Fox Mulder on his knees before him. The vision was enough to make him gasp, and it took only a couple of strokes before he felt himself coming. Catching his ejaculate in a couple of squares of toilet paper, he gasped and shuddered his way through the rush of orgasm. God, if only...

Sighing, he rolled over and tried to sleep.

Mulder groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. Staring into the darkness, something didn't feel right. Then he remembered and smiled to himself as he sat up. He had a houseguest so the feeling that he wasn't alone didn't have to alarm him this time.

With a long, slow stretch he stood up and made his way, in the dark, towards the bathroom. The sooner he could empty his bladder, the sooner he could get back to sleep. Dealing with his new partner had been surprisingly exhausting, but he was pleased that things would probably work out. Mulder knew if he stopped giving the kid a hard time maybe he'd lighten up a little and--

Mulder paused as he reached the bathroom door. There were sounds coming from his bedroom. Frowning, he moved closer, pressing his ear to the door to listen. If Alex really hadn't been feeling well that evening, he might be having a hard time sleeping.

At first Mulder heard heavy breathing followed by a low groan. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Krycek was... No, he wouldn't do that in Mulder's bed. Would he? No, he was probably sick and suffering in silence so as not to wake him.

Mulder's hand was on the doorknob about to open the door and offer some help when he heard Krycek start to talk. It was soft at first, but grew louder until there was no mistaking what was being said.

"Oh, God, Fox, yeah... Suck me... please..."

His head jerked away from the door and he stood outside his bedroom absolutely dumbfounded. Krycek had the hots for *him*? Despite himself, Mulder grinned and put his ear back to the door. There was more groaning and breathless talking, and Mulder shook his head as he listened to it, amazed that he was actually starting to feel himself growing a little bit warmer as the breaths came faster and louder. By the time Krycek cried out in what had to be the throes of one hell of an orgasm, Mulder was all too aware that he had gotten turned on by what he'd heard and was sporting an erection. Laughing softly, he leaned his forehead against the door, wondering if it really had been that long since he'd gotten laid.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

It wasn't quite 6 am when Alex Krycek, dressed in a T-shirt and boxers, stumbled out of Mulder's bedroom and found Mulder sitting on the couch watching a goofy cartoon. He was heavy-eyed. He looked a plea at Mulder and indicated the bathroom with his chin, and at Mulder's nod he staggered in and closed the door.

Once inside, he flushed the evidence of his overnight activity down the toilet and turned on the shower, shucking his underwear so that he could step under the pounding spray. He felt as though he hadn't slept for more than five minutes, and he knew that despite jerking off over and over again, he had instantly become half hard at the sight of Mulder, sitting on his couch.

He groaned. Maybe he should just tie the thing down. If he was going to be working with Mulder in close quarters, he was going to spend most of his time in the bathroom, and the skin on his dick was going to wear out!

He stroked himself to orgasm yet again, and then stepped out of the shower and looked for a razor. When he emerged from the bathroom, he felt almost human.

Mulder bumped into Krycek when he walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. "Sleep well?" he smiled, deliberately staying in Krycek's personal space. "I made some coffee if you didn't and need a little something to pick you up."

"I... Yeah. It wasn't bad. Strange bed, you know?" Krycek swallowed, and tucked the towel tighter around his waist. "God, I need coffee. Thanks, Mulder." He slowly raised his eyes to Mulder's, an unspoken plea in them. "Coffee," he said again, feeling foolish.

Mulder's eyes drifted down to the towel and he wondered how long he'd have to stand this close to Krycek before he saw something interesting happen. Now that he knew Krycek wanted him, the fact that he'd never been sexually attracted to another man didn't seem to matter all that much. The mere idea that someone desired him was intriguing enough to make him try anything once...at least.

He raised his eyes to Krycek's face and smiled. "I can get you a cup while you dress if you want. You look like you really need it."

"God, yes please. I'm..." It was happening again, dammit. He could smell Mulder, musky and sweet. He could almost taste the man, and his cock was on the rise. Any minute now, Mulder was going to see that he was getting hard, and then he would probably throw him out. He grunted and shifted nervously. "Please?" At that moment, the shrill of a cell phone sounded from the bedroom, and Krycek pushed past Mulder with a muffled "Excuse me," to go and answer it.

Mulder squeezed his eyes shut at the interruption of...what? What would he have done if the opportunity had arisen -- no pun intended, he thought wryly -- for him to mention that he wasn't completely averse to the idea of experimenting with a guy? He'd probably have gone running in the other direction if Krycek had dropped the towel and told him to have at it. He smirked at himself and his false bravado and went into the kitchen. Teasing the kid was fun, but it wasn't particularly fair. The least Mulder could do was fix him a cup of coffee.

With the steaming mug in his hand, he walked back to the bedroom and poked his head in to see Krycek still on the phone. He waved to get his attention then set the cup down and gestured that he was going to take a shower.

When Mulder returned from his own ablutions, it was to find Krycek finishing up, scribbling furiously in his little notebook as he said his goodbyes. When he'd flipped the phone closed, he tossed it onto the unmade bed and made for the coffee, picking it up and inhaling the aroma as he stood, stretching again. Turning to Mulder, he frowned.

"That was a friend in the NYPD. He was calling to tell me about another death. This one has similarities to the first... He thought I should know."

"Really?" Mulder immediately perked up at the chance to gather more evidence for the case. He crossed to his dresser and opened a drawer. "Was it another fire?" he asked as he dropped his towel and started getting dressed.

Oh, my God. Krycek couldn't move, couldn't speak. Mulder was standing there, naked, and the sleek body was all there, displayed for him, droplets of water like sugar frosting his skin and making it gleam in the sunlight that trickled through the dirty window pane. Mulder was built like a Greek athlete, lean and slim, tightly muscled and beautiful. As he turned to face Krycek with a pair of boxers and a T-shirt in his hands, Krycek could see that he was well endowed.

Belatedly, he realized that Mulder was speaking to him, but he couldn't for the life of him recall what had been said. He frowned, and met Mulder's eyes.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

There was a moment's pause before Mulder repeated his question. He was taken aback by the way Krycek was looking at him. No one had ever looked at him that way before and Mulder had to wonder if there wasn't a little more there than the urge to screw around for the heck of it.

No, of course there wasn't. Mulder shook it off and chalked it up to his insane ego rearing its ugly head again. Then, as if realizing that he was standing, naked, in his bedroom with another naked man who looked as if he'd eat him whole if given the opportunity, Mulder quickly pulled on his boxers.

"I, um, I just asked if it was another fire," he said quickly, pulling the T-shirt over his head and going to his closet to pick out a shirt.

"Uh, no, not this time. His name is Henry Willig, and he doesn't seem to have thought that he was on fire like Grissom, but he's dead, and there doesn't appear to be a cause." Krycek was regaining his composure as he spoke.

"Think I can borrow some clean stuff? I've got another suit in my locker, but I'm afraid underwear and shirt are out!"

"Oh yeah, help yourself," Mulder motioned to the still open drawer, "and you can get a shirt once I get out of your way." He hastily picked out some clothes and backed away from the closet so Krycek could get in there. "You know, I'm wondering if there isn't some sort of psychokinetic serial killer on the loose," he said as he got dressed, trying to make small talk and ignore the fact that he was actually watching Krycek as he moved around the bedroom. "That would be interesting, don't you think?"

"Yeah, interesting," mumbled Krycek, taking a deep breath and dropping his own towel so that he could start to get dressed. Thank God he wasn't fighting an erection, although the moment the thought crossed his consciousness he felt the tell-tale pulsing between his legs. Gasping, he stooped to pull on the underwear and conceal his plight.

Curiosity made Mulder look at Krycek as he got dressed, but something else he couldn't quite identify made him continue to watch long past what he'd usually consider to be normal. "We should work out together sometime," he said, then immediately bit his lip. How stupid did that sound? And did it sound like a come on? Or an insult? "I just meant that you have a good body and you must work out a lot," he added quickly then felt his face turn red. Great, now the kid was going to think he'd been checking him out. "I, er," Mulder headed for the bedroom door, "I'm going to...I have things out here I need for something," he stammered and walked out, unable to remember the last time he'd been that embarrassed.

"M - Mulder?" Krycek suddenly felt his body thrill as he processed the words, and Mulder's evident confusion. Perhaps this was going to work out for him. He sighed and selected a tie from the garish collection in Mulder's closet, winding it around his neck and smiling a little at the sensation of being encased in Mulder's clothing. He drained his coffee mug and straightened the bed, then went out to find his partner. "I didn't strip the bed or anything. Want me to?"

The memory of what he'd heard last night came flooding back to Mulder again and he smiled, quickly recovering from the flush of embarrassment he'd just felt. "That depends," he said slowly. "How much of a mess did you make in there?"

"Mess? I didn't make any mess. What? Do you think that I wet the bed, or slobber in my sleep?" Krycek's chin went up, his eyes flinty as he attempted to make sense of what Mulder had said. "I'm usually pretty clean, Mulder. I don't scratch the furniture or pee in corners either."

"Hey, easy, buddy," Mulder said softly as he crossed over to him. Once again Mulder had managed to get the kid's hackles up, only this time he didn't enjoy it. He didn't like how defensive and unsure Krycek looked. For whatever reason, he was starting to become fond of this earnest young man. Maybe it was because he reminded him of himself or maybe it was...something else.

Krycek was still looking at him as if challenging him to make another smart-ass comment. Mulder sighed and looked at the bedroom door. "I was just kidding around," he said, turning back to Krycek. "I heard you last night." He licked his lips nervously. "I was just joking because I heard what you were doing last night. I heard what you said."

That hit Krycek like a punch to his gut. "You heard...? What did you hear? What did I say? I don't understand." Krycek looked around himself nervously, as though he might cut and run even though there was nowhere he could go to avoid this conversation. He was working with this man, for God's sake. He was wearing his clothes. There was nothing to be done short of taking a plane to Venezuela or something. Better come clean. Oh fuck! I did. I came clean, Mulder, your sheets are pristine pure. Meeting Mulder's eyes, he glared defiantly at him. "So you heard me... uh, taking myself in hand?"

"You don't have to get defensive or feel uncomfortable," Mulder smiled and put a hand on Krycek's arm. "I didn't mention it to put you at some disadvantage. I just...I don't know why I felt the need to tell you, but if it makes you feel any better, I had to..." He lowered his eyes. "It's just been a while since I heard anyone say my name quite like... It's been a while," he raised his eyes to Krycek's, "so you weren't the only one...taking himself in hand last night."

Krycek gasped audibly, and he took an involuntary step closer to Mulder. "Mulder, I..." He never finished what he had begun to say, because his phone shrilled again. Permitting his held breath to hiss through gritted teeth, he found the offending device and flipped it open.

"Yeah? Krycek."

The ring of the phone jerked Mulder out of whatever trance he felt he'd been in and he backed away, relieved for the interruption. He'd begun feeling a little too comfortable with being that close to Krycek and talking to him about things he'd never imagined he'd ever talk about.

He gave Krycek a small smile and went back into the bedroom to get his wallet and keys. Frowning when he didn't see them on the dresser, he remembered that he hadn't gone into the bedroom at all last night. Good thing, he thought to himself, the way I'm acting I might have ended up sleeping with him.

A shiver went down his back at the thought. It was supposed to be a joke, he mused. He was joking around with himself, wasn't he? "Dammit," he muttered and went back into the living room to look for his things. Seeing them on the coffee table, he grabbed them then turned around to see Krycek hanging up the phone. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Krycek said, and in his voice was a wealth of meaning. "They've faxed all the stuff about Henry Willig to us at the Hoover. I guess we could pick up something to eat on the way in? I'm hungry - in fact, I'm starving.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Mulder looked from the photos on the bulletin board to Krycek. The kid was excited about what his friend in homicide had told him, and even more excited about the autopsy findings. Despite himself, Mulder was becoming more and more impressed with the way the kid did his job.

Gunshot wounds with no external trauma. That was as similar to a man being burned to death where there was no fire as they were ever going to get. Mulder watched Krycek watching him as if waiting for a reaction to the news. Not wanting to stare too long, Mulder pointed at another photo of a long scar on the back of Willig's neck.

"Where did the scar come from?"

Krycek moved in to study the photograph of the scar that ran across the back of Willig's neck. It didn't track at all. Willig's medical history made no mention of any surgery that might have produced such a scar. He looked at Mulder, his expression thoughtful. "According to his medical history, the only surgery he ever had was an appendectomy."

Mulder smirked, not surprised in the least that the medical records weren't accurate. "So unless they got to his appendix through his neck..."

"Maybe it happened in Vietnam," mused Krycek. It felt as if he were groping for something that lurked just around the corner of his mind. "He did a tour with the Marines in 1970. I'm sure they didn't keep the best records." As he spoke, he saw Mulder perk up. The man had found a connection. He could feel the visceral response to success like a feeling of fullness in his belly, warm and satisfying. He smiled.

Mulder perked up at that. "Willig was a Marine?" He reached for the file he had on Grissom and scanned it until he found what he was looking for. "Where do all Marines on the east coast receive basic training?"

"Parris Island..."

Mulder pointed to the file. "Where Grissom was stationed from 1968 to 1971."

"Which means he and Willig were there at the same time...twenty-four years ago."

Nodding slightly and unable to hide how pleased he felt that they'd discovered a new aspect of the case together, Mulder regarded Krycek through new eyes. He definitely liked this kid and could finally accept that maybe being partnered with him wouldn't be so bad. They worked well together and Krycek was... Mulder dropped his eyes. Any thoughts beyond those of a professional nature didn't need to start popping up in his head while they were at work.

He cleared his throat and smiled at Krycek again. "Let's go back to New York, shall we?"

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

The flight was uneventful. Krycek seemed to cut himself off from conversation, endlessly poring over the information in the file for the duration of the short flight. They'd arrived at La Guardia in the midst of the morning bustle, and Krycek had stood in line for a car while Mulder made some calls. When at last they'd arrived at the FBI Library, the pair of them were hot and tired. They'd set to straight away accessing the Marine Corps' computer records, and finally, Krycek punched the key to print out the information that they'd uncovered.

"Here we go." Mulder sounded excited as the data came up on the computer screen. "Willig was assigned to special Force and Recon Squad J-7. Of thirteen original members, he was one of two survivors."

"Until yesterday," said Alex, dryly. The two of them looked at each other. Mulder was the one that put their thoughts into words.

"Which leaves us only one person who can tell us what happened at Parris Island."

As Mulder pointed to the name Augustus Cole on the monitor, he was suddenly very aware of how close Krycek was sitting to him. He knew it was necessary if the junior agent wanted to see the screen, but Mulder couldn't help feeling the closeness wasn't solely for convenience.

He frowned and blamed his imagination as his fingers flew over the keyboard to find out Cole's location. "It looks like he's at the VA Medical Center in East Orange, New Jersey," he finally said, turning to smile at Krycek.

Mulder was close - so close that Krycek could feel the puff of his breath as he exhaled. Krycek felt warm and heavy and full of need. What would he lose if he kissed Mulder just once? His stomach melted down at the very thought, and trickles of lust shimmered along his spine to sizzle, summer lightning around his dick. He lowered heavy eyelids and began to lean forward, and the click of heels on the polished floor made them both start. Krycek looked around to see a middle-aged man carrying a bunch of files stomp in through the door.

"Uh... I guess that you want to drive, yeah?" Krycek stood up, uncaring now that he was visibly excited. He just wanted to get out of there, right now.

"Yes," Mulder said quickly, standing up so fast his chair almost tipped over, "I'm driving to...we're going to the VA." He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and starting walking briskly towards the exit, his stomach tied up in knots.

They'd been so close and Mulder could have sworn Krycek was going to kiss him. There was no way it was his imagination this time. The look he'd seen on Krycek's face was definitely an "I'm going to kiss you now" look, and Mulder had no idea what to think about it. If the tight pull in his groin was any indication, his body sure as hell liked the idea. The more he thought about it, the more his head did, too. Which one? he thought wryly as they came to where the car was parked.

Mulder's head raced as he unlocked the doors, curious thoughts about what it would be like to kiss another man swirling around his brain. God, he couldn't look at Krycek now without wondering what that mouth would feel like against his. How different would it be from kissing a woman? The questions continued flashing through his mind as he got into the car and waited for Krycek to get in. The drive to New Jersey was not going to be easy.

The car shot out of the parking facility as though from a gun. Mulder seemed intent on sublimating any stray urges into traffic violations, and Krycek was still shaking with the relief that he'd been saved from himself by the jerk in the library. He knew that it would be a really bad thing to compromise his new, good working relationship with the man currently steering their rental car. He had to get a grip on himself. Maybe if he could get out later, he could find himself a willing mouth. Someone to take the edge off for him. Even as he thought that, he had to admit that there was no way that the edge would go. He'd taken himself over the top a half dozen times during the night, and his dick still stood to attention every time he thought about Mulder. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something other than his partner on his knees in front of him.

Even when he'd been driving just this side of dangerous, Mulder kept stealing glances at Krycek, trying to figure out how best to tell him that it wasn't a big deal if he was interested. Or maybe he'd already said enough about the subject and now Krycek was feeling uncomfortable about the aborted kiss. Dammit. It was so much easier to get inside a criminal's head.

Once they were on the freeway, Mulder decided to bite the bullet. He smiled quickly at Krycek then fixed his eyes on the road. "Did you think I was gay, Krycek?" he asked, his voice even. "I mean before you met me. Had you heard rumors or something about me?"

"N-no, Mulder." Krycek's voice was a little hoarse as he responded to the question. "They say that you're weird - spooky, whacko, all of those things..." He gave a little hiccup of laughter at the thought. "I never heard gay though. Never gay." There was a pause, and neither man said anything, and then, cautiously, as though picking his way through a minefield of words, he added, "Why? Do you think you might be, all of a sudden?"

Mulder laughed a little louder than he meant to at the question. "You know, I never had to think about it before. I never had any reason to question it, but..." A slight shrug and he clenched the steering wheel as if it were the only thing keeping him from doing something he could never take back. "It's just that since I heard you last night, I've been thinking about... At first I laughed it off as sort of sweet," he grinned, "but then the more I thought about it, the more curious I became about doing...things like that with another..." He let out an exasperated groan and shook his head. "Forget it. No matter what I've been thinking, you're my partner and we have a professional relationship. Nothing more." The last statement made him frown because even he didn't think he sounded all that convincing. Chewing thoughtfully on his lip, he decided to just go for broke. "I would have kissed you, though."

Mulder had just said that he would have kissed him. Oh, God. A jolt went through Krycek at the thought. As he watched Mulder working on that lower lip, he felt his resolve slipping away. This was ridiculous. He had to do something, or he'd come in his pants - strike that, he thought. Mulder's pants. This is not good! "Mulder, we're on our way to a hospital. Can we table this discussion until we've done the stuff that we need to do? I guarantee you that once we're out of the medical facility, I have every intention of kissing you until you beg for mercy." There, he thought. That's told it like it is. Let's just see what he thinks.

The words shocked Mulder and he gripped the wheel even tighter, concentrating as hard as he could on not reacting any more than that. This was it. There was no turning back now. He'd told Krycek what he would have done and now the kid was calling him on it.

Mulder licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah, let's just pay attention to the case. Then we can...um, discuss whatever..." His voice trailed off as his mind began to imagine the things that kissing would lead to. His earlier arousal was back with a vengeance as he thought about Krycek making the sounds he had last night. What if Krycek made *him* sound like that? He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, clenching his jaw as he felt his dick twitching in anticipation. Exactly what he was anticipating, he didn't know, but by the time they got to the hospital he knew he was going to be in for a world of hurt.

Their attempts to find Augustus Cole and question him about the strange things that had been happening came to nothing, but it was obvious that Cole would, if apprehended, be able to assist them in their investigation. The fact that he had made his getaway from the secure facility immediately before the time when Dr. Grissom had believed himself to be burning to death was far too much of a coincidence. Krycek had supervised the transmission of Cole's photograph out to the waiting Police department, while Mulder had gone over the way that Cole had escaped one more time.

As they were debriefing the medical staff, Mulder had received a phone call and Krycek watched him warily, wondering if Scully had found out something else, and if so, would Mulder share the information. Finally, they had climbed back into the car, heads far too full of conjecture to think of kissing. Mulder pointed the car back towards New York City and they left New Jersey behind.

They drove in silence, each mulling over the events at the medical center and neither one wanting to interrupt the other's thoughts. As they neared the city, Mulder started trying to think of ways to get rid of Krycek so he could meet with his informant. The call had been unexpected to say the least, but anything that would lead to solving this case was welcome.

When they made their way to Detective Horton's precinct, Mulder had an idea. "Krycek, you go in and see if they've found out anything about Cole's whereabouts. I'll be back in five minutes." He smiled, hating to lie to his partner and wondering if he wasn't a little suspicious about the call he'd received at the VA. Still, Mulder knew he couldn't trust anyone with the information he was about to get. No one except Scully.

Krycek had located Detective Horton, and was with him when the call came in saying that someone who looked like Cole had been spotted. When Horton told him, he was jubilant. He raced to the street to see if Mulder had returned, but there was no sign of him, and Krycek started to think that he'd been dumped once more. Finally, he took out his cell, and dialed Mulder's number. It was still some minutes later when the car drew up and allowed him to climb in, chafing with excitement. He started talking at once.

"Where were you? Someone matching Cole's description just robbed a drug store in Queens. The police have located him at a motel around the corner."

Mulder had hurriedly shoved the envelope X had given him under the seat when he saw Krycek waiting for him. Now he felt nervous, hoping that Krycek wouldn't see an errant edge poking out.

"Is he alive?" Mulder asked, resisting the urge to reach under his seat and make sure nothing was visible.

"He was when the night manager saw him," retorted Krycek. "So where were you?" Mulder didn't answer, and that fact wasn't lost on Krycek. He doesn't trust me. He's withholding information from me still. I'll bet that he sneaked off to talk to Scully. Krycek felt at that moment that he could grow to truly hate Dana Scully.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Mulder stashed his phone in his jacket pocket as he walked down the hospital corridor to where Krycek was standing talking to some police officers. The two officers who'd shot each other wouldn't be making any statements anytime soon, he thought wryly. One was dead, one was in a coma and exactly what had happened would remain a mystery. Mulder had a theory about it if Cole had indeed been there in the room with them, but that wasn't going to help them right now. They needed to talk to the man X had told him about. The last member of the squad -- Salvatore Matola.

Smiling grimly as he approached Krycek, Mulder replayed the conversation he'd just had with Scully about his new partner. He was still a little green, he'd told her, but open to extreme possibilities. This last made him want to laugh. If Scully had any idea about the extreme possibilities he was suddenly open to, she'd shit a brick, he knew it.

He shook it off as he put a hand on Krycek's shoulder. They still had business to attend to. "You ready to go?" he asked, nodding in apology to the cops Krycek had been talking to.

"Go? Uh, yeah. I guess. Where are we gonna go?" Krycek looked tired. The events of the night had kept both men running on adrenalin, but now things had begun to slow down, and so had Krycek. He suppressed a yawn as he dutifully followed Mulder along the corridor and out into the bright morning sunlight. "I'm hungry, Mulder. Think we could get something to eat? I need to kick start my metabolism or I'm gonna fall over."

"You are in luck, my friend," Mulder grinned patting Krycek on the back. "We are on our way to a diner to interview a Mr. Salvatore Matola. We can grab some coffee while we talk to him and get breakfast after. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, Mulder," Krycek mumbled, waiting for Mulder to unlock the car. He sat down, and then leant forward, his brow furrowed in thought. "Who is this gentleman with the name that sounds like cooking oil? Why are we going to see him, Mulder?"

Snickering as he put the key in the ignition, Mulder started the car and pulled out before answering the question. "He's the last member of Willig's squad. Hopefully he'll be able to tell us a few things about Augustus Cole."

"I suppose Scully told you that," muttered Krycek, sourly. He was tired and cranky, and his eyes were filled with sand. He decided that if Mulder withheld one more piece of the puzzle from him, just to bring it out like a fucking magic trick, he would shoot the man somewhere painful. Then he'd follow the bastard down and fuck him, he thought. No more Mr. Nice Guy. It obviously didn't pay.

"Actually, she didn't," Mulder shrugged. "I had some friends looking into it but I didn't want to say anything unless they found something useful." He smiled, feeling a little bad that he had to lie, but not bad enough to come clean. The expression on Krycek's face couldn't help but reveal that he was feeling less than amicable towards Scully. With a heavy sigh Mulder placed a hand on Krycek's leg. "Scully's my friend as well as my former partner, Krycek, but she isn't leaking me any information. And I didn't really have a chance to tell you with everything that happened last night." He flashed him a smile. "I'll try to do better next time, all right?"

"I... I guess I'm sorry. I just hate that I'm being treated like a kid." Even as the words were out of his mouth he could hear how terribly needy they were. Mulder's hand on his thigh was sending heated messages pulsing to his groin, and he needed coffee desperately. He let out what sounded to his own ears suspiciously like a whimper.

"I don't mean to treat you like a kid," Mulder sighed and started absently rubbing Krycek's leg, the motion comforting to him. "Sorry if it's come across that way." He heard another quiet sound come from Krycek and took a quick look at him. "Are you okay?"

"I..." Krycek gasped again, and scooted lower in his seat, his thighs spreading a little in an almost unconscious gesture of surrender. "No, Mulder. I'm not really okay."

"What's..." Mulder stopped his hand, suddenly all too aware of what he'd been doing. The sensation of Krycek's leg under his hand was so different, hot and firm and...definitely male. That thought didn't make him move it right away, though. It only made him think about what it would be like to feel more, to slide it up Krycek's thigh until it was resting in his lap. Then to slowly close his fingers around the erection he was sure would be there. But it was obvious from Krycek's reaction that reaching for anything else, at least while they were on the road, was a bad idea. "Sorry about that," he finally murmured and removed his hand, missing the warmth of the contact immediately. "I'm tired and I wasn't thinking," he said truthfully.

"B-bad idea, Mulder. There's only so much I can take, and that is perilously close to being too much." Krycek shifted in his seat, trying furiously to adjust his errant flesh so that he could sit without discomfort. "I'll get you for that. You just wait and see." He shivered, despite the increasingly sticky morning. "Where is this greasy spoon we're supposed to check out?"

"It's, er, off the Long Island Expressway. Town called Roslyn." Mulder cleared his throat and glanced at Krycek. "I really didn't mean to do that, so, whatever you've got in mind in order to get back at me... I'm sorry." Just then an exit sign caught his attention. "I think that's us. Shouldn't be too much longer."

Krycek gave a particularly nasty laugh that made Mulder shoot him a panicked glance. "You'll find out, Mulder. You don't feel me up without paying some kind of penalty." Mulder seemed to be gritting his teeth now, and Krycek grinned, letting him off the hook. "You get to buy the coffee, right? And it has to be Starbucks', not paint stripper."

"Well, you might be out of luck there," Mulder smiled, still a little nervous about whatever Krycek had in mind. "I don't know if Roslyn would exactly be on Starbucks' list of places to open shop, but I'll do my best." He bit his lip and added, "For the record, I wasn't feeling you up. I was resting my hand on your leg."

"A rose by any other name," retorted Krycek, as Mulder pulled in and parked across the street from a dilapidated looking diner. "Good grief, is that it?" At Mulder's nod, Krycek unfastened his seat belt and prepared to get out of the vehicle. A thought seemed to occur to him. "Uh, Mulder?"

As Mulder turned to look at Krycek, he moved quickly. One hand shot out to bury itself in Mulder's hair, and the other to cup his scratchy chin. Leaning forward, Krycek pressed his lips against Mulder's with a sigh.

The only thing Mulder could think to do was gasp at the unexpected move. Then he stopped thinking and only reacted. It was so *different* -- that seemed to be the word of the day -- and he liked how it felt. Krycek kissed him hard and long until Mulder's head was swimming, his senses filled with the taste and smell and heat of him. By the time Krycek moved away, all Mulder could do was blink at him stupidly and smile.

Krycek sat in a daze, his chest heaving. Mulder had liked it, that was obvious, and as for he himself, if he died right now, he would go happy, although please, he thought to himself, don't let me die before I've taken him to bed. The thought stained his cheeks red, and he coughed, opening the door to the car. "Come on then. Let's get this over with. I need that breakfast."

He started across the road towards the diner, trying to gain a little space between himself and the man that was affecting him so much.

Grateful for Krycek's exit, Mulder took a few minutes to calm himself down. He straightened his tie, took a few deep breaths and checked the rearview mirror to make sure he didn't look as flushed as he felt. No matter how much he wanted to finish what he and Krycek had started, there was still a job to be done. The thought sobered him completely. People were dying and he couldn't sit there thinking about getting naked with his partner. One final slow, deep breath and he got out of the car, walking deliberately towards Krycek.

"We see what this guy has to say and then we eat," Mulder said, hoping his professional, detached face was intact.

Mulder led the way into the diner, and the pair of them approached the faded looking man that stood behind the counter. "Salvatore Matola?" To Krycek's surprise, the man seemed to start, his eyes searching for a way out that just wasn't there.

"You gonna shoot me? You gonna kill me?"

Mulder's hand paused inside his jacket and he slowly pulled out his ID. "No," he said, "we're with the FBI. We just wanted to ask you some questions." The panicked man seemed to relax and Mulder frowned. "Why did you think we were here to kill you?"

"I don't know," Sal said warily.

"You know about Willig and Grissom, don't you?" Mulder pressed.

"I read the papers," Sal said nervously. "I figured they were finally killing us off."

"Who?" Mulder asked, getting a helpless shrug in return. "Can you spare a few minutes?"

Sal looked from Mulder to Krycek then barely nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I got a break coming up."

Mulder asked the questions, effortlessly uncovering the facts that had until now eluded them. Krycek wrote furiously, trying to keep up as the story unfolded. By the time it was done, he didn't know if he felt like food any more.

He caught Mulder's eye in an attempt to signal that he needed to get away from there, go somewhere else, anywhere would do. He wasn't sure if Mulder had mistaken his intent, or whether it just didn't suit him to leave, but Mulder had sat down and ordered breakfast. Sick with fear, and not even sure why he felt that way, Krycek sat watching Mulder eat, and pushed eggs around his plate miserably.

"What's the matter? I thought you were hungry," Mulder said, watching Krycek do no more than rearrange the food on his plate.

"I was," said Krycek, dully. Moodily he stirred his coffee, and tasted it, then shrugged and drank it down. "The things that were done to these men, Mulder. I just don't understand how they could have happened. How could the military have used them so callously? People should know about it. It shouldn't be allowed to happen." He subsided, thinking that he'd gone too far. "Sorry," he mumbled, and began to arrange his hash browns into a sculpture that was held together with ketchup.

Sighing, Mulder put his fork down then wiped his mouth with his napkin. "It happened because the government is always looking at the bottom line. It doesn't matter what it is or who they have to hurt or use in order to get the results *they* want. All that matters is how best it serves *them*. Trust me, this is not the worst you're going to find out. They'll do their damnedest to stop us from finding out the truth about everything they're doing, but they can't keep hiding it. One day the truth about everything they're doing will come out and they'll pay for everything they've done." Mulder looked down, embarrassed that he'd gotten carried away. "I'm just saying this to let you know you have nothing to be sorry about."

"It's what you do, isn't it, Mulder?" Krycek suddenly understood. "It's what you are; what the X-files are all about? Those people that go on and on about the spook hunting you do have got it almost right. You're the thorn in the side of the government. That's why they want to shut you down."

Krycek went over to the counter and poured himself more coffee, and for a moment, stood sipping it, apparently lost in thought, before returning to where Mulder was finishing off his meal. "Come on, Mulder. Let's go catch this poor fuck before he does anything bad to the bastard that ruined his life."

Mulder looked up, surprised by Krycek's vigor. "You'd better watch it," he smirked as he stood up and got out his wallet. "Soon you'll be a thorn in the government's side, too. Then when they reopen the X Files, they'll have two of us to contend with." He paid the bill and they walked out of the diner. On the way back to the car, Mulder got out his phone and called Scully to see what she could find out about a Dr. Girardi. Getting her assurance that she'd call as soon as she found out anything, he hung up and got into the car.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere we can talk, Mulder?" The request was diffident, and Krycek's eyes were very bright as he asked the question.

"Sure." Mulder put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb, heading towards a junction where Sea Cliff was indicated. "That sounds like the place," he murmured, and turned the car, heading towards the ocean.

The day was hot and clear. The ocean sparkled like rhinestones, so brightly that it hurt the eyes, particularly eyes that had gone without sleep the night before. Krycek could feel his body beginning to close down as Mulder drew the car up overlooking the sound.

Rolling down the windows of the car permitted a little air to circulate, and the sound of the restless water beneath them had a soporific effect on a body that was already exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He turned to Mulder, the bright sunlight causing a golden nimbus to shine around the senior agent as Krycek squinted into the sun.

"It wasn't enough, Mulder. It just made me want you," he mumbled.

Mulder leaned his head back against the seat, sighing deeply. "Is that a problem?" he asked softly. "And would it matter if I said it wasn't enough for me either?"

The breath caught in Alex Krycek's throat. He was still for a moment, choosing his words with as much care as he could, and then softly, he said, "Do you think that you could maybe kiss me again? I'd really, really like that."

The soft-spoken request tugged at something inside Mulder and he turned to look at Krycek. He looked so wary and shy, but also needy and hopeful. Mulder felt himself growing warmer as he thought about the fact that someone wanted him that much, and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to give the young man what he asked for. A smile spread across his face and without a word he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Krycek's.

Mulder's kiss was tentative at first, a mere brushing of soft lips across his, lips that caught and clung. Krycek moaned and his hands came up to tangle in Mulder's hair as he opened his own mouth, his tongue delicate as he ran it over the inner surface of Mulder's lips.

They were both unshaven, and their rough skin rubbed, abraded, added counterpoint to the sweet pleasure that their mouths were drawing from each other, and the embrace grew more intense with each passing second until at last they were sucking on each other's mouths as though they needed to find sustenance from the kiss.

Hands started exploring eagerly, brushing over the material of a shirt, tangling in soft, fine hair, and trailing down to touch and fondle until both were so desperate with need, there'd be no turning back if someone didn't call a halt.

Mulder broke the kiss, breathless as he felt Krycek's hand cupping his crotch. "I... Just the kiss, Alex. We can't do anything else here." His eyes were wide as they pleaded with Krycek to understand. "I...can't do anything else right now."

Mulder's flesh was hot beneath his hand. His own pulsed as he laid his mouth on Mulder's neck. When he finally got his voice to work, he whispered, his breath warm against Mulder's ear "It's okay, Mulder. I don't want our first time to be in a car. If you and I get to be together, it's got to be in a bed, with clean sheets and lube, and maybe a bottle of wine." He nipped sharply at Mulder's neck, and then laid his head on Mulder's shoulder, nestling in against him. "That sounds..." Mulder yawned and settled closer to Krycek, his eyes heavy. "That sounds really nice. It'll be really..." He smiled and sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes. They'd have time for a few minutes of much needed sleep and then they'd be on their way back to the city. As he fell asleep, his head was filled with images of their kiss and what was awaiting him.

When Krycek awoke, the shadows were beginning to lengthen, and he had a crick in his neck that he didn't believe would ever straighten itself out again. He checked his watch, and shook Mulder anxiously.

"Mulder, Mulder, wake up. It's already 4pm."

The drive back along the freeway was a nightmare of standing traffic. It felt as though they would never make it back to New York, and that some day their bodies would be found in their car, along with all the other lemmings on the freeway.

Mulder had just told Krycek his theory on why Cole would go after Girardi, when his cell phone rang. It was Scully telling him that she'd found Dr. Girardi and that he was going to be arriving in New York on a 7:30 train. He looked at his watch as he hung up and saw that it was already 6:15. With traffic the way it was they'd be damn lucky to get to the station on time.

He looked over to see Krycek watching him expectantly. "Scully found Dr. Girardi. We have to be at Bronx Station by 7:30. Think we'll make it?"

"We'd better, Mulder. Starsky and Hutch would, and those suckers aren't anything like as sexy as we are." Krycek grinned at him, and then winced at the face Mulder made at him. "Want me to hang out the window and do my impression of a police siren?"

"Oh, yeah," Mulder snickered, "why don't you do that? I'll pinch your ass to make sure you hit the right pitch."

"Touch my ass, and I'll sing like Sarah Brightman," said Krycek, giving Mulder a sultry look that he didn't quite manage to hold. After a moment or two's attempt at a solemn demeanor, he finally lost it. His lips twitched, and then he was laughing.

Cracking up along with him, Mulder laughed until he could feel tears coming from his eyes. There'd been so much tension for the past couple of days. Not just what was going on in his personal life, though that was a lot to absorb on its own, but the case as well. Now here they were in a race to save a man's life. A race that was stalled because of the goddamn traffic. If he didn't get it out of his system, he'd spend the next moments trying to drive the car over the ones impeding his progress. He had a feeling the rental company wouldn't be too thrilled about that.

"Thanks," he finally said, wiping his eyes. "I needed that."

"If that made you laugh, wait 'til I do the singing, " sniggered Krycek. He checked his watch and the laughter stopped. "Uh, Mulder, get off the freeway. I'll get us there if you take the streets I tell you, okay? Better still, let me drive?"

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "You can get us there? You got it." Managing to ease the car off at the next exit, Mulder pulled over at the first possible opportunity and jumped out of the car so he and Krycek could switch places. He checked his watch again. They could still make it.

Krycek scrambled over to the driver's side and as soon as Mulder was belted in, he took off down a series of side streets. Tossing his phone into Mulder's lap, he reeled off Detective Horton's number. "Call him, Mulder. We don't want to be picked up on a traffic violation and miss the train." As Mulder dialed, he swung the car under a bridge and off towards the Bronx.

It was 25 minutes after seven when Krycek finally pulled up at the front of the Railway station, and yelled "Go," while he unfastened his safety belt and locked up the car. He felt as though he had been in a brawl. Every muscle ached, but they had made it.

They made a beeline for the security desk where an envelope was waiting for them. Mulder grabbed it and ripped it open, pulling out the picture as they ran towards the platform. Having only a few moments to study it, they had to start searching the faces of the people streaming towards them.

"Stay here," Mulder said, "I'll cover the other side." He made his way closer to the train, his eyes still scanning the faces for the bearded man whose life they were trying to save. Frustration started setting in the longer he looked without seeing anything.

He looked over and locked eyes with Krycek who shook his head, indicating he wasn't having any more luck than Mulder. Gritting his teeth, Mulder turned his attention back to the disembarking passengers and then... He looked down and checked the photo in his hand. It was Girardi.

Mulder looked up again and was about to approach when he saw Augustus Cole appear behind Girardi, a gun in his hand. Drawing his weapon, Mulder quickly cut his way through the crowd.

"Federal agent! Drop your weapon!"

Cole didn't react and Mulder watched as he fired two shots into Girardi, dropping the other man instantly.

"Drop the gun!" Mulder shouted, his eyes wide as Cole pointed his gun at him and fired.

From where he was standing, Krycek could see the activity. He couldn't get to Mulder in time, and when he heard the gunfire and saw Mulder fall it was as though his own body had been pierced. Mulder couldn't be dead. Not now. Not now that he'd fallen for the sullen aggravating, beautiful...

He ran to where Mulder lay, forcing his way past the bodies of passengers who were still leaving the train.

"Mulder." Oh, God, he was dead, and there would be no more kisses; no night of passion in a soft bed with a bottle of wine. Dead.

Mulder stirred, and Krycek felt unaccountably furious as his own heart started to beat once again.

"Girardi! Where is he?" mumbled Mulder.

"Girardi's not here." Responded Krycek, baffled by the question.

"I saw him." The words were spoken with feeling, and Krycek felt his anger hike again until he wanted to punch Mulder, hit him for making him feel this way, hurt like this even for a moment.

"Mulder! You were shouting and waving your gun around, but Girardi never showed." Krycek was speaking through gritted teeth now as they began to make their way off the platform.

Mulder was seething as they made their way to the security monitoring room. He'd seen Girardi and Cole, dammit! Cole had fired at him and missed somehow, but he'd been there. And they'd lost him. If Mulder hadn't seen the genuine fright on Krycek's face at thinking he'd been shot, he would have torn him a new one for letting them get away, but... As more time passed Mulder began to question whether they'd been there at all.

Trying to shake off his uncertainty, Mulder concentrated on instructing the security guards in the way he wanted them to examine the surveillance tapes and to inform him if they spotted either Cole or Girardi. He'd just finished when Krycek approached him and asked if he could speak to him. Frowning, Mulder followed him over to a secluded corner of the room.

"What's the problem?" Mulder asked, a little annoyed.

"You still haven't answered my question...about what happened."

"I told you. I thought I saw Girardi."

"You almost killed someone out there. And we both know I'm covering for you by keeping it between us."

Mulder looked at him and knew that he was right. "What do you want to know?"

"Just the truth. There are things you're not telling me and I need to know."

Mulder clenched his jaw and proceeded to tell Krycek his theory that Cole possessed the psychic ability to generate illusions so real they could kill. He watched as Krycek digested the information then accepted it without question. If they hadn't been in a room full of strangers, Mulder would have kissed him on the spot for having faith in him.

Krycek was leaning in towards Mulder, almost without thinking, when one of the security guards called to Mulder, and the senior agent turned away, leaving Krycek loosening his collar and shaking. This had to stop. He was going to die if he couldn't somehow get himself under control. Moving closer to the guard, Krycek tried to concentrate on what the man was saying. A car had appeared on the screen in a place where it just shouldn't be. He and Mulder exchanged glances as the man told them where to go, and then without further ado they turned and headed for track 17.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Mulder had Cole cornered, trying his damnedest to get him to agree to testify about what had happened to him and the rest of the men in the squad. Then, as soon as Cole started talking to him, he stopped and looked past him. Mulder followed Cole's gaze and saw Krycek coming up on them, his gun aimed at Cole.

"Krycek," he said firmly, "put down the gun and get out of here."

Krycek had frozen, his gun held in the stance approved by Quantico. He seemed frozen somehow, terrified that the worst was going to happen. Couldn't Mulder see that the man was carrying a gun? Couldn't he tell that Cole was dangerous? He stood, gun held well before him, one hand bracing the other, and knew that Mulder was more important to him than anything. As Cole raised his hand, pointing the gun at Mulder, Krycek fired, then fired again. Cole fell, and something skittered from his hand to lie on the concrete beside him.

"He had a gun. He was going to shoot you."

Mulder gave Krycek a slight nod, wishing he could be more comforting but knowing that Cole had committed suicide rather than live another day with what had been done to him. When police officers started streaming in to record the scene, Mulder turned to Krycek and put a gentle hand on his arm. It was obvious the kid was shaken up by what he'd just done and Mulder felt a sympathetic pang. He wanted to pull him into his arms and hold him, but that would have to wait until later.

"It's okay," he said softly, "we'll give our statements, fill out the paperwork and then we can get out of here, all right?"

Stunned, Krycek nodded. He was still looking for the gun that he'd seen Cole holding. Somehow, it would all make sense if he could just find the gun.

"He did. He had a gun," he whispered, though who he was talking to he wasn't quite certain. Mulder drew him away, heading for the detective that seemed to be in charge. They'd finished supplying their statements, and were taking their leave of the officers on the scene when Krycek finally vomited.

Mulder sighed and rubbed his back as gently as he could, whispering to him that it would be all right. He remembered back to the first man he'd had to kill and was filled with empathy for his partner. Empathy and a fondness that was growing the more time they spent together.

"Listen, we need to get you out of here," Mulder whispered once the retching had stopped and Krycek seemed to have things under control again. "You need to get cleaned up. Do you think you can do that on your own? Or do you want me to take you to the men's room?"

"I'm... I'm okay, Mulder. Krycek scrubbed furiously at his face with a tissue from his pocket, and shivered as the local police watched them leave with faintly condescending smiles. "He's dead. He's really dead, and I killed him."

He followed Mulder back to the car in a daze, and handed the keys over to the senior agent without any comment. As Mulder steered the car away from the station, he began looking out for a likely hotel.

"You'll be all right, Alex," Mulder said as he drove, "it's hit you hard, but you will be all right." He didn't know what else there was he could say at that moment so he tentatively reached for Krycek's hand and held it until they came to a hotel that looked suitable. "Krycek, you sit tight," he said as he pulled the car into the small parking lot, "and I'll get us a room."

There were no arguments. The cocky young man had apparently been utterly superseded by the white-faced, shaken boy that sat huddled in the car. He watched apathetically as Mulder disappeared, and then returned with keys, and drove the car into the secured parking lot beneath the hotel. When Mulder got out of the car again, Krycek remained, and finally Mulder came around to his door, opened it, and pulled on his arm.

"Come on, Alex, you'll start to feel better once you can get out of those clothes and into a hot shower," Mulder said, helping Krycek to his feet and letting the young man lean against him as they made their way to the elevator.

Both were silent as they rode to their floor, and as Mulder helped Krycek into their room, he hoped that he'd be able to do something to help him deal with what he'd done.

Mulder frowned as he helped Krycek to sit down. This looked nothing like the confident kid who'd confronted him outside the sleep clinic. The man in front of him was in shock and...vulnerable. Without any hesitation, Mulder started helping him out of his clothes, starting with the jacket then loosening the tie. He wasn't feeling anything besides a need to do something, anything to get Krycek through this.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this," he said as he unbuttoned Krycek's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders, "but you don't look like you're up to it."

Krycek sat and let Mulder remove the shirt, and then looked up at him, his eyes huge in his stricken face. "I didn't want you to die. When I saw you on the platform, I thought you were dead." He laid his head against Mulder's thigh and turned his face against the smooth silk of the pants. "I couldn't bear for you to be dead."

"Alex..." Mulder didn't know what to say. The emotion he heard in Krycek's voice frightened him a little. He didn't want someone who barely knew him to be getting this emotional over him, but it felt good. He hated to admit that as he looked at how broken Krycek seemed to be at that very moment, but it was the truth. He also hated to admit that the warmth of Krycek's face against his leg was beginning to replace empathy with something very different.

Mulder cleared his throat and stepped back a little. "It's okay," he said softly, leaning down to kiss the top of Krycek's head, "I'm not dead. Nothing happened to me." He started stroking Krycek's cheek with the back of his fingers then stopped, feeling a little awkward as the intimacy of the situation struck him.

He gave Krycek a small smile and straightened up. "I'm going to run a bath for you. I think it'll be better for you than a shower right now. You need to relax as much as you can." Another swift kiss, and Mulder headed to the bathroom.

As Mulder left the room, Krycek sat, staring after him. His mind was racing as he pondered what options he had. One thing was certain, he'd given his feelings for Mulder away bigtime, and there was not going to be any going back from that. He was utterly lost. What could he do? Any feelings he might have for Mulder would be crushed, trampled underfoot by the events that he knew were inevitable. Far better to run away, now, before anyone got hurt.

Anyone but me, he thought bitterly.

Having thought that, he knew that he was going nowhere tonight except into that bathroom. Standing at last, he removed his remaining clothing and then, naked, went to find Mulder.

Mulder held his hand under the running water and looked up when Krycek walked into the bathroom. For some reason, he hadn't expected him to be completely undressed. But he was, and Mulder couldn't stop staring at him. He'd never had occasion to see anything beautiful in another man before, but at that very moment he couldn't think of any other way to describe Krycek. He was solid but still sleek, broad shoulders tapering to a slim waist, a firm, defined stomach that Mulder had the unexplainable urge to run his tongue over. His gaze continued traveling down and his breath caught in his throat when he realized that he really wanted Krycek. Kissing was one thing, but seeing him looking so fragile yet still so strong, made Mulder want to ask him to show him exactly what he'd been missing.

"I'm..." Mulder finally tore his eyes away when he began to feel as if he'd want to pursue something that Krycek wasn't in the mood for, "I have to go buy some things for us," he muttered. "Toiletries and things..."

"Stay?" Krycek didn't move; he merely stood, his body filling the doorway. "I want you to stay." He stepped forward at last, permitting Mulder to depart if he still wanted, his eyes still huge and haunted as they watched him.

Another pause followed, and neither man moved, and finally, Krycek turned his attention to the bathtub, stepping over and turning off the tap. Slowly, he stepped into the water and sat himself down with a grateful sigh. "God, that feels good. You should take a bath too."

"Yeah, I will when you've...had enough," Mulder said quickly and looked away when he caught himself staring again. "I'll go get that stuff. Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Mulder," said Krycek, vaguely. He'd closed his eyes and was now lying back in the steaming water. Mulder had been right. This was exactly what he'd needed right now. He reached lazily for the soap and began to stroke it onto his body haphazardly. It was plain that he was not concentrating. After a few minutes, he stopped, and merely lay there, his muscles soaking up the heat of the water as the tension drained away.

Mulder made quick work of buying the things they needed. Since neither of them had foreseen having to be out of town for very long, there wasn't even a razor to be had between the two of them. He took his bag of supplies back up to the room and dumped the contents onto one of the double beds. Scattered among the toiletries they'd need were condoms and lubricant.

Mulder stared at the tube and the box of condoms. Either he was being very optimistic that Krycek was going to come around, or he was planning for future encounters with the next man who happened to catch his newly opened eye. No, he thought bitterly, it wasn't just any guy he could be interested in; it was Krycek. For some reason only the gods knew, Mulder wanted him. Maybe it was because Krycek made *him* feel wanted, but the truth was that this would most likely be the one and only time he'd allow himself to do something like this. If it even happened.

He sighed and looked towards the bathroom. A bath probably really would feel very good after the couple of days he'd had. When Krycek was finished, he'd take one and then go to bed. He'd be satisfied with making sure Krycek was doing okay and then going to sleep. Really, he would. Another sigh and he regarded the things on the bed again.

After he put the condoms and lube back into the bag and placed it on the nightstand, he stripped down to his boxers and took everything else into the bathroom. Krycek looked so peaceful, Mulder didn't want to disturb him by talking so he put everything next to the sink and started running the hot water so he could shave.

The sound of the running water woke Alex from his doze in the rapidly cooling water. Swiftly he completed the soaping he'd begun earlier, and then dove down beneath the water to rinse himself. On emerging, he found the shampoo that the hotel provided and poured half into his hand, lathering up his short hair as he watched Mulder shave. Mulder was sleek and lean. Krycek studied the interplay of the muscles below the skin of his back and wished that he could touch. He suddenly felt a renewed interest in his partner. Yes, tonight, he thought.

"Feel better?" Mulder smiled at him as he rinsed his razor then reached for a toothbrush. "I hope you don't mind that I'm getting a head start on cleaning up. I just wanted to start feeling human again. It's amazing how the little things can make you feel so good, isn't it?" He stopped when he realized he was babbling in order to avoid looking at Krycek as he finished his bath.

"I'll kill to brush my teeth, Mulder," said Krycek as he watched the other man scrub industriously at his mouth. "You know, I've developed this taste in my mouth that reminds me of long dead animals." He made a face, and then submerged to rinse his hair off, returning to the surface glistening with moisture, and looking absurdly young. "Okay, I'm out of here," he said, and matching the words to the deed, he rose to stand, wet and splendid as he reached for a towel.

Finishing up, Mulder did his best not to stare at Krycek as he reached into the tub to unplug the drain. He even went so far as to sit on the edge of the tub and watch the water level go down so he wouldn't have to watch Krycek drying off. It was ridiculous. He was trying to stop fantasizing about laying Krycek down on cool, clean sheets and kissing him again, kissing him and touching him and discovering ways to make him feel good.

He took a deep breath and watched as the last of the water drained from the tub. "You look better," he said suddenly. "Better than before, I mean." Putting the plug back in the drain, he started the water going full force to refill the tub.

Krycek had discarded his towel onto the lid of the toilet, and stood, stubbornly naked, filling a toothbrush with paste, frowning in concentration as the ribbon of white oozed out onto his brush. As he began to brush his teeth he let out a little sound of satisfaction somewhere between a sigh and a moan.

He scrubbed for a minute or two, and then rinsed his mouth, brushed again, rinsed, and finally chuckled. "God, that feels good. I feel almost human." Reaching for the razor and the shaving foam, he began to lather up his face, making faces at himself in the mirror as he began to scrape away his growth of bristle.

"See what I mean?" Mulder smiled as he stepped out of his boxers and into the steaming water. "Oh god," he groaned, sinking into the tub, this is really, really..." He closed his eyes but not before taking a lingering look at Krycek's naked body and feeling a tight knot of arousal starting in his abdomen. Krycek seemed to be doing just fine. "Looking fine, too," he murmured sleepily then inhaled deeply, any worry that his arousal would become evident fading the more he relaxed.

How to go from total relaxation to complete madness in one easy lesson, thought Krycek as he heard Mulder's last words, and looked at the long, lean, lazy form that lay in the tub beside him. He could feel the impression that his partner was having on him as it translated itself into hot, pulsing spurts that filled his groin to make it ache pleasantly, and picked up the towel to dry his now smooth face, dragging out the moment as long as he could in pleasant anticipation of being able finally to get his hands on Mulder.

Finally dried off, hair combed neatly, Krycek sat down on the edge of the bathtub and reached for the soap. Picking up a washcloth, he lathered it up and then stroked it across Mulder's chest.

Mulder's eyes opened slowly when he felt the gentle touch, and he smiled up at Krycek. This was a very good sign that maybe he wouldn't have to spend the night wondering what might have been. "What are you doing?" he whispered, putting his hand over Krycek's. "I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of you."

"What do you think, Mulder? I'm just making sure that you wash behind your ears. I wouldn't want any of your important little places to go unwashed when it's in my power to make sure that they're shiny and clean." He shivered a little, and then raised one of Mulder's arms, soaping down over the biceps to the pit. For a minute he seemed to be concentrating on his task to the exclusion of all other thought, and then suddenly he lifted his eyes to meet his partner's gaze. "Oh, God, Mulder." Leaning forward, he placed his lips onto Mulder's again as his hand, still holding the washcloth, slid aimlessly over Mulder's body.

Groaning as he parted his lips beneath Krycek's, Mulder put everything he had into the kiss. He wanted Krycek to know how much he wanted this, how eager he was to experience everything he could. He gripped Krycek and carefully slid him into the tub with him, smiling as he thought how grateful he was that it was larger than the average tub.

"I want to make sure you can get to everything a little easier," Mulder breathed against Krycek's mouth, grinning as he slid his hand over his back.

Mouths, tongues, hands, and the feel of the warm water on his clean skin, and Alex Krycek was in heaven. His hand strayed down to the join of Mulder's thighs to cup his balls, then slowly slid up to find the man's erection, hard and insistent as it slid beneath his palm. He would have looked, would have checked it out except that Mulder's mouth was on his, and their tongues were twining together, and he was pressed tightly against Mulder's side, with wonderfully shivering sweet prickles flooding his groin.

The feel of Krycek's hand on his cock made Mulder groan appreciatively, and he moved his hips, seeking more contact. This felt like the most natural thing in the world, to have Krycek touching him that way, to feel Krycek's weight against him as they kissed lazily, easily.

With a soft sigh, Mulder pulled back, smiling as he kissed the corner of Krycek's mouth. "Don't kill me," he whispered, kissing a line to Krycek's ear, "but I...I'm sorry. Can I wash my hair before we get too far?" He looked at Krycek apologetically. "I sound like a woman, don't I?"

"Come on." Alex turned Mulder, slithering around with some difficulty until he was sitting behind him, and reached for the shampoo, applying it to his hand. With one hand, he began to massage it into Mulder's scalp, whilst with the other he scooped up water and poured it onto the wet hair to make lather. Working it into Mulder's hair, he leant forward to nibble at Mulder's neck as his fingers moved.

After a moment or two, Krycek sighed and began to extract himself from the tub. "Come on. Rinse. I want to take you to bed, Mulder." He stood, one hand out to help.

Swallowing hard, Mulder nodded then ducked under the water to rinse the shampoo from his hair. He felt better, he had to admit, but as he took Krycek's hand and got out of the tub, he wondered if the hair-washing thing hadn't just been a delay tactic. This was going to happen. He wanted it, but it still scared the shit out of him.

Following Krycek as he led him into the bedroom, Mulder could hear the blood pounding in his ears as they approached the bed. "I've never done this," he blurted out, feeling stupid and awkward. After what had happened in the tub he thought he'd be more at ease, but... Uncharted territory didn't begin to cover what this was.

Krycek turned to face him, stepping in as Mulder walked towards him, seemingly in a daze. He put his arms around the still damp body of Fox Mulder and pulled him tight against his own flesh, his mouth seeking Mulder's again as he slid his cock back and forth against Mulder's own hardness.

"Come on," he said again, and laid Mulder down against the pillows, following him to kiss him, as his hands began to wander over the sleek body. Not too fast, I don't want to lose him, he thought. The feeling of Mulder in his arms and willing was making him crazy.

Melting into the kisses and touching, Mulder felt his anxiety slipping away as Krycek caressed him, putting him at ease. The image of him as some blushing virgin and Krycek as the savvy lover flashed through his mind, and he laughed softly into Krycek's mouth. He could never have imagined this would be the case, but in a way, that's exactly what was going on. His amusement faded, replaced by a wave of lust and need when he felt Krycek's hand move to grip his cock.

"Yes..." he murmured, thrusting into the heat of Krycek's touch as his own hand roamed over Krycek's hip.

"Feels good, does it?" Krycek snickered, as his knowing hand slid along Mulder's cock to circle the head and stroke it firmly. "Wait for this." He squirmed down until he lay between Mulder's legs, and then lay, watching him with a smile in his eyes as he continued to stroke him. When he was sure that Mulder was going to cry out, he suddenly put out his tongue and began to lick the velvet head with broad sweeps of his tongue. "Tell me if things get too much for you, Mulder," he grated, his voice like sand in brandy as he worked on Mulder's cock.

All Mulder could manage was a quick nod, any ability to speak gone the second Krycek applied that talented tongue to his cock. The languid licks were already driving him crazy, electric fingers of pleasure making his body tremble. He almost lost it completely when Krycek took his entire length into his mouth. Nothing he'd ever had done to him had been like this. Absolutely nothing had made him throw his head back and groan, low and long, as his fingers clutched at the bedclothes. As the wet heat of Krycek's lips and tongue continued to tease him, devouring him, Mulder felt his orgasm rising quickly inside him.

Krycek could feel that he was coming. He pulled his head up briefly to smile at Mulder. "Baby, if you and I were regular lovers, I'd make you wait for it. I'd do this until you couldn't think of anything else. I'd lick you, and suck you, and drive you crazy until you begged me to fuck you. I could do that still, if you like, or I can suck you off now and then start all over again. You choose for me, Mulder. Which would you like?"

"Suck me off," Mulder gasped, licking his lips as his mouth went dry at the promise in everything Krycek was saying to him. "Do it, Alex," he said, panting as he thrust his hips uselessly, needing to feel Krycek touch him again. "Make me come. I want to... I want to come in your mouth."

"You got it, Fox," said Krycek, cheekily, and lowered his head onto the cock that was bobbing beside his lips. The taste of Mulder was exquisite. All that the man was seemed centered here under his hands and his mouth. He drew away again, and as the tip of Mulder's cock leaked clear liquid, he trailed his finger in it and then reached down to massage the opening that was Mulder's anus, pressing and circling as he intensified his sucking.

The unfamiliar touch took Mulder by surprise and his first instinct was to move away from it, but he settled when he realized Krycek was just massaging him. He could handle that, and as Krycek's mouth sucked voraciously on his cock, the caress of his finger only heightened what was being done to him.

"Alex...oh god..." he panted, his toes curling as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release. "Feels so good...oh god..."

The smoky rumble of Alex's laughter washed over Mulder. Alex was moving up and down on his dick, his mouth making slick, slurping sounds as he took Mulder deep to the back of his throat. The finger slowly sank inside Mulder, never ceasing that maddening circling that Alex had started. Suddenly, as Mulder jerked and thrust, Alex slid the finger in deep, seeking for the gland that was buried inside his lover. He chuckled again as he found it and stroked it gently.

The wave of sensation that coursed through him as Krycek's finger moved inside him made Mulder cry out. It was all too much. Krycek's mouth, hot and insistent on his cock, Krycek's finger invading him... He squeezed his eyes shut as the eruption of his orgasm started deep inside then burst forth. All he was aware of was crying out Krycek's name and reaching for his hair, gripping it tightly. He bucked and jerked, his body shuddering from the force of it as his cock shot streams of come into Krycek's mouth.

As Mulder's cock pulsed spurt after spurt into Krycek's mouth, he swallowed it down, his mouth sucking avidly. He didn't stop sucking until Mulder was totally limp beneath him. At last, he moved away to lick across Mulder's thighs; the finger had remained in place, still moving in small circles inside him.

"God, Mulder, you're so sexy. I think I've died and gone to heaven." He kissed the flesh of the inside of Mulder's thigh as he spoke.

There were no words to describe what Mulder was feeling as he lay there, spent and happier than he could remember being in a long time. Krycek had already done things to him that felt so good he couldn't imagine what else was left.

"That was incredible," Mulder smiled, gasping a little as he moved against Krycek's finger. "You're incredible... God, I can't believe that feels so good."

"You want to believe, Mulder?" smirked Krycek, still nipping and teasing around Mulder's genitals. "That was just a starter. Wait for the main event." He crooked his finger a little, stroking against that place inside him once more. "You're so fucking gorgeous." Without stopping that maddening, slow caress, he squirmed up to cover Mulder, kissing him deeply as he draped his body over Mulder's. "I want to fuck you, you know. Can I? Please?"

The words caused a split second of panic to rise in Mulder and he broke the kiss. "No...I'm sorry, Alex, I can't let you do that." He averted his eyes, knowing that he was disappointing Krycek and unable to look at him. "This...you feel good, but... I just can't do that. I'm sorry."

Krycek smiled again, zeroing in on Mulder's mouth to kiss him again and again as he lay against him. His fingers were still touching, stroking, circling as though they had a life of their own. "Then touch me, Mulder. Please? I need..." He nudged his erection against Mulder in mute appeal, and nibbled on the lobe of Mulder's ear.

Mulder nodded and sighed as the nips and Krycek's hot breath tickled his ear. His hand reached down to encircle Krycek's cock and he held it as he would his own, beginning to slowly stroke it. Krycek was being so good about this, Mulder thought as he wriggled against Krycek's hand.

"Alex...if... Will it hurt?" he asked softly, his heart pounding in his chest at the fact that he was even considering what Krycek had asked him.

"Not if I do it right for you, love. Not if I take my time and make sure that you're ready every step of the way." He licked Mulder's cheek, placed a kiss on the end of the generous nose. "It can burn a little to begin with, but with lots of lube, if I stretch you properly, you really won't know what hit you. When you come from it, you'll see God. I promise you."

Mulder pulled him in for another kiss and let go of his cock so he could put both his arms around him. "Okay," he whispered, brushing his lips over Krycek's, "okay, I'll trust you." His stomach was already fluttering at the thought of what he was about to do. "I trust you," he repeated.

Diving back down to where Mulder's half hard cock was filling in time to the rhythmic motion of his fingers, Krycek began to suck on it once more, working it until it was once more hard and shiny. Moving back, he grimaced at Mulder. "This would go better if I had some lube. Damn! Now I have to think what we can use."

"Oh," Mulder said quickly and pointed at the nightstand. "I...in the bag. I bought a few things in case we..." He smiled at him. "I thought maybe I'd be fucking you later. Guess I was wrong."

Laughing, Krycek removed his hand and sat up to examine the supplies that Mulder had bought. "No, not wrong. I've got that on my list of things to do!" he said, coating his fingers with the slippery liquid, and then drizzling more down into the crack of Mulder's ass. As he reached again to stroke his way into Mulder once more, while his maddening mouth teased the bobbing cock that was now fully hard.

"Oh my god," Mulder keened, his voice trailing off as he writhed and bucked against Krycek's hand. "I can't..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "'Alex..." he wailed. "Do it...please...I want to know..."

The words sank into Alex's head, sent a fiery trail of need to his neglected cock, and made him tremble.

"M-Mulder... you have to say if you don't... if you... Oh, fuck." He began to slide the finger in and out of Mulder, slowly getting him used to the sensation.

"Just do it," Mulder gasped, " I don't care." He bucked against Krycek's touch. "I've never...but I want to."

Krycek's mouth was busy, his hand marking counterpoint as he ensured that his partner didn't quite come. He stretched Mulder until there were two fingers, then three. Outwardly he was calm and controlled, while inside, his belly fluttered and roiled, and his body shivered with the prospect. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more. Pulling back, he started to lube himself.

Mulder knew he should have been more apprehensive, but there was something about the young man that put him at ease. It shouldn't have, but it did nonetheless. He groaned and arched against the fingers filling him. It was all too good, and he couldn't stop moaning his approval at everything that was going on. "Alex," he whispered, "I'm ready..."

"Jesus, Mulder... " Alex was dry mouthed, shaking now with the need to possess this fine-limbed, beautiful ingenue. He scooped the man's legs up and pushed his knees up to his chest, pressing his cock against Mulder, desperate to know him before this interlude would be over. "I think I'm just about to explode because I want you so much." Leaning in, he drove home at the same time as his mouth claimed Mulder's now kiss-swollen lips.

There was pain, though it was more a burning as Krycek entered him, but Mulder could take it, he knew it. His hands came up to clutch him closer, wanting to get as close to him as possible. "It hurts," he gasped, "slow down. Please..."

Krycek froze. "Are you all right, Mulder? Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," he lied. Summoning up every ounce of willpower, Alex remained still. "Believe me, it will feel good. It will." Kisses followed, and prayers that Mulder wouldn't, couldn't be cruel enough to stop him.

Mulder squeezed his eyes shut. "I want this," he gasped, pulling Krycek closer so he could kiss him and gain some small comfort from him. "I'm just not...used to it, that's all." He clung to Krycek and barely moved his hips, whimpering as he took him deeper. "Make it feel good," he murmured, his arms tightening, "I know you will."

"Give me a minute, love." Alex gasped, trying to hold himself still and regroup. It took a minute before he could think of anything beside the swirling joy that flickered through his stomach and sizzled across his nerve endings, but at last he succeeded in getting himself under control. He could feel that he was nearly there, nearly inside Mulder to the fullest extent. He snapped his hips suddenly, and felt the give as he sank inside to lie stomach to stomach with Mulder.

Mulder let out a slow, deep breath as he felt Krycek fill him. It was so new, so strange, but really, really good. He didn't know what to do, content to lie there and feel Krycek's heat stretching him in a way he never thought he'd want. Softly kissing Krycek's cheek, Mulder closed his eyes and concentrated on the new sensations. "Don't move yet," he whispered, his hands rubbing Alex's back, "I just want to feel you like this for a second."

"Oh yeah," gasped Alex. "Can't... can't move yet. Damn, but you feel good." He lay, feeling the sparks and tingles of Mulder's flesh abrading his, and tried for some control. As he felt himself regain confidence, he took Mulder's face between his hands. "Are you ready?" he asked, and kissed the mouth again. "We're gonna go for it now."

Mulder opened his eyes and kissed Alex again, smiling as he nodded his head. "Do it," he whispered, "I'm ready." He continued kissing him as Alex started moving. "Oh god," Mulder groaned, "this is..." His fingers dug into Alex's back as each thrust sent shocks of unfamiliar but welcome sensation through him. He could feel his cock getting harder as the friction of being trapped between their bodies aroused him further. A husky laugh escaped him at the thought that he could possibly get any more turned on than he already was. "God...I love this, Alex...fuck me..."

Funny how the words made Krycek's belly perform flip-flops as he heard the low voice murmur its sultry message. Mulder was beautiful, Mulder was adorable, and Mulder was here in his arms, begging him to go on. He shivered and cranked up the pace, feeling his balls draw up tight in response.

"I won't last much longer, Mulder, " he whispered. "Come on."

"I'm so close," Mulder said breathlessly, already feeling his climax growing inside him. Every thrust of Krycek's cock pushed him closer and closer to his ultimate release until he thought he'd go crazy from needing to come. "Alex..." he whimpered, "touch me...I want to feel you touch me..."

Fumbling between their two bodies interrupted Krycek's pounding, and the sensation that there were bubbles of light pouring through him receded slightly as he groped to find and hold Mulder's cock. Pulling himself into a position where he could kneel and still slide in and out of Mulder, he laid Mulder across his knees and applied himself to bringing the senior agent to orgasm.

Mulder wanted to shout with relief when Alex did what he'd asked. The touch was electric, and Mulder was a goner, he knew it. As the first lightning strikes of his orgasm began shooting through him, Mulder cried out, not sure what he was saying. But he could feel his come bursting from his cock, and that, paired with the sensual slide of Alex's dick inside him, sent him to heights of pleasure he'd never felt before. The thought scared him as much as it thrilled him and he shouted Alex's name, repeating it over and over as he came.

There were sounds, and some of them were coming from him, but he couldn't stop them, couldn't control his own gasps, or his spasmodic thrusting into the place that joined them, the place that was causing the waves of utter delight to flicker up from his cock, through his belly and along his spine, tensing his muscles until they cracked. He couldn't stop looking at Mulder, the swollen lips twisted in the throes of a pleasure that was almost too much to bear as he sobbed Alex's name. He couldn't help himself. With a final gasp, he came.

Alex was shuddering above him and Mulder felt his cock swelling and jerking inside him as he came. It was all so different for him, to be taken like this, and his head swam with mixed emotions about what exactly it would mean once they left this room.

Mulder shoved the thoughts away and let himself become lost in the warmth and affection surrounding him. It might have only been in his head, but for this very second, he felt safe and needed.

Washed by pleasure, so shaken that he couldn't speak, Alex Krycek collapsed onto Mulder, his breath coming in great gasps as he attempted to regain control of his shuddering body. His lips sought the skin of Mulder's neck, and he lay, sprawled and panting over the body of his lover. After a moment or two, he rolled to the side to allow Mulder to stretch, and then hugged him close once more.

"God, Mulder, that was..." He said nothing more, merely groaned.

"It was," Mulder murmured, breathing deeply and smiling at the soreness he felt. It meant he was changed somehow, and he found that strangely comforting. Impulsively, he pulled Alex tight against him and kissed him, laughing as he did so. "You took my cherry, Krycek. Does this mean we're going steady?" He sobered as the words left his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply..."

"Oh God, if you only meant that, Mulder. I'm... I wanted you for so long. You can't believe how wonderful I feel right now." He let Mulder lead, accepting the kisses that the other man offered, opening to him and feeling the silken sweet moisture of tongue and lips with a joy that made him almost glow.

Mulder sighed into Alex's mouth, unable to stop smiling as the young man seemed to surrender to him. He was excited by that thought, but not for the reasons he would have had before everything that just happened. This surrender meant that Alex probably meant everything he was saying. It wasn't just some junior agent giving in because it was easier than making waves. This was different.

"You're something else," Mulder grinned, nuzzling Alex's ear, "and a big, fat liar."

"How am I a liar?" Alex retorted. "I mean it. I knew you were gorgeous, and when I met you, I thought that you were going to hate me. I can't believe that you... that we..." He trailed off, his mouth sucking on the fine-grained skin of Mulder's shoulder, and for a moment he didn't say anything, and then he whispered, his lips beside Mulder's ear, "Just try to ditch me now."

Mulder laughed loudly and rolled them so he was pinning Alex beneath him. "Don't worry. I have no plans to do anything but keep you really close by." He gave Alex a swift kiss then smiled down on him. "And you're a liar because you never even laid eyes on me before that morning. I think I would have remembered you lurking around and checking me out."

"Oh, believe me, I saw you." Alex cleared his throat, nerves suddenly making him shiver. "Mulder, please, there's something that you have to know, and I want you to listen to it all before you say or do anything. Can you do that for me?" Alex searched Mulder's face with anxious eyes, all his joy now drained away as he became serious.

Mulder frowned and slowly rolled off Alex. His heart was racing and his blood pounding in his ears as he thought of what Alex could possibly have to tell him. "What? Is this some kind of set up? So those bastards would have a reason to dismiss me?"

"No, Mulder. No." Alex seemed almost desperate as he clung to Mulder. "Please, listen and I'll tell you." He stared, wide-eyed at the other man. "Please," he whispered again, his voice full of despair.

"Okay," Mulder said slowly, his eyes narrowed. "Just tell me what you have to tell me." He moved out of Alex's grip and swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he sat up. Whatever it was, he didn't think he could look at Alex when he told him.

"It's not easy." Alex rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He searched for the words that he needed to make Mulder understand. When he did begin to speak his voice was a husky whisper that held pain ill-concealed. "You know that Dana Scully was assigned to you to watch you and report back to certain people that were concerned about your search for the truth?" A flick of a glance from beneath thick lashes checked that Mulder hadn't moved.

Mulder closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. If that was the worst of it, he could handle it. After all, he and Scully had grown very close. If Alex had been able to get under his skin in so short a time, Mulder knew he'd be able to get past this. *If* that's all there was to it. "Okay, so you were partnered with me to watch me," he finally said. "Go on."

"Yeah, the same old men sent me, when it became plain that she had been suborned from their cause. They approached me in Quantico and asked me if I wanted to play a part in preserving national security, and then they began to coach me in the things that you've been researching. They set me to keep track of you and to stop you from finding anything out. I really thought that I could do it, Mulder, but I can't. I can't." He paused again, hands pressed against his face as though shutting out the unpleasant things that he knew were to come.

"I..." Mulder turned around to face Alex, frowning at the obvious distress he was in. "Hey," he whispered, placing his hand on Alex's stomach, "you aren't the first to be sent to do that, and I doubt you'll be the last." He began rubbing small circles over the firm muscles. "I'm glad you told me, okay? It'll be all right, Alex."

"No, wait. There's more." Alex placed his hand over Mulder's, stopping the gentle motion of his hand. "I told them what we were investigating. I gave them all the notes, Mulder. There's nothing left. I'm sorry."

Mulder tilted his head and watched him for a few moments. When he'd gotten in the car and discovered the envelope was missing, he knew they'd gotten it, but... Krycek? He shook his head and pulled his hand away. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," he said softly, too hurt and angry with himself to lash out right away. Taking a deep breath, he got up and started getting dressed. "I knew I couldn't trust you, but I didn't listen to my instincts," he said, his mouth set in a firm line as he roughly pulled on his shirt.

"No, Mulder, wait; please wait." Alex spoke rapidly, his voice a husky murmur as he tried to stave off Mulder's inevitable departure. "You don't understand. They're watching me all the time. They didn't want another screw up the way that they had when they sent Scully to you. I guess that they were really irritated when she started to help you in your quest. They sent me in, but they watch me too. I'm putting my life on the line to tell you about this at all." Alex looked at Mulder with such a woebegone expression on his face that he almost seemed childlike. "Now I don't know what to do."

Mulder hesitated, wanting to believe what Krycek was telling him, but he couldn't. He shook his head and finished dressing. "This could all be part of their plan, Krycek. I'm not buying it." Pulling the car keys out of his pocket, he threw them at Krycek. "I'll take a cab to the airport. You can return the car."

"No!" The shout carried a world of anguish. "No, you can't leave me now. Not now. I..." Krycek stopped. Words weren't making a difference. Launching himself at Mulder, he bore the man back against the wall, pressing himself against him, his arms hugging him hard against his naked body.

"Let me go, Krycek," Mulder said, trying to stay calm before he did something he couldn't take back. "Just let me go. You're not going to seduce me a second time." His voice hitched and he closed his eyes, wishing he didn't feel like forgetting everything Krycek had just told him simply because he wanted to get back in bed with him. "Once is enough."

"I don't want you to go. Why don't you believe me?" Krycek's breathy voice was strained, close to tears. "I told you everything, and you're calling me a liar? Do you know what it took for me to tell you this? Do you know what will happen to me when they find out?" He paused. "I guess that if it had been Scully, you'd have patted her head and told her it didn't matter."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Scully," Mulder growled, pushing Krycek away from him. "She's my closest friend. I've known you for two days. Besides," he sneered, "she's never tried to get me in bed after betraying me. You want to know why I don't believe you? Because I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to believe. I wouldn't put it past those bastards to make this part of the plan. They must think I'm an idiot." He glanced at the bed and clenched his jaw. "They're right. I *am* an idiot."

"She's your closest friend, Mulder, yeah, and she was sent by the same people that sent me, to do the same job. The only difference between us is that I told you. I couldn't stand by and watch you be crushed over and over again. I couldn't help them do that. Fuck. What will it take to convince you that..." He stopped short and turned away, hugging himself. "What will it take? Anything, Mulder."

"Give me back the report." Mulder's voice was even as he watched Krycek. He wanted so badly to believe him. It was a need he couldn't fully fathom. The kid had betrayed him. He didn't know him. Why the hell was it so important that Krycek really was coming clean? "If you give me the report, I'll know you're telling me the truth."

"I can't," said Krycek, his voice flat with defeat. "They took it. They took everything, my notebook, the lot. So I guess that you'd better go." He walked slowly back to the bed and sank down onto the edge. "Story of my life, really. Always too little, too late and too great a cost."

"What..." Mulder's voice caught in his throat. "What's going to happen to you now? You just move on to your next target? Get laid while you're doing your job?" He didn't want to sound so bitter; didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of getting to him. "I know you're not going to be back at the Bureau."

"I don't know what you mean. Why can't I...? You're gonna turn me in? That's it then. I'm toast," Krycek said, bitterly. "You know, I never felt like this before, and I really thought that you and I..." He subsided again, and sat, huddled.

Mulder looked at him, surprised. "I thought you wouldn't want to go back because you'd done your duty by..." He stopped when he saw that Krycek was genuinely concerned about what would happen to him next. Against his better judgment, he walked over to him and knelt beside the bed. "What's going to happen to you?"

"I guess that they'll kill me. They don't tolerate failure; they already told me that." Krycek laughed shortly, no humor in his voice at all, and raised sad eyes to Mulder's face. "So go on. Why wait? Get the fuck out of here, and forget me, forget this." He indicated the bed as he spoke, and then rolled over to lie prone, his shoulders heaving.

"Dammit, Alex, I can't forget this. Or you." Mulder moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he hung his head. "I don't know why, but I can't forget you so easily. You made me do something I never do with people I don't know. I trusted you. Against my better judgment, I trusted you, Alex, and you betrayed me so easily." He took a deep breath and turned to look at Krycek. His back was to him, but Mulder didn't need to see his face to know how upset he was. "But I don't want anything to happen to you." He put a hand on Krycek's back. "I don't know how it happened, but you already mean... I can't let them kill you."

Krycek seemed to freeze. Slowly, he rolled over to face Mulder, and there was a look on his face that was compounded of agony and hope. "You can't leave me, Mulder. I..." He lowered his gaze again, and then finally his chin went up in the defiant attitude that Mulder had already recognized as being the kid's way of giving a finger to the world. "I fucking love you, you bastard. Live with it."

"Excuse me?" Mulder asked, then shook his head. "Alex, you can't love me. You don't know me. How can you love me?"

"Yeah, right," was the less than gracious response. Krycek sat up and pulled Mulder to him. "In the space of the last couple of days, I've been with you, sleeping and waking. I've kissed you, held you, fought with you and fucked you. Goddammit, I've even killed for you. Don't you tell me what I can or can't do."

"I think you're out of your mind," Mulder smiled crookedly. "Actually, if you're telling the truth, I know you are." He locked eyes with Krycek then closed in for a gentle kiss. "You shouldn't love me," he whispered and buried his face in Krycek's neck, suddenly overcome by emotions and fatigue as he started softly crying.

"Oh, God." Krycek pulled Mulder in, his arms tight around the other man as he stroked the dark hair. "Tell me how to do this so that I can keep you. That's all I want."

Mulder didn't say anything for a few long moments, tears of frustration falling from his eyes to wet Krycek's neck as he tried to get himself under control. Finally, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he spoke. "You can keep me by not lying to me again. Please, Alex. I'm about to let you in and I can't take it if you lied to me. I don't love you because... I can't do that yet, but I want..." He stopped, silent for a minute before he began to lick his tears from Krycek's skin, sucking on the hot, salty skin before kissing his way up to Krycek's ear. "I want you, Alex," he whispered. "I swear to god you're the first man I've wanted like this, and now I have to have you. I can't love you yet, but I can't give you up."

Sitting holding Fox Mulder in his arms, Krycek wasn't sure if he was floating. He'd believed himself lost - a failure and somehow he'd been offered a second chance. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but the thought that Mulder might not just walk through that door and out of his life was almost too much for him to bear. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes, and he suddenly found that he was shaking with sobs that just wouldn't stop.

Mulder didn't stop nibbling on Krycek's ear when the crying started. He couldn't, the smell and taste and the vulnerability of the man in his arms arousing him until all he could think about was feeling the slick heat of Krycek's skin against him.

"Hold on," Mulder whispered then got up to shed his clothes in record time before lying back down on the bed, pressing his body to Krycek's. "I'm going to fuck you," he whispered, his tongue flicking into Krycek's ear, "whether you're crying or not. I'm still going to fuck you."

Laughter that had a shrill sound to it emanated from the area where Krycek had buried his face. Krycek's arms tightened around Mulder's body, and he wriggled until the two of them were pressed so hard one against the other that Mulder could feel the other man trembling. When the whispered answer came, the words were definite.

"Oh, God, Mulder, Please. I want you so much. C'mon, Mulder. Do it to me." Pushing the other man away, Krycek slid off the edge of the bed and knelt with his forearms resting on the blanket. "C'mon, Mulder, he said again.

Mulder raised an eyebrow then smirked at him. "How many times have you been on your knees like that, Alex? Don't answer that," he said, getting off the bed and picking up the tube of lube before kneeling behind Krycek. "Let's see," he unscrewed the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers, "I believe you made sure I was ready to take your cock up my ass, right?" He slid an arm across Krycek's chest and bent his head to kiss the side of his neck while he pushed his hand between Krycek's legs, feeling for his opening. "Yeah, you really teased me," he murmured, roughly pushing a finger inside, "but I don't know if I want to take that kind of time."

"It's not teasing, Mulder. It's something that you need to do if you don't want to tear skin and cause damage. You gotta stretch that opening, make it slick. We aren't built like women. We aren't self- lubricating." He groaned a little as a finger entered him, and pressed in too far, too quickly. "I want this, Mulder; I want you, but I don't want to bleed from my asshole. Take a little care, please."

Mulder hesitated then pulled his finger out. "Sorry," he murmured then tried again, taking it slower and sliding his finger in a little bit at a time. "How's that?" he asked as he nibbled on Krycek's earlobe and started moving his finger in and out.

"Oh, fuck, Mulder. You don't have any idea how good it feels." Krycek groped to find Mulder's other hand and place on his swollen dick. "Feel what you're doing to me. God, I want you." He wriggled back until Mulder's finger was deep inside him. "I want you," he whispered again.

"Yeah," Mulder breathed, tightening his hold on Krycek's dick as he moved his finger around inside him, "I do. You did it to me, Alex." He bit Krycek's ear then pulled his finger out and reached for the lube. "I want you nice and slick," he murmured, awkwardly squeezing more onto his fingers then placing them between Krycek's asscheeks. "You think you're open enough?" he asked as he spread the lube around. "And what about the condom?" He gave Krycek's dick a squeeze. "I need to slick that up too?"

"Want me to do it?" Krycek was breathing hard, as though he had been running, and he reached behind himself to feel for Mulder's erection, clasping it and stroking it. "C'mon then, put the condom on and gimme some slick." He stroked his hand over Mulder's cock as he spoke, and leaned back against him to rest his head against Mulder's shoulder, exposing his throat.

Mulder let out a small, breathy laugh and kissed Krycek's throat before reaching for a condom and putting it on with shaking hands. Somehow he managed to contain his eagerness enough to clumsily squeeze some lube into Krycek's hand. "Go on. Get me ready to fuck you."

Krycek's hand was shaking, his clasp on Mulder's dick at first tentative, then growing in confidence as he spread the slick over the latex encased cock. "God, Mulder, you're so big. It's going to fill me until I burst." Krycek's fingers slid down over slippery rubber to Mulder's balls, and began to play over them gently. "Okay, you're ready. Just take it slow, or I'll probably split right down the middle!"

Another short burst of laughter and Mulder grasped Krycek's hand and moved it away. "You sound like some of the women I've fucked," he whispered, guiding his cock to Krycek's stretched, ready opening. Almost automatically, he grabbed the back of Krycek's neck and pushed his face down into the covers as he eased his hips forward. "I'm gonna fuck you, Alex, the same way you fucked me." His breath caught in his throat as the head of his cock popped past the tight ring of muscle and was swallowed up by Krycek's willing body. "Oh fuck," he gasped, "this is...incredible."

Mulder was filling him the way that he'd known he would. His cock felt enormous within him, stretching his gut and sliding up to exert pressure in just the right places. Groaning, Krycek pushed back against his lover, striving to feel him deeper, harder, now. "Do you know how good you feel?" he whispered. "Come on. Give me more."

"I...Not as good as you feel," Mulder groaned and pushed deeper. "So fucking tight," he sighed, leaning down to kiss the back of Krycek's neck and shoulders. "Do you really love me?" he whispered, his lips tracing a wet path across Krycek's skin "Do you love this?"

Krycek had braced himself against the bedframe, and was pushing into Mulder's caresses feverishly. "I love you, yeah. I really do." He laughed, breathlessly. "I'd love it even more if you'd touch me... help me out here." He spread his thighs wider. "God, you feel good."

Mulder raised himself up slowly, but made sure to keep Krycek facedown on the bed. His eyes moved down over the fine, sculpted form of Krycek's back to the place where they were joined. Watching, fascinated, as his cock slid in and out of Krycek's ass, he grinned, moaning in appreciation of what he was seeing and feeling. "I could get used to this," he said breathlessly, slowing down his movements, making each thrust deeper and more deliberate. After a few minutes, he reached a hand around and grabbed Krycek's cock. "I bet you could too. How'd you like that?" he asked, squeezing and pulling on the hot, hard flesh. "How'd you like me to fuck you every night?"

Quite unable to speak for the moment, Krycek stretched himself open to the slip and glide of Mulder's dick, feeling it stab him again and again, a dull aching sweetness that seemed to grow, expanding within until he felt that he was catching fire. His thighs tightened, and the fizz of sensation that tingled through him at each new thrust of Mulder's made him gasp and tense. At last, he managed a strangled gasp of "Yes, oh yes," as Mulder thrust even deeper yet.

Mulder's hand tightened around Krycek's cock and he pumped his hips faster, thrusting deeper and harder into the tight heat of Krycek's body. "Come on, Alex," he murmured between breathless sighs and groans, "I can feel how close you are." His other hand, which had been gripping Krycek's hip tight enough to leave a bruise, came up and grabbed Krycek's hair, pulling his head back. "I could love you," he gasped, biting the side of Krycek's neck. "When you're like this, I could love you."

"Fox!" Krycek cried out. "God, I love you." His body had tensed up, and now it was stretched taut as he offered every part of himself to Mulder. "Coming... ahhhh... coming now!" He began to shudder as his dick spurted gouts of sticky whiteness over Mulder's hand, and his own belly.

His mouth open as his breathing quickened, his hand tight and firm around Krycek's cock, Mulder whimpered as he felt Krycek's body clenching around him. "Yes..." he hissed, letting go of Krycek's cock only to smear the come all over his stomach and chest. He tightened his arms around Krycek and thrust forward one more time when he felt his orgasm begin. "Alex...oh god..." he cried out, holding Krycek tighter to him and biting Krycek's shoulder as he came. "Oh god...."

The flood of hot liquid poured through Krycek, and Mulder held him steady as he jammed himself inside Alex to the very root. Aftershocks flickered along his cock, and coiled around the base of his spine as he leant against Mulder and gasped for breath. Finally, he turned his head to find Mulder's face, and pressed his lips to the angle of his jaw.

Mulder's breathing was still heavy as he turned to meet Krycek's mouth, kissing him softly before slowly starting to move away from him. He stood up and carefully removed the condom then wordlessly went into the bathroom to clean himself up. As he watched the water running in the sink, he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. Krycek said he loved him. How could he? Mulder shook his head and grabbed a washcloth, cleaning himself up then rinsing it off to take it out to Krycek.

When he walked back into the room, he saw that Krycek had moved to lie down on the bed. "You're a mess," Mulder smiled and went to him, sitting on the edge of the bed as he started wiping Krycek clean.

"Tell me about it," groaned Krycek. "I'm a real idiot." He rolled over, letting Mulder do as he willed with the cloth. "Are you gonna stay with me, Mulder?" He fell silent, contenting himself with watching Mulder as he loomed over him. "I shouldn't have said anything, but I meant it. I love you."

Mulder couldn't say anything when he heard the declaration again. He finished cleaning Krycek and went back into the bathroom to get rid of the washcloth. "Are you hungry?" he asked as he walked back to the bed. "I should order us some dinner. We haven't eaten since this morning."

"You may have eaten, Mulder. I didn't." Krycek raised himself up onto one elbow and held his hand out to Mulder, catching hold of his hand and pulling him in until he was forced to sit once more. "I'm starving to death, I think, but even so, I want to hold you, touch you, be with you, far more than I want to go out and find food." He ran his hand over the skin of Mulder's back, sliding it up until his fingers were buried in the thick hair at the nape of his neck, and then pulled Mulder down to kiss again.

Moaning softly as he returned the kiss, Mulder moved until he was lying completely stretched out next to Krycek. He deepened the kiss, draping a leg over Krycek's and pulling him as tightly against him as he could. Breaking the kiss with a loud smacking sound, he grinned and kissed Krycek on the forehead. "You still need to eat. Let me call room service, okay?"

"I could eat a little something," agreed Krycek, grinning up at Mulder. "Let's say about half a cow and a couple of hundred pounds of potatoes." He nuzzled into Mulder's shoulder, sighing softly. "Go on then, feed me. I'm a growing boy."

He watched as Mulder picked up the phone and called room service to order their meal, and then swung his legs around to sit on the edge of the bed, wide-eyed, hugging a pillow to his chest. "Mulder, what am I going to do? What can I do to make this all work out?"

"Good question," Mulder sighed, scooting back to lean against the headboard. "I think you need to pretend it's business as usual at the very least. Don't let them think anything has changed between us." He gestured for Krycek to sit next to him. "Obviously, the less they know, the better."

Krycek's face lit up at the invitation to resume nestling against Mulder, and quickly did so, cuddling against him at the head of the bed. "You think that I should carry on working for them? Pretending to work for them? Mulder, I could supply them with files that you want them to see, and you could keep copies. That way I might learn what they want you steered away from." He grinned, absurdly pleased with his idea, and kissed Mulder's nose. "What do you think of that?"

Unable to help himself, Mulder laughed at the enthusiasm and tightened his arm around Krycek's shoulders. "I think you might be onto something. If we played our cards right, we could learn a lot about their activities." He sighed and pressed his lips to the side of Krycek's head, inhaling deeply. "But you can't put yourself in danger," he murmured. "If the time comes they order you to do something that would harm me, you have to do it so they won't get wise."

"I don't... I don't think that's wise, Mulder. Suppose they tell me to kill you?" Alex sighed. "I guess that I can give you information as long as I'm a part of their operation. Once I'm no longer any use to them they'll turn me loose - with a bullet in my head, most likely." He leant to nip at Mulder's chest, flicking a rosy nipple with his tongue as he did so. "I'm gonna make the most of every minute. I know that I won't have long."

"They won't tell you to kill me," Mulder sighed, closing his eyes and trying not to focus solely on the way Krycek's mouth felt against his skin. "They could have killed me before this but for some reason they haven't." He stroked Krycek's hair, the idea of not having this much longer suddenly hitting him. "And if they get rid of you, that wouldn't have to end this," he said carefully. "I could...we could find a way to... It wouldn't have to end, Alex."

"Find a way?" Alex frowned. "What sort of a way? You mean pretend I'm dead and then hide me in your closet and feed me? I can do that." He lay against Mulder, content to soak up the warmth of the other man's body, until a thought struck him. "Room service is going to be here in a few minutes. We're gonna be stark naked when they arrive, unless we do something pretty darned fast!"

"Hmm, you can put on some pants and I'll get under the covers," Mulder grinned, absently stroking Krycek's arm. "Then while we're eating we can come up with a master plan for what we'll do when you have to stop working for them."

Krycek grinned, and rolled off the bed, moving a little stiffly. As Mulder's eyes followed him, he moved about the room, collecting the clothing that Mulder had discarded all over the floor, and folding them neatly. Conscious of Mulder's gaze, he struck a pose or two, and then at length reached for his clothes, pulling on his briefs and then his trousers with a little moue of distaste.

"I'm gonna go out after and find me a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, maybe some underwear. I don't want to wear this suit again, ever!" he grinned.

Still laughing at the little show Krycek had put on, Mulder nodded his head. "I hear you. I'll go with you, I think." He started getting under the covers. "I really don't want to go into work tomorrow, you know," he sighed. "I'd rather get back to D.C. and then..." Smirking at Krycek, he slid a hand under the covers and mimed jerking himself off. "I can think of lots of other things I'd rather do with you than fill out reports for Skinner."

"Oh, yeah, Mulder. I've got this list!" Krycek gave him a heated glance that invited Mulder to catalogue the kinds of ideas that he was contemplating. He tossed the towels across his shoulder as he headed to replace them in the bathroom, and as he did so, there was a tap on the door.

Moving to open it, Krycek revealed a young man who was pushing a cart on which were their meals. Ushering him into the room, he fumbled for his wallet and produced a couple of dollars tip. As he closed the door behind the waiter, he stood, his back to it, and stared at the trolley.

"Man, that smells good," he murmured. "I'm so hungry."

"I bet you are," Mulder said, scrambling out of bed and over to the cart. "I am too," he grinned as he lifted the covers off the plates to reveal two steak dinners. "God, when they say the works, they mean the works." Picking up a stalk of asparagus, he held it out to Krycek. "C'mere. Let's eat."

Alex sauntered over to where Mulder stood with the morsel, and raised his hands to cup Mulder's wrist, opening his lips to suck in the very tip of the spear. A faint trickle of butter began to make its way down towards his chin, and Alex's eyes fixed on Mulder's as he slowly took the asparagus into his mouth. As the end disappeared at last, leaving its buttery wake, he grinned, and leant forward to lick the fingers that had held it.

The corner of Mulder's mouth twitched in a grin as he watched Krycek's tongue flicker over his fingers. When Krycek straightened up, Mulder slowly leaned in to lick the butter that had dribbled down his chin, sighing as he sucked a trail down Krycek's throat. "I love asparagus," he murmured as he gave the hollow of Krycek's throat one last lick then raised his head. "Let's see what else we have here." He eyed the sour cream for the baked potato, dipped a finger into it then brought his finger to Krycek's mouth.

Plush lips opened obediently, and the rough, wet tongue cleaned Mulder's finger, and sucked the pad hard before releasing it again. Chuckling, Krycek picked out a piece of asparagus to offer Mulder, holding it up to his lips hopefully.

Mulder's eyes lit up and he waggled his eyebrows before taking hold of Krycek's wrist. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth and let the tip rest on his tongue before closing his lips around it and taking a bite. "It's very good," he smiled, repeating the motion until there was a little bit of the vegetable left in Krycek's hand. He sucked it from between Krycek's fingers, then licked the butter clean.

"You know," he said softly, raising his head to kiss Krycek's mouth, "you might starve to death at this rate."

Moaning, Krycek sank into the kiss, buttery lips slipping against Mulder's. A while later, he pulled back, and pointed to a chair. "Sit. You can't let me die yet. You need me." He waited until Mulder took a seat at the table, and then placed his plate in front of him with a flourish. Taking his own plate, Krycek sat down opposite him and began to eat with gusto.

Mulder watched Krycek eat for a few minutes then dug into his own meal. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he noticed that half his meal was already gone. Grinning, he put down his cutlery and reached for the bottle of wine that had come with the meal.

"I think you're right, you know," he said as he filled Krycek's glass. "I need you," he answered Krycek's questioning look as he filled his own glass. He sighed and picked up his glass, holding it up for a toast. "Here's to doing things you've never thought you'd ever do."

"Like telling the truth?" grinned Krycek. He suddenly looked stricken and his eyes flew to Mulder's face in an attempt to gauge whether or not he'd angered the older man, and he only relaxed after a moment of looking as though he wanted to run. "It felt so strange, laying myself open to you that way. I'm glad that it's over, that's for sure."

"I am, too. I was talking about myself, too." Mulder took a sip of wine and narrowed his eyes at Krycek. "You've managed single-handedly to turn my life upside down. In the span of two days you've completely changed the way I see myself. My sexuality, the way I allow myself to relate to people, my judgment... All of it." He leaned forward. "I'm still trying to decide how exactly to deal with that or if I'll ever deal with it." A smile to soften his words and he took another sip. "But that's my problem."

"I want it to be my problem too," murmured Krycek, sipping his wine and then leaning forward to kiss Mulder again. "Can we have a deal? I won't lie to you again, if you don't shut me out. I don't think that I could bear for you to shut me out now."

Laying his fork down on his almost empty plate, Krycek sighed in satisfaction. "Man, I could sleep for a week, but I guess that we don't quite have a week."

"Nope," Mulder sighed, "we've got to get back to business tomorrow. If you're finished, I do think we should get some sleep though." He grinned and lowered his eyes. "I mean real sleep. I can open up to you so much you'll fall straight to sleep. People have been known to do that when I start talking."

"Oh yeah, Mulder, I love when you open up to me." Krycek's gaze lowered pointedly to Mulder's lap, and his shoulders shook with amusement. "Will you tell me a bedtime story then?" He placed his empty glass down carefully on the table beside his plate, and shucked his pants once more, then stretched histrionically, all long lean limbs and sleek skin. "Which side do you want?" He moved over to the bed and stood at the foot, waiting for Mulder.

"Right side," Mulder said immediately as he stood up and crossed over to the bed. He gave Krycek a peck on the cheek and practically dived under the covers. A long, wide yawn and he laughed, shaking his head. "Fuck, I'm tired. Get in here so I can go to sleep," he mock grumbled and turned onto his side. "If you're lucky I'll open up to you in the morning so we can both drive back to D.C. with big, well-fucked smiles on our faces."

Sliding in behind him, Krycek nuzzled into the fine hairs at the nape of Mulder's neck for a moment, before giving a happy sigh and relaxing back with his arm around Mulder's waist so that the two of them were spooned together. "G'night, Fox-boy." He whispered.

"You'd better watch it, junior," Mulder smiled and entwined his fingers with the hand wrapped protectively around him. With a satisfied sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned into Krycek. "Goodnight, Alex."

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

The man smoking the cigarette sat, flanked by two of his associates, and regarded Alex, who was standing nervously at the foot of the long, polished table. "Do you know where he got this?" he asked, his eyes seeming to bore holes in Krycek's shirt as he spoke.

"Not yet. But he got it. Which means he's either found another source, or another source has found him." Krycek paused, and then frowned. It was important that it seemed to these people that nothing had changed. He leant forward, trying to seem eager. "Sir, if I can recommend something. You'll see that I have outlined several countermeasures."

"What about Scully?" The smoking man asked, and Alex smiled coldly. Scully, yes. We need to do something about Scully. He's mine, not hers. I'll fix her.

"Reassigning them to other areas seems to have only strengthened their determination. Scully's a problem. A much larger problem than you described," said Krycek, his heart pounding. Will they take the bait? They have to. When the smoker responded, Krycek knew that they had.

"Every problem has a solution."

Smiling inwardly, Krycek turned away.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

 

* * *

 

Feedback to or   
Here beginneth part 2 of the tale that began with Blind Date. This one won't make a lot of sense without reading that one first.  
Spoilers: Don't think so. Possibly for Sleepless, but if so they are minute.  
Thank you to Jennie for her beta.  
Rated: NC-17 slash  
Disclaimer: We saw these characters just lying around on the trash, and we thought that we could refurbish them, so we stole them. We love them.

* * *

Blind Date 2: Negotiations,  
by Frankie and Dr. Ruthless

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder sighed heavily as he looked through the telescope that was trained on the hotel across the street. So far there was nothing happening in front of the open window. The target of the surveillance, one Tony "The Hatchet" Galbino, was currently lying on the bed, watching TV and scratching himself. He was wanted for six murders in two states and tonight was the night the FBI was planning on getting their man. Of course, the FBI had been planning to get their man for about a week now, but the crucial meeting between him and his boss hadn't taken place as scheduled.

"I don't think the guy's gonna show," Mulder said, pushing the telescope away in disgust. "Wasn't this supposed to have been over last week?" He looked at his partner who appeared to be sleeping with his eyes open. "Alex? Hello?" He snapped his fingers. "Stay with me, babe."

The sudden popping of Mulder's fingers close to his ear made Alex Krycek leap clumsily to his feet, gun drawn and waving wildly as he looked for his assailant. His eyes were wide as he searched the room, finding only Mulder with a lapful of lukewarm coffee that had tipped over onto him as Alex surged into action.

"What the fuck...?" Krycek's frown demonstrated his displeasure. "Someone was shooting at us. I heard them. Did you hear them, Mulder?" Slowly subsiding back into the canvas, folding chair where he had been sitting before the rude awakening, Krycek put his gun away somewhat reluctantly.

"Shit!" Mulder growled, dabbing at the coffee with a crumpled up napkin before it started to soak in completely. "Watch what the hell you're doing."

His jaw was clenched as he did his best to clean himself up. He stopped when he looked up at Krycek. The agent's expression was one of sleepy confusion mixed with chagrin, and Mulder couldn't help himself. He stared at his young partner for a minute before bursting out laughing. "God, you're in worse shape than I thought."

He shook his head and reached down for a paper bag that had some soggy sandwiches and cans of warm soda in it. "I think you need something to eat. It doesn't do my heart good to see my poor junior partner falling asleep on the job." Pulling out a vaguely triangular-shaped lump, he made a face and handed it to Krycek. "I think that's the turkey."

Taking the putative nourishment delicately between finger and thumb, Krycek raised it to his nose and sniffed it with disdain. "This turkey was made from soy beans, I'll bet my ass on it." He nibbled a little of the sandwich, before laying it down and turning his back on it in an unmistakable gesture of dismissal. "I think that I'd rather call for take-out, Mulder. What do you say?"

Even as he was speaking, he had his cell phone out, and was dialing the local pizza palace without even bothering to ask Mulder if he wanted to partake. Grinning at Mulder, whose pale grey silk Armani suit pants were now sporting a huge wet stain around the crotch, Alex proceeded to place an order. When he finally hung up, he chuckled. "Better take those off and let them dry, Mulder. You look obscene."

"Ah, you just want to see me in my underwear," Mulder grinned. "Not that I can blame you, of course," he said, sighing with mock conceit as he stood up and began unfastening his trousers. "But, I'm only doing this because my partner is a klutz." He kicked off his shoes and let the pants drop to the floor stepping out of them and shaking his head as he picked them up. "You're getting the dry cleaning bill, Alex," he tsked and went into the small bathroom to hang them up.

"The underwear is stained too, Mulder," said Krycek hopefully. "Are you sure that you're comfortable with soggy undies?" He'd followed Mulder into the bathroom, and now ran his hand down the garment under discussion, ostensibly to check the moisture content, but making sure that he grabbed a handful of Mulder's package as he did so. "You know what? You could catch cold wearing these while they're wet."

"You're sneaky," Mulder murmured, a slight smile on his face as he placed his hand over Krycek's and leaned in for a kiss. "But one of us needs to be keeping an eye on our old pal Tony." He kissed Krycek again and gently removed his hand. "You go keep watch while I try to get the coffee out of this shirt, okay?" Indicating the drops of coffee that had splashed on the front of his shirt, Mulder kissed Krycek's cheek and began unbuttoning the dress shirt. "Go on," he said softly.

"Awww," the sound was very boyish as Krycek withdrew to resume his seat beside the telescope. Watching the man in the room across the street, he saw that Galbino had now picked up the phone, and was dialing. Quickly flicking the switch on their surveillance equipment, Krycek listened in as the man spoke rapid, fluent Italian.

"Mulder," he called. I think we've got something here. He just set up a meeting for later tonight."

"Great," Mulder said, quickly walking out of the bathroom then stopping short. "Unless this is like all those other times the guy never showed." He slipped out of his shirt and tossed it in the general direction of the bathroom before taking a seat next to Krycek. "What exactly did he say? Did he mention a time?"

"Yeah, ten thirty. The other person's supposed to come to the hotel to meet him. It was kinda difficult to get the full conversation because they were speaking so fast. I've got several languages, but I can't say that I shine at Italian." Krycek prattled on happily, his eyes on the man in the hotel room. Finally, he put down his field glasses and turned to say something to Mulder. Whatever it was that he had been about to say, the words died before they were uttered.

"God, Fox, you're gorgeous."

Krycek reached to run a hand along Mulder's lean thigh and up to where the outline of his dick pressed against the soft, knitted silk of his briefs,

Mulder licked his lips and gave Krycek a stern look. "We're working, Alex," he whispered, swallowing hard as he felt his cock beginning to thrum with blood at the light touch. "Once we've gotten what we need, we can go back to my place and do anything you want, okay?"

"He's not going anywhere for another two hours, Fox." The wheedling words were spoken in a breathy, seductive whisper as Krycek began to unfasten his own suit pants, revealing a substantial bulge in the white boxers he wore. "I could suck you while you keep an eye on him. What do you say?"

"If you think I'm going to be able to pay attention to that slob while you're sucking my cock," Mulder laughed, "You're crazy." He couldn't tear his eyes away from Krycek's crotch and automatically reached out a hand to touch him. "We're supposed to be paying attention," he murmured as he began groping Krycek through the thin cotton of his boxers. "Your mouth on my cock doesn't leave much room for concentration, you know." Raising his eyes to Krycek's, Mulder grinned. "But how long did you say we'd have?"

"Two hours, babe. He said ten-thirty." Krycek's gaze was cool and appraising. "You ain't gonna last for two hours. You probably ain't gonna last two minutes if I really go to work on you." He had returned his fingers to the stiff growth that distended Mulder's pants, and traced its outlines with a smirk on his face. The darker patch at the tip of Mulder's erection showed that he was already considerably aroused.

"Damn, Alex," Mulder shook his head, "how in the hell do I get anything done with you around?" He took a couple of deep breaths and licked his lips. "Not even two weeks ago I knew who I was, and now I can't keep my hands off you. But..." Another deep breath and he shrugged slightly. "We can't get anything started anyway. The pizza's coming, right?"

"Think I can get you off before they arrive with the food?" Krycek had the grace to blush, and looked worriedly at his watch. "It's the same for me, you know. All of a sudden I've gone from being a kid on the fast track, to being in limbo. There's only one secure thing in my life now, and it's the way I feel about you." He sighed, and began reluctantly to restore his clothing to order.

Mulder's face softened at Krycek's words and he reached to hold his hand, stopping him from fastening his pants completely. "Look, we can be out of here in a few more hours, okay? Then we can do this right. I'm just...I'm a little paranoid about doing anything while we're supposed to be working. When my trousers are dry, I'll put them back on and we'll just do our jobs, okay?"

"Okay, Fox." Krycek's use of the reviled first name was soft, almost as though he was speaking to himself, and he turned his eyes back to watch the man across the street, but not until Mulder had seen the suspicious brightness in them. There was nothing further said until the buzz of the intercom heralded the arrival of the pizza, and then he moved to the door and paid the boy. When he returned to where Mulder was sitting, he had recovered his normal manner, and merely opened the box with a flourish, offering his partner first choice of the slices.

"Thanks," Mulder sighed gratefully as he took a slice and began eating. "I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food," he said, his mouth full.

Mulder watched Krycek as they ate in companionable silence, unable to help but feel impressed that he hadn't argued about not being able to do what he wanted. Chuckling to himself, Mulder took another bite, wondering if he'd ever stop thinking of his young partner as some kid who couldn't control himself.

It didn't take long for most of the pizza to vanish. Krycek had ordered a bottle of Coke too, and that went the way of the pizza.

"If we were in our PJs, this would be almost a slumber party," grinned Krycek, checking his watch again. "Too bad that we aren't actually gonna sleep over." He sat back, his eyes fixed on Mulder as he licked a stray dollop of tomato paste from the corner of his mouth. "You're so sexy, Fox. You make me want to climb inside you and stay there forever. I can't believe how lucky I am."

Mulder's eyes widened and he felt himself blush a little. "You need to stop saying stuff like that or I'm gonna start believing the hype." His voice was gentle and he smiled to show he was only joking. "You're something, too, Alex," he said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. "And I really want that something. You have no idea how much I hate the idea of duty right now."

"Can't we go somewhere, Fox? Go away and leave DC; leave the FBI and all the fucking old men that are leaning on us? I'm scared for you, Fox. I'm scared of what they'll do to you if they catch us. I'm fucking terrified of what they might do to me, but the thought of the ways that they could hurt you is just so all pervading that I'm astonished that I can still function." Krycek had leant forward in his seat now, and his speech was impassioned, animated as he tried to convey his fear to Mulder. "Let's just go somewhere that they can't find us, please."

"Alex," Mulder said softly, stunned by the unexpected outburst of emotion. He sat forward in his chair and looked into Krycek's eyes, watching him intently for a few moments before saying anything. "They're not going to do anything to us, all right? I won't let them hurt you, you know that." He breathed out slowly, his expression almost mournful. "You know I can't leave, anyway. There are too many things keeping me here, too many things I need to uncover before I can just walk away." He slipped a hand into Krycek's, entwining their fingers. "I don't think I'll ever be able to walk away. What would I have if I just left my life behind?"

"You'd have me," whispered Alex, softly. There was a long pause, and then he looked away again. "Guess that isn't enough, eh?"

His face changed. The softness of his previous expression was replaced by a mask that revealed nothing. "What's that son of a bitch doing now?" he asked, jerking his head roughly to indicate the room they were currently supposed to be observing.

Mulder bristled, knowing that he'd been shut out for the time being. It was amazing to him how quickly he'd learned to pick up on the subtle - and sometimes not so subtle - clues that Krycek gave him about what he was feeling. Watching him as he observed the target of their surveillance, Mulder tentatively touched Krycek's arm.

"Alex," he sighed, "I don't want you to think you're not enough for me, but... We should talk about this back at my place, okay?"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever you say." It was obvious that Krycek was regretting exposing his true feelings to Mulder, and that he had shut down, at least temporarily. He began to clear away the empty pizza box, screwing up the paper napkins that had served them as plates and placing the whole in the garbage container in the kitchen. "Quarter to ten. Is he showing any signs of movement, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder opened his mouth as if to object to Krycek's tone, but instead turned his attention back to the surveillance. His shoulders slumped and he stared at the hotel across the street, not seeing anything as his mind wandered to thoughts of how he could reassure Krycek. "Nothing yet. He's still watching TV and having a drink," he droned, knowing that he shouldn't try and have a discussion with Krycek when they were so close to getting what they needed from the stake out. "Shutting me out isn't going to change anything, Alex," he blurted out, turning to look at his partner challengingly before again looking out the window.

"Excuse me. I thought that you wanted to talk about this when we were done here." There was anger in Krycek's voice, bitterness and something more as he responded too quickly to the words that had been spoken. The tension in the younger agent's posture told a tale of suppressed fury, and his movements had lost the easy grace of earlier. Now they were jerky and ungainly as he seized the field glasses to stare down at the gangster. There was a pause and then Krycek turned his furious green gaze onto Mulder.

"You're such a fucking control freak, you know that?"

The words and the anger behind them stung, but Mulder forced a smile. "I've been told that on occasion. Never by anyone I've actually cared about, so it's a little hard to take coming from you. I'm sorry if you see it that way." He stood up and started for the bathroom, needing to collect himself. "I'm going to get dressed. Shout if anything happens."

Krycek didn't acknowledge the words, merely scowled ferociously down at the man they were watching, with a look so black that it could almost have incinerated him.

Fuck me, thought Krycek. What are you picking a fight with him for? Do you want him to have nothing to do with you ever again? He sighed, listening for Mulder to return, fully clothed once more. We need to get away before they tear us apart. It isn't death that I'm scared of. It's the things they could do to us that are far worse than that. How can I make you understand? He shook his head in an attempt to clear away the images that lurked, and just at that moment the man got up from the bed and went off into his bathroom. Krycek jumped and called for Mulder.

"What is it? Is he there?" Mulder asked, as he quickly joined Krycek at the window. He looked through the telescope as Krycek continued using the field glasses. "Where is he?" The subject came back into view as Mulder finished the question. "His associate isn't there yet," he said, sitting down in a chair with a heavy sigh. He looked at his watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes until the scheduled meeting. "I bet he's not going to show again. Dammit!" he growled, kicking impatiently at the wall beneath the window, narrowly missing knocking over the telescope and recording equipment. "I fucking hate this, Alex. I've got a life. We've both got lives we want to lead and they're forcing us to sit around yanking our dicks while..." He stopped and looked at Krycek. "What if this is a set up for us? Does that sound crazy? What if this is a way for them to keep us out of their hair for a while?"

"What if it is? Oh, fuck! Should we do something? Tell someone?" All irritation was temporarily forgotten as Krycek moved back into professional mode, the frown now betraying his desire to solve a problem rather than pick a fight. "I think that we should maybe go over there and lean on him a little. See if we can shake something loose. I think that we should let Skinner know that it's possibly a set up too. That way the ball's in his court and they won't accuse US of fucking up."

Mulder shook his head vehemently. "We're not confronting anyone," he said, a little more harshly than he'd meant to. "What I mean is, we don't know for sure that's what's happening. If this is legit, we can't let Tony over there in on what's going on. I was only thinking out loud." He moved closer to Krycek, hesitating before putting a hand on his shoulder. "But you were immediately looking for a solution." He smiled and gave Krycek a slight squeeze. "That's good."

Patronizing bastard, thought Krycek, and then sighed. What the fuck was wrong with him? He felt antsy - as though his skin didn't quite fit him, and he wanted to lash out at Mulder every time the man opened his mouth. He wanted to take Mulder, to shake him, and make him accept that he was an equal in their partnership. He wanted...

Looking at Mulder's smile, the thing he wanted most of all was to jump his bones.

"Are you all right, Alex?" Mulder asked, frowning at the strange expression on Krycek's face. It was a mixture of anger and need, and why it was starting to make him uncomfortable, he couldn't say. "You do understand what I'm saying, don't you? And that I'm not trying to make you think I don't appreciate your enthusiasm. I just..." His voice trailed off when he noticed that Krycek's expression hadn't changed.

"Yeah, sure, Mulder. I got you all right." Krycek's tone was acid. Not wanting to meet Mulder's eyes and see the contempt he was sure was in them, he was staring past him, down to the room they were observing. Suddenly, he frowned. "I think you'd better work something out and let me know. He just left the room, and far be it from me to get enthusiastic, but..."

"Jesus, grow up, Krycek," Mulder muttered, grabbing his holster and putting it on, then his jacket. "Stay up here. I'm going to go downstairs and see if he's actually leaving the hotel. If he does, I'll call you from the car." Before he headed for the exit, he squeezed Krycek's shoulder. "Leave the personal stuff at home, okay?"

"Mulder..." Despairingly, Krycek watched his partner leave the room. What was he supposed to do, he wondered. Sit here like a bump on a log and contemplate my navel? The hell with that. He moved over to the monitor through which they'd been observing the gangster, and frowned. There were three people in the room now, and none of them were Tony Galbino. Craning out of the window he saw Mulder come out of the front door and cross the street. Not sure what to make of these new developments, he picked up his phone.

"Mulder, it's me."

"Krycek. What do you see?" Mulder glanced up towards the window where he knew Krycek was watching. "I haven't seen Tony come out yet. Is he still up there?"

"No..." Krycek was thoughtful; his brain working furiously as he tried to see if Galbino was actually somewhere in the vicinity. "There are a bunch of others in his room that just came in. Don't know who they are, but Tony isn't one of them." As Mulder walked towards the hotel, Krycek saw a shadow detach itself from near where Mulder was, saw the glint of lamplight on metal in the shadowy hand. "Oh, God, Mulder, it's a trap."

Pocketing the phone and drawing his own gun, Mulder turned in the direction of the scuffling sound of whoever was approaching him. "FBI!" he shouted. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

The smiling face of Tony Galbino greeted him, and Mulder swallowed hard when he couldn't see a weapon in the man's hands.

"What's the matter?" Tony smirked. "It's illegal to go out for some fresh air now? Nice of the FBI to care enough to keep an eye on me, though..."

Mulder felt the blood drain from his face when he realized that he'd blown their cover over absolutely nothing.

"Oh, you don't look so good," Tony laughed. "What, you thinkin' about how much you just fucked up? I don't know where you were watchin' from, but I bet you ain't got anything on me. Am I right?"

Mulder clenched his jaw and slowly lowered the gun. Krycek may have jumped the gun, but Mulder knew he shouldn't have done what he did. For a split second he'd stopped thinking and the panic in Krycek's voice had gotten to him. It didn't matter now. There were no excuses for what he'd managed to ruin in a few seconds.

"If there's nothin' else, I got some pals to talk to." Tony laughed and walked past Mulder, leaving the agent standing alone on the sidewalk, still holding his gun.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

"What happened? Why did you come back? Who was that man you were talking to?" The words tumbled from Krycek's lips, a torrent of questions that flowed rapidly as he walked towards his partner. "I was so worried. I thought that it was a set up. What happened?" he said once more. "They are still up there in the room. I don't know what they're talking about. I think that they might be planning something."

Mulder shook his head, seemingly unable to find the right words to say to Krycek. He walked woodenly to the window and started disconnecting their surveillance equipment. His face was burning with embarrassment and shame at acting like... Glancing at Krycek, he cleared his throat. "Help me pack up this stuff."

"What is it? Mulder, what's wrong?" Krycek stood watching him, frozen for a moment in sheer astonishment, and then he moved quickly, sending flex and cables flying, skittering over the linoleum as he walked to Mulder. Putting his hands on Mulder's shoulders he spun him round until they were face-to-face, standing, solid and immobile, awaiting an explanation. "Come on, Mulder. What happened? I need to know."

He paused again, hoping that the answer would be forthcoming, his heart sinking at Mulder's stormy expression.

"It wasn't a trap," Mulder said hoarsely, clearing his throat again. "I managed to tip off Mr. Galbino to our presence by holding him at gunpoint for absolutely no reason." He tried to smirk, but it was more of a grimace. "So he's probably informing his friends right now that we were on to them, and I'm sure they'll be moving on." He turned his back on Krycek and continued packing up. "There's no reason for us to stay here. Hell," he laughed humorlessly, "there might not even be a reason for me to go back to the Hoover. In a matter of seconds I managed to fuck up what the Bureau had been putting together for months."

"Oh, Jesus." Alex stood for a minute, brow furrowed in distress as he contemplated the ruins of their assignment. "He was lurking in the shadows, Fox. I thought that he was going to kill you. He knew, Fox. He knew we were there, and he did that just to flush us out. These guys in the room - they're just playing cards. I've been watching them. They aren't even doing anything but play poker for pennies. That fucker knew we were there."

He watched Mulder for a few more moments, and then laid a hand on his partner's arm. "Please, Fox. It wasn't anyone's fault. He was on to us from the start. That's why he didn't set anything up before."

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure if Skinner's going to want to hear that," Mulder said, pulling away from his partner. "It's amazing how the agents who had this assignment before us never fell for any trap." He shook his head, disgusted with himself and the whole situation. "No, it's definitely someone's fault."

"Are you trying to tell me that it was mine?" Krycek's voice had taken on an edge, and his eyes had grown flinty as he regarded Mulder. "You've got a crust. I was trying to protect you, Mulder. I thought..." Krycek's voice hitched for one moment, and his eyes were suspiciously bright as his chin went up in a gesture of defiance that Mulder was beginning to know all too well. "I thought that he was going to shoot you."

"Why, Alex?" Mulder shouted, moving closer until his face was inches from the younger man's. "Why did you think he was going to kill me? Did you see a weapon? From the panic in your voice, I thought maybe you saw something. Did you see anything that made you think I was in danger other than an unarmed man walking towards me?" He stepped back, his eyes still blazing. "If this is what having feelings for me does to you, maybe we shouldn't be partners anymore."

"He wasn't 'walking towards you.'" Krycek mimicked Mulder's voice, his scathing inflection testament to his suppressed fury. "He was hiding. He waited 'til you'd gone by and then he started to sneak up to you, and he had a weapon in his hand. I'm telling you, Fox, he knew you were there. He was just trying to set you up. I know what I saw." As he spoke, he drew closer to Mulder, invading his body space, his face a mere fraction of an inch from that of Mulder.

"Maybe you only thought you saw something because you were afraid for me." Mulder's voice was low and even, belying his anger. "That's no way to be effective in the field, Alex." He lowered his voice to a whisper, his eyes never wavering as he held Krycek's glare. "I don't want to lose my career because you think you're in love with me."

"God, you're so full of shit your eyes should be brown, Mulder. You can make it into my fault if you want, but I know what I saw, and that man knew we were here. Watch the surveillance tapes. The assholes in the room were laughing at us and looking over here." Krycek turned away, disgusted and rigid with anger. "But if you'd rather see things that way, don't let me stop you." He picked up the tape that he'd ejected from the VCR and wrote the time and date on it before neatly placing it into its cover, and then turned back to Mulder.

"And for the record, I don't 'think' I'm in love with you, asshole. I am in love with you."

Mulder clenched his jaw and began picking up some of the equipment. "Let's get this stuff into the car. If what you say is true, we can finish discussing it later." Without another word, he turned around and walked out of the room.

Gathering up the rest of the gadgetry, Krycek stumbled after him forlornly. He'd fucked it all up now, he supposed. Mulder had been a sweet, addictive lover, and if this turned out to be their parting, Krycek knew that he would seek out Tony Galbino personally and put a bullet in his brain. The elevator had gone down with Mulder, who hadn't waited for him. Muttering imprecations about inconsiderate jerks, Krycek began to descend the stairs.

By the time he reached the car, the monitor and VCR balanced precariously, he was really annoyed. Tapping his foot, he waited for Mulder to unlock the trunk.

Mulder silently opened the trunk and helped Krycek with his burden, carefully placing the equipment inside. Once it was all in there, he slammed the trunk shut and walked to the driver's door. "It's open," he said as he got in and placed the key in the ignition.

Krycek's last words to him were still ringing in his ears as he waited for the young man to get in the car. They'd hit him harder than the first time he'd heard them. They seemed more genuine being said in anger, and Mulder felt a tight knot in his stomach when he thought about what it meant to him.

Once Krycek was settled in his seat, Mulder took a deep breath then leaned over and gave him a bruising kiss. It was angry and intense, betraying everything Mulder was feeling. Finally, he broke it, but didn't move back. "When we talk to Skinner," he whispered, his lips brushing against his lover's, "you don't say a fucking word to contradict me, you got me?"

"What are you going to do? What will you say?" The warmth of Mulder's breath on his lips, the heady scent of him, and the knowledge that Mulder was trembling with the need to keep his hands off him were enough to send the blood singing to Alex's groin. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. You know that."

"Nothing will happen to me," Mulder breathed, wanting to pull away but finding himself unable to put any distance between them. "If he doesn't believe it was a set up, I'll tell him that you tried to warn me and I overreacted. That's all." He gave in and kissed him again, the rush of anger he'd been feeling, drifting into something else, something that couldn't go any further until they were somewhere more private. Pulling back with a low groan, Mulder forced himself to sit up and attempt to regain some kind of composure. "I need to take you home. I'll go see Skinner by myself." He smiled weakly. "He's used to me showing up on his doorstep at random times."

"He has to believe it. I want to go with you. I can tell him what I saw. You can see the bastards in the room on the video. They were pointing at our window and laughing at us." Krycek's arms slid around Mulder's neck and he pulled the man back, taking a kiss that was equally as rough as the ones that Mulder had initiated earlier. "I want to come with you. At least let me stay in the car," he said hastily as he took in Mulder's forbidding facial expression. "I won't say anything, I just want to know what happens. I'm afraid for you."

"Alex..." Mulder sighed, sounding frustrated and tired. "I can't leave you sitting in the car while I talk to Skinner. I don't know how long we'll be. I also don't know exactly how he'll want to handle this, and, frankly, I don't know if you'll actually stay outside if curiosity started to get the better of you." His face softened and he absently brushed a lock of hair off Krycek's forehead. "I'll show him the tape and then tell him what I did. Then we'll take it from there." He tried to give Krycek a reassuring smile but fell short. "Depending on what we end up doing, it could take all night. I promise to call you as soon as I leave his place, okay?"

"I don't like this. You're keeping me in the dark, as usual. What aren't you telling me, Fox?" Krycek's frown was earnest of the fact that he was not happy. He pulled away from Mulder and stared out of the window of the car. "You don't make it easy for me to love you, Fox. In fact, you make it damned near impossible. I want to help, want to do my part in getting us out of this mess, but here you are, Mr. Go-it-alone! Well, go on. Do it all by yourself. You're a control freak."

Mulder sat up again, his face displaying the hurt he felt at the rebuff and cross words. "Alex, I'm not trying to control anything," he said softly. "I'm trying to protect you. The Bureau is used to me screwing up since they made me the black sheep of the FBI. But you... You've got a clean record and a chance to do something great with your career. I want to take this blow for you, Alex. That's all."

Sighing, Mulder started the car and pulled onto the road. "I guess maybe the career path thing isn't going to happen considering your...ties to certain groups." He looked at Krycek out of the corner of his eye. "Regardless, I don't want anyone thinking you can't do your job with the Bureau. You deserve better than that."

Krycek made a small, choked sound as the car picked up speed. "I'm much more likely to end up dead than to do something great in the annals of law enforcement, Fox. I'm living on borrowed time; you know that. It's just that what little time we have, I want to spend with you. I don't want to be shielded. I want to be treated like an equal."

His voice seemed to run down. This was getting him nowhere. He had an idea. The FBI couldn't seem to pin Galbino down, but there was no reason why the murderous asshole couldn't be taken out of the equation by someone with a steady aim and a need to get the job done. Fox would thank him for it. Smiling, he prepared to give in gracefully, the new idea seething in his mind.

"Okay, I'll go home quietly. You go and do what you've got to, but you have to call me when you're done or I'll do something that you're gonna regret."

Mulder turned his head quickly. "What? What are you thinking about doing, Alex?" He resumed looking at the road, but his hands were gripping the wheel tightly. "I already told you that I would call you the second things have been settled with Skinner. Don't do anything stupid." He shook his head. "I really wish you'd give me the benefit of the doubt once in a while." Glancing at him again, Mulder chuckled wryly. "Have you ever thought that maybe there's another reason I don't want you there when I'm talking to Skinner?"

"Do tell. What might that be?" Alex's face had turned bland. His expression gave nothing away. Only a flicker of hurt at the back of his eyes suggested that the words Mulder had spoken had wounded some feeling or another.

He wanted Mulder. Scully, he knew, was a rival for Mulder's affections. It was suddenly becoming an idea that Skinner might also be one. Krycek clenched his fists. If Skinner so much as breathed on Fox... his Fox, he, Alex Krycek, would kill the fucker.

"Let's just say I would be a little distracted," Mulder smirked. "Just trust me when I say it would be better for you not to be in the same room with us."

"You're ashamed of me, aren't you? You think that they are going to rumble the fact that you and I are lovers, and you don't want to be outed, do you?" There was bitterness in his voice. "God, Fox, I'm not ashamed of you. How come you're ashamed of me?"

"Ashamed of you?" Mulder frowned and took a quick look at Krycek. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not ashamed of you."

"You don't want me to be near you when the boss man is around in case he might realize that we're close. That implies that you'd be ashamed to have him think that. If not that, then what?" The husky voice was strained. "Go on, explain it to me."

"Okay, Alex," Mulder sighed, shaking his head, again, and trying to keep the strain out of his voice. "Why don't you go with me to Skinner's?" He smiled stiffly and kept staring at the road ahead. "I'll do or say something that'll tip the Skinman off right away, and you'll find yourself in some field office in Nebraska before the week is out. In case you haven't noticed, the FBI isn't fond of their agents hooking up, never mind if they both happen to be men. Besides," he snorted, "Walt and I can't proceed with our hot and heavy affair if you're standing right there."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Alex snorted. "Just take me home. You're gonna do what you do and I can't stop you. You want to do it all on your own. Well then, do it. Just take care, Fox. Don't take all the blame. I was there, too. I'm your partner, dammit, not your lapdog or your cuddly toy." Krycek turned away again, his mind busily figuring trajectories, and calculating how long it would take him to get back to the hotel they'd been staking out.

"Okay, that's it." Mulder pulled off onto a side street and turned off the engine. He turned to Krycek and watched him for a few moments before saying anything. "What the hell is your problem?" He held up a hand to stop Krycek from answering right away. "I know you think I want to control everything, and I know you want to be in on whatever it is you think I'm going to do. Well, here's a newsflash, Junior; there is nothing for you to be in on. I'm going to go get chewed out by Skinner, and then I'll take this equipment back to the Bureau after he tells me who's going to be put on the case next. Why the hell would I want you there, making me think about nailing that tight little ass of yours and not the issue at hand, when I could look forward to going to your place to fuck you stupid?" Releasing a slow breath, he shook his head helplessly. "You have got to stop expecting me to reject you so soundly. I really hate that you think so little of me."

"Yea, fine." Krycek's reply was terse and faint. "Sorry. I'm not used to feeling this way." He closed his eyes against the anger he was feeling boil up inside him. Now was not the time to be losing one's temper. Let Mulder go and play with baldy. He was going to go and bag himself an Italian asshole.

There was a long pause. The two men sat in silence, and then Krycek spoke rather tentatively.

"Mulder?"

Mulder turned to face him again and found himself pulled into a hard embrace, while Krycek kissed him until his breath seemed to have entirely deserted him.

Pulling away with an aggravated grunt, Mulder absently wiped his mouth and straightened his clothes. "Sorry, Alex," he said, a little breathless as he started the car, "but you can't get pissed off at me, refuse to understand what I'm trying to tell you, and then think getting me worked up will make me forget that you're being a dick."

"Me? A dick? Oh please." Krycek folded his arms and sniffed, obviously discomfited. "If I'm a dick, it's only because I've studied beneath a master. Hurry up and take me home. I'd hate to hold you back from whatever you think you have to do."

"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" Mulder snapped as he pulled back onto the road. "I can't believe the way you're acting - like a goddamn child. You obviously don't trust me, and you have no idea how unfair that is." He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, his anger rising the more he thought about Krycek's behavior. "Fuck, Alex, if I was such a control freak, why the hell wouldn't I be holding the fact that you work for the men who are trying to destroy me against you? Huh? Tell me, because it would be so easy for me to do just that." He hit the steering wheel again, refusing to look at his partner. "Damn it, you're such a fucking idiot. You can't even tell when someone gives a damn about you and wants to keep you as safe as possible. Jesus, this is why I hate falling in love with anyone. They usually end up being completely crazy and annoying as hell."

"It's not me that doesn't trust you. That's so unfair. It's you that doesn't trust me," Krycek retorted hotly, his teeth flashing white in the headlamps of approaching traffic as he spoke. There followed a second or so of silence, and then, in a timid whisper, he added, "Do you mean that you've fallen in love with me?" in a pleased sort of voice.

"I don't know if I should say anything one way or the other. You probably wouldn't believe anything I have to say, anyway." The corner of Mulder's mouth twitched in a half smile. "And I live in fear of you seeing some kind of ulterior motive in it or thinking I would use that to bend you to my will in some way. I'm a control freak, in case you didn't know."

"Oh fuck." Krycek was regaining his voice quite nicely. "Mulder, please, just for once, do something that I want you to do?" He leaned a little closer. "Just shut up and kiss me, please? If you don't, I'm going to scream and shout, and maybe have a tantrum." His hand stole into Mulder's lap. "Even better. I'm going to do this." His fingers flexed. "And this." They curled around the suddenly interested parts that lay between Mulder's thighs. "And maybe this."

Mulder squirmed in his seat, holding onto the steering wheel with both hands as he tried to concentrate on not running off the road. "Hey, I have no guarantees that you won't still have a tantrum even if I do kiss you," he laughed, then gasped when Krycek's hand tightened around his cock. "I'm going to crash this car, Alex. Cut it out."

"I completely forgot to bring my scissors. Can I do it when we get back to my place?" Alex's insistent fingers had found the sensitive spots for which they had searched, and he was now establishing an insistent rhythm, fingers stroking through thin silk as he massaged Mulder's now needy cock. "I'll stop if you kiss me. C'mon, Mulder, you know you want to. Just once, do it for me?"

"I'm driving, Alex!" Mulder insisted, now wriggling in his seat and whimpering as Krycek's fingers continued teasing him. "Let go and I'll pull over again."

"Now. Pull over now." Alex withdrew his hand and made a play of licking his fingers clean, rosy pink tongue lavishing attention on each digit in a manner that was almost obscene. "Please, Fox."

As quickly and safely as possible, Mulder pulled off into an alley and killed the engine. "I can't believe what a demanding brat you are," he said, unfastening his pants and releasing his cock with a satisfied sigh. He reached out to Krycek and grasped the back of his head, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. "Now," he murmured, "If I let you suck my dick, will you shut up about me being a control freak?"

Giving his own little chuckle of satisfaction, Alex leant in to deepen the kiss, his hands roaming Mulder's body, stroking and petting. "Do you know how much I want you? Want this?"

His lips wandered over Mulder's neck, down to seek out his lap and the tasty morsel that was bobbing there. "You'll be addicted to me before I'm done."

"You're pretty damn sure of yourself, aren't you?" Mulder laughed, his next words catching in his throat as Krycek's tongue flicked over the head of his cock. "Good thing I'm so understanding."

"Good thing you taste so damned delicious." Alex went to work, sucking on him in earnest, trying to get him off as hard and as fast as he could. He sucked avidly, his mind racing as he tried to drive Mulder mad.

It appeared to be working as Mulder's head fell back against the seat, his eyes closed as Krycek's mouth slid wetly over his erection. His fingers tangled in the short, dark hair and he gripped it painfully, groaning low and long as his climax began building inside him.

Sucking hard, Krycek redoubled his efforts, working Mulder with all the skill he possessed, until at last he tasted the salty onset of orgasm. With a crow of triumph, he sucked, swallowed, sucked again, draining Mulder of every vestige of juice. When at last he was satisfied that nothing remained, he sat up, allowing the deflating cock to fall from between his lips, and smiled at Mulder.

Mulder's face was flushed as he tried to bring his breathing back to normal. "Okay..." he grinned, "so maybe that was worth pulling over for..." He watched Krycek for a few moments, his eyes tracing the fine features before settling on the still smiling mouth. "You're already so addicting," he said, reaching out to pull Krycek's head toward him, "I don't know how much more I can take." He pressed his mouth to his partner's then pulled back a little, chuckling softly. "I didn't really say that, did I?"

"Oh for sure you did, Mulder. You said it, and you can't take it back." Krycek was beaming, the faintest traces of come at the corner of his mouth. His expression was that of a smug cat. "Now I guess that you're all ready for your meeting with Skinner. Have fun."

Cocking an eyebrow, Mulder smirked before kissing Krycek long and hard. "Okay," he whispered, licking his lips as he gently broke the kiss and eased back, "now I'm ready." He started the car, thoughts of exactly what he and his lover would be doing once they got to be alone together in Krycek's apartment flittering through his head.

As he pulled back onto the road, he turned to grin at the young man. "You're going to wait up for me, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. Believe me, I'll be ready when you get home." Alex looked in the mirror, cleaning his face with feline concentration, and when they pulled up outside his apartment, he reached, kissed Mulder hard, and left the car without any further protestations, standing to watch the car as it pulled away, before going into the building.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Standing outside Skinner's building. Mulder took a deep breath and braced himself for his AD's wrath as he rang the downstairs buzzer. He reasoned it was still early enough that Skinner wouldn't be woken from a sound sleep, but late enough to make a house call less than ideal. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and buzzed again.

There was a long pause. The apartment block remained silent. Mulder was about to try yet again, when the intercom crackled, and Skinner's voice barked from it. "Yeah? This better be good. Who is it?"

"Um, it's...it's me, sir," Mulder stammered, a sinking feeling in his stomach at the less than cordial tone of voice coming from the speaker. "I'm sorry about disturbing you at this hour, but," he cleared his throat, "it's about the Galbino case." There was another pause followed by the buzz of the front door being released. Mulder grabbed the box of surveillance tapes he'd taken out of the trunk and opened the door quickly, barely getting it before the buzzer stopped.

The elevator ride seemed a lot longer than Mulder could remember it being before, and it afforded him far too much time to anticipate his supervisor's reaction to hearing about the botched stakeout. When the doors finally slid open, he stepped out and took the long walk to Skinner's apartment.

"Sir, it's me," he said through the door, knocking softly and standing back to wait.

The door opened on Assistant Director Skinner. He was barefoot. It was obvious that he had hastily pulled on a pair of pants in order to answer the door. He wore only a white singlet to cover his chest, and he didn't have his glasses on. He looked confused.

As he stood aside to permit Mulder to enter the apartment, he seemed to be trying to wake himself up. He went to the coffee maker and set it going, then waved Mulder into a seat. "What are you doing here at this time of the morning, Mulder? What's happened? It's close to 1am. Don't you know that normal people are sleeping at this hour?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I wouldn't have come by if it wasn't important." He sat down and set the box of tapes at his feet. "I...Agent Krycek and I were discovered tonight," he said, resigned.

There was a further pause. As Mulder watched, Skinner appeared to swell visibly, his face deepening from its normal color, through scarlet and into an angry plum. For a moment, it seemed that he might explode, but when he spoke, it was in normal tones.

"Suppose you tell me, Agent Mulder, just exactly what happened and the circumstances that led to your discovery?"

Mulder sat up and licked his lips nervously. He couldn't remember having seen the AD this angry before, but all that he could do was tell him the truth.

He explained about leaving the apartment in order to catch their target if he came out of the hotel. Leaving out the part where Krycek alerted him to the other man's presence, Mulder relayed how he'd overreacted and pulled his gun on an unarmed man.

"I know it wasn't proper procedure, and I was sure that I'd blown the whole thing single-handedly," he reached down and pulled a video tape out of the box, "but Agent Krycek said there was reason to believe the men knew that we were watching them long before I confronted Galbino."

"Agent Mulder, are you telling me that you think the stakeout was compromised in some way?" Skinner's complexion hadn't lightened to any great degree, and now his foot was tapping in a manner that didn't suggest that he was calming down. "I'm anxious to hear why Agent Krycek thought that. I'm even more anxious to know why Agent Krycek isn't here to explain it to me himself."

Skinner got up and went into the kitchen area to pour himself some coffee. After a moment or two's thought, he poured one for Mulder, too, taking them both back to where his bete noir was sitting, looking nervous. Holding out the coffee, he waited for Mulder to take it, and then picked up the tape that was being offered. "Am I to believe that the corroboration of your claim is on this tape?"

"Yes, sir," Mulder nodded. "I believe if you view that tape, you'll see the men in the hotel room we were watching looking at where we were positioned and laughing. They knew we were there." He looked down at the cup in his hands and took a careful sip, trying to buy time to explain Krycek's absence.

"As for why Agent Krycek isn't here," he finally said, "I thought it best to inform you of this development myself. I assured him that anything he had to say would be covered by that tape and felt no need for him to be--" He coughed, stopping himself from mentioning the Assistant Director's temper. "He wanted to accompany me, but I didn't see any need for the both of us to be reprimanded. Sir, Agent Krycek didn't do anything wrong. If there is to be any blame placed with anyone on this case, it's with me. I should have been more vigilant and I shouldn't have left my post."

Skinner rose to his feet with a heavy sigh, and went to insert the tape into the VCR. Returning to sit down, he thumbed the remote and sat watching the surveillance material. Voices could be heard on the tape, too indistinct for what they were saying to be made out, but the people in the hotel room were most definitely indicating in the direction of the stakeout.

Skinner sat forward as the men seemed to gather together laughing and joking, and made a sound in his throat that was almost certainly exasperation. "Damn them. How did you give yourselves away, Mulder?"

"We didn't give ourselves away," Mulder said, his tone defiant as he put his cup down. "I don't know how they knew we were there, but we followed standard procedure for an operation of this kind." His eyes focused on the men onscreen, cringing as he wondered what Krycek must have felt when he knew they'd been found out. "Honestly, sir," he continued, his voice soft, "I don't see how they could have known. Unless they knew before we even started the operation."

"You're telling me that you believe that there is complicity at the highest levels of the FBI. There's no other way that they could have known prior to the establishment of the stakeout. I'm reluctant to believe that the mob could have infiltrated our organization to that degree." Skinner sipped his coffee and pondered. After a couple of minutes, during which the tape finally came to an end and began to rewind, he turned to Mulder.

"Agent Mulder, do you feel that Alex Krycek is completely trustworthy?"

Mulder grabbed his cup and sipped his now lukewarm coffee, his throat suddenly dry at the question. "Of course I do," he said firmly, looking his supervisor in the eye. "I have no reason to believe that Alex Krycek isn't completely trustworthy. He's proven himself in the field to my satisfaction, and though he's still a bit green in some respects, he's turning out to be a very capable agent." He took another sip and cracked a smile. "If I may be honest, he actually reminds me a little of myself when I started out."

Skinner made a sound as though clearing his throat, and turned to replay the part of the tape that had shown the men in the room apparently aware of Mulder's presence. He sighed, and pressed one hand to his forehead.

"Okay, Agent Mulder, suppose you tell me exactly how you began to realize that your presence had been compromised."

"There was absolutely no indication that we'd been discovered before I left the apartment to wait for Galbino outside the hotel. It wasn't until after I acted irrationally and drew my gun on him that I knew it was over. But there was something about his demeanor that made me think he wasn't all that surprised to see me. When I returned to tell Agent Krycek that we were finished there, that's when he told me what the men in the room had been doing." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's the first time I had any inkling they knew our location."

Skinner sat motionless, looking really old. "Leave it with me, Mulder. I will expect reports both from you and from Agent Krycek on my desk by noon. This doesn't make me happy." He shook his head and stood up. "I'm not looking forward to the inquiry that will be launched once this is presented as evidence. Now, go home, Agent Mulder. Go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," Mulder said as he stood, relieved to be dismissed with such relative ease. "I'll get right to work on Agent Krycek," he said, then stopped. "The reports, with Agent Krycek...for tomorrow..." he stammered then shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, I'm tired."

Skinner merely grunted, rising to usher his unwelcome visitor to the door. "It's not surprising, Mulder. It's almost 3 am. Go home and write your report." As Mulder made his way to the door, Skinner looked even more dyspeptic than ever. "Goodnight, Agent Mulder." The door closed behind Mulder with a final sounding click, leaving him to return to Krycek and draft his report.

Mulder rubbed his bleary eyes as he sat in his car outside Skinner's building. He'd dialed Krycek's number and was waiting to tell him what had happened, as promised. After a couple of rings, Krycek's voicemail picked up and Mulder frowned.

"Great," he said, to himself, more than a little disappointed that Krycek had fallen asleep. "Hi, Alex, it's me. I just finished talking to Skinner and he wants us to give him our reports about what happened, by noon. He wasn't too bad, actually," he grinned, "but I can fill you in on the details when I see you." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I hope you're sleeping well. Goodnight."

Smiling as he hung up the phone, he stifled a yawn and started the car.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

The sky was an indeterminate shade of grey as Krycek pulled up outside the apartment block where Fox Mulder lived. He was tired, and his eyes felt grainy as he climbed out of the car and used his keys to enter the building. He disdained the elevator, running up the stairs in an effort to feel more lively and alert, and as he reached the fourth floor reflected that he might as well not have bothered for all the good it had done him.

Opening the door to number forty-two, he entered the apartment and instantly heard the sound of the television playing some old cartoon. As he moved through into the living room, he could see Mulder in his habitual position on the couch, sleeping soundly. Creeping, he went into the kitchen to get the coffee brewing before returning to drop to his knees beside Mulder and slip his arms around the sleeping man.

"Mulder? Wake up, Mulder. Fox?" As Mulder stirred, Alex dropped a kiss on his lips and grinned at him. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Mulder sighed contentedly and smiled as he opened his eyes. "Why are you wearing clothes?" he asked sleepily, closing his eyes again. "You were just naked..." he mumbled as he started to drift back to sleep.

"And shall be again," whispered Alex, throatily, stripping himself rapidly as he joined Mulder on the couch. His lover was warm from sleep, his body lax and pliant. Alex eased him down so that he was lying on the couch and rolled to cover him, mouth gliding over rough and bristly chin down to suck at the soft skin of his neck. Mulder groaned.

The only barrier between the two men was a pair of worn sweatpants. Every movement Krycek made only served to make Mulder groan louder, until he was murmuring Krycek's name and tightening his arms around the lean body.

"Love you," Mulder sighed, seeking out Krycek's mouth and kissing him eagerly as his hands moved down to massage the firm backside. "Wanna fuck you..."

"Well, ain't that convenient?" Alex spoke into the warm hollow that joined Mulder's throat to his chest, and his voice buzzed seductively against his sleep-warmed skin, sending little shivers of lust rippling between the two of them. "I want you to fuck me too. I'd say it was an immoral imperative."

Grinding against Mulder, Alex could feel his lover's cock rising, and ran his hand down inside the sweats to find and cup his genitals. "For me? You shouldn't have, Fox."

"Alex..." Mulder grinned, parting his legs a little more to give Krycek better access. He opened his eyes slowly and laughed breathily as his lover continued fondling his cock. "God," he gasped, "I thought I was dreaming." With a loud groan, he writhed against Krycek and kissed the sweet-smelling skin of his neck. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Well, if I'm an alien with a big head and green skin, you're dreaming, but if I'm Alex Krycek, and I'm just about to put your dick inside me, then it's all too terribly real." Krycek pressed the elasticized waistband of Mulder's sweats down over his cock, and slid forward so that it was running along the crevice between his ass cheeks. "Or maybe you have another dream you're dying to share?"

Laughing, Mulder pulled Krycek down for a sloppy kiss, slipping a hand down to hold and stroke the base of his cock. He hissed against his lover's lips as Alex continued rubbing against it. "Fuck, you're driving me crazy," he groaned. "And, just so you know, all I dream about lately is fucking you." He pulled back enough to smile up at his young partner before playfully sucking on his bottom lip. "Never need lube in my dreams, though."

"Damn. Lube!" Alex groped for his jacket, on the floor where he had let it fall. Pulling the small tube out of the inside pocket, he held it in front of Mulder. "So you're awake. Bad luck. I know that you'd have liked it better if I was that alien, but I'll do my best." He slid back to sit on Mulder's thighs, his balls pressed to Mulder's, and removed the cap from the tube, squeezing out some of the gel and reaching down to apply it to Mulder's now leaking cock.

"I can't wait to feel you, Mulder. I want you to fuck me so hard that my teeth rattle." He moved forward again as Mulder held himself ready, placing the slippery tip against his anus and rocking gently. "You feel so good," he whispered, and slid down onto it.

As the tight heat surrounded his cock, Mulder moaned appreciatively, smiling sleepily at Krycek as his hands took firm hold of his hips, steadying him. He didn't move right away, instead concentrating on the pulsing sensation of his cock inside his lover's body. "You know," he said softly, "if you move in, we can do this every morning." A hand moved up Krycek's side, stroking over his chest then his shoulder and down his arm before settling again on his hip. "But I know that can't happen," he sighed, letting out a soft whimper when Krycek shifted on top of him.

Looking down on his lover, face a mix of lust and regret, Krycek paused for a moment. "I wish I could wake up in the morning with you in my arms, Fox. You know what you do to me. Thing is, if we were to do that, quite apart from the FBI sending you to Asshole, Nebraska, and me to Fuckhole, Indiana, the old men would realize that we aren't at daggers drawn, and then both our lives will be in danger." Mulder seemed about to sleep, and Krycek reached to lay his fingers against the lush lips, then he grinned like a malevolent imp and began to move against the length of Mulder that impaled him.

A sleepy smile crossed Mulder's face and he let loose another satisfied groan as Krycek moved above him. "God, getting this everyday would be worth the danger." He licked his lips and stared up at his lover, his smile widening before he moved his hips, slowly and easily, hissing as he pushed deeper. "Let's do it, Alex," he said, taking hold of Krycek's hand and holding it against his lips. "Let's take off and hide somewhere." He kissed each finger before letting go.

"Where..." Krycek's breath had speeded up, and his face was starting to sweat as he moved on Mulder. "Where can we go so they don't find us?" He pushed his fingers into Mulder's mouth, bringing them out coated with shiny saliva. "How could we hide? Would you mind leaving your quest behind?" He brought his wet fingers down to Mulder's nipple as he began to pluck at it.

Mulder was thrusting harder now, meeting every movement his lover made with one of his own. "We could find some place...change our names...drop out of sight..." His words trailed off in favor of deep, breathy moans and sighs as he felt the delicious tension of orgasm building within him.

"I... oh, Fox..." Krycek was gasping now, frankly out of control as he began to plunge, each sharp movement impaling him, sending the spikes of sweet pleasure from the site of their joining right through to the back of his neck. He'd suddenly lost the slow, steady motion that had kept him in control, and now was jerking against Mulder, hand stealing to touch the head of his cock as he moved.

Mulder's eyes were drinking in the sight of his lover taking himself in hand, seeing it almost as good as what he was feeling. "Beautiful..." he murmured, his hand moving to cover Krycek's. "Come on, baby," he groaned, biting his lip as he strained to hold back long enough to make Krycek come. "Let me see you come, let me feel it."

The words sent a shudder through Krycek. He threw his head back and bit at his lip as the touches to his cock escalated what he was feeling. "Mulder..." He groaned, the name torn from him almost as though against his will. "Oh, fuck, Fox. Fuck! I love you so much." He shivered again, and the pulsing in his cock heralded the onset of his climax.

"Oh, yeah," Mulder cried out, a strangled groan as he pumped his hips, thrusting his cock, hard and fast as he felt the gripping heat of Krycek's orgasm. "God...Alex..." He closed his eyes as he felt his cock pulsing inside of his lover's body. After a few moments he opened them and smiled up at him, breathless. "Do I get a kiss after that?"

Another moan, and Krycek fell forward with a sob until his lips met Mulder's, opening against the plumpness of the mouth beneath his until their newly regained breath mingled, their tongues entwined, and they were lost in the moment. They kissed for long moments, Krycek slowly lowering himself to lie against his lover as Mulder's sated cock finally dropped from its snug position.

Mulder smiled as he played with Krycek's hair, secretly delighted every time he was able to muss the near-perfect coif. Sated and sleepy, he didn't want to move an inch, contented to lie with his lover, no matter how cramped it was. The slick heat of the body next to his was a sort of comfort, something he found himself getting used to and craving when it wasn't there.

"I'm glad you're the practical one," Mulder finally spoke, disturbing the pleasant silence only slightly. He pressed a lingering kiss to Krycek's sweaty forehead and sighed. "If I had my way, we'd be on some beach somewhere and I'd be continuing my search from a lounge chair."

"We could go far enough away, couldn't we, Fox?" Krycek's voice, normally husky, had a drugged quality to it. He sounded as seductive as a fallen angel, his words tempting, wistful. "If we went to Fiji, or Bali, or somewhere? We could be safe together, couldn't we?" Eyes closed, he nuzzled blindly against Mulder's smooth skin, as though he were somehow newly formed from their lovemaking.

His arm tightening protectively around the young man's shoulders, Mulder felt his throat tighten at the question. If only... The words fluttered through his mind and he felt the same wave of malaise that always washed over him whenever they started speculating about a future that would never come to pass.

"I would love for that to happen," he whispered, smoothing a hand over Krycek's flank. "Mai-Tais and sun and sex on the beach." He smiled sadly and nuzzled Alex's hair. "Think we'll ever actually get past talking about it?"

"I can go and get the tickets today, Mulder. What do you say?" Alex's mouth roamed Mulder's torso, neck, shoulders, arms and chest all received worship as he nibbled and lapped at the man in his arms. "We can leave whenever you like, love. There's nothing to keep me here, and every reason to go."

Mulder swallowed hard, a result of both Krycek's attentions and words. "Are you serious? You'd really leave?" For a second he froze. Would he really be able to walk away from all of his work? "Do you think I'd regret leaving, Alex?" he asked plaintively, his old doubts quickly resurfacing. "I don't know if I could just walk away." He bit his lip guiltily. "I'm sorry, Alex. I... Just tell me why it wouldn't end up being a bad decision."

"Because we'd be alive, Fox? We'd be alive and together and getting tanned, while it rains here in DC, and Skinner rants, and the old men plan their goddamn conspiracies? Is that so worth keeping?" Krycek's head lifted momentarily, and his eyes were dark, pain there in the depths, as though he didn't believe that it was a real option at all. "Please, Fox. I love you."

"Alex, you have to understand..." It was said carefully, full of the patience needed when trying to find the words to tell a child that Santa doesn't exist. The sincerity on Krycek's face stopped him, making it harder than he thought possible to make a cold, logical argument. "You really think we can do this?" he asked, surprising himself.

"I know we can, Fox. Think about it. Don't you want us to be together? God, I can see you now, wearing just a pair of cut-offs, kicking along the beach while I follow behind you and leer at your ass." Krycek's voice was louder now, passion rising in the tone of his words and the sheer need behind what he said. Again, he lowered his head and his mouth claimed Mulder's as his arms tightened around the man he loved.

As Mulder returned the embrace, he felt as if a great weight was being lifted off his chest. How could he choose to do anything but be with someone who cared so much about him? Someone who had made him feel things he never thought he'd feel again?

He slowly drew back, only enough to speak, and smiled nervously. "With my last fuck up, I don't think the Bureau would mourn my loss, huh?"

"Hush, love. It's their loss, not yours. You didn't fuck up. Those bastards knew that you were there. I don't think there was anything else you could do." He smiled down at Mulder, long finger tracing the shape of his profile, from the generous nose down over the voluptuous lips to the small chin. "Besides, you're gonna find today that... well, let's just say that Galbino won't cause you any more trouble."

"Oh, really?" Mulder raised an eyebrow. "Did you hear something on your way over here? What's--" He stopped abruptly. "Shit, what time is it?" Squinting at the clock on his VCR, he groaned. "I hate to ruin the mood, but if we're going to get those reports done in time for Skinner, we really need to get a move on." Grinning, he pulled Krycek down for a playful kiss. "And thanks to you, we both have to shower now."

Grinning at Mulder, Alex waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "A shower! That's good. C'mon. Let me make sure that you wash everything nice and clean."

With a groan, he rolled off Mulder and clambered to his feet, holding out his hand to pull Fox up, and sliding his arms around him once he was standing. "I'll go and buy us a couple of airline tickets this lunchtime. We can be away from here before anyone suspects a thing." He kissed Mulder, nose, eyes, and then mouth, finally slapping his butt and taking his hand to tug him off towards the shower.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Assistant Director Skinner took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously losing patience with the two men sitting in front of him.

"Would you like to explain to me, one more time, why your reports are practically identical?"

Mulder started. "Because we were both--"

"And don't tell me it's because you were both there!" Skinner stood up, glaring at the agents. "The point of you both writing reports independently of each other was so I could get to the bottom of what happened last night." He clenched his jaw and started pacing. "Do you have any idea the kind of reaming I got from my supervisor when I informed him that two of my agents--"

"Sir," Mulder interrupted, "I would like to reiterate that Agent Krycek had--"

"Mulder, if you know what's good for you, you'll hold it right there," Skinner said, his voice just above a whisper.

"I wrote what I saw happen. It was done independently. If Mulder says the same as I do, that's because the two of us were there and experienced the same things." Krycek's chin was elevated, his eyes flashing fire at the Assistant Director. "Galbino knew that Mulder was there. It was painfully obvious to anyone with half a brain that he was aware of the stakeout, *sir*." Alex's voice was bordering on the insolent, although the words he said were perfectly respectful.

"And I suppose," said Skinner from where he stood, peering out of the window onto the rainy street. "That Galbino was in perfectly good health when you left, after your little contretemps? I don't imagine that either of you decided to take the law into your own hands and gun him down in the street?"

Mulder looked at his partner, shock then understanding registering on his face. "He was gunned down, sir?" he asked slowly, directing his attention to the AD as he walked back to his chair. "Do they know when this happened?"

"Last night," Skinner said, watching them carefully as he sat down.

"I can assure you that he was alive and well the last time we saw him." Mulder sat forward a little. "Sir, what does this mean for the case?"

"There is no case, Agent Mulder," Skinner muttered. "Galbino was the key to nailing the whole group and now we can't do that."

"But there has to be--"

"There isn't." Looking from one man to the other, Skinner's eyes narrowed as he studied Krycek. "Would you care to tell me where you were this morning at around three?"

"Three? I was in bed. Mulder dropped me off at home about one, and I was gonna wait for his call, but I kinda fell asleep." Krycek surveyed Skinner blandly, and veiled his eyes. "Man, I was tired. Those stakeouts take it out of one, don't they? I didn't wake 'til the alarm went off at six."

His challenging gaze held Skinner's for a few more seconds, before Krycek turned his head to seek out Mulder, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I got the feeling that we were being set up for something. Maybe they took him out so we didn't find out what it could be?"

Skinner studied Krycek with narrowed eyes. "Care to expand on that, Agent Krycek? What exactly would you and Agent Mulder have been set up for?"

Mulder started to speak. "It could be something to--"

"I asked Agent Krycek," Skinner said, cutting him off. "He has a theory. I'd like to hear it."

"The first thing that leaps to mind is that they wanted us to take the fall for Galbino's death. Look at the evidence, sir. Galbino makes a fool out of us, and we retaliate. How better to conceal a gangland murder? The side effects too would get the investigation compromised and allow them to go ahead with whatever nefarious purposes they might have. It's all too clear to me. Too bad that Mulder was at your place, and wrecked their plans for them." Alex nodded, serious as he hypothesized.

"I wouldn't say their plans were wrecked," Skinner pursed his lips. "You don't have an alibi, Agent Krycek."

"Yes, he does," Mulder said quickly, sitting forward on the edge of his chair. At Skinner's raised eyebrow, he continued. "I was in his apartment last night." He turned to Krycek, forcing an apologetic smile. "I thought I'd just drive by to see if you were up because I couldn't sleep." He glanced at Skinner, clearing his throat at the skeptical look on the AD's face.

"How did you get in?" Skinner asked slowly.

"I...we've exchanged keys. I did the same thing with Scully," Mulder added. "Anyway, I went in and saw Agent Krycek asleep."

"Where?"

"In his bed."

The answer seemed to take Skinner aback and he swallowed uncomfortably. "Do you make a habit of letting yourself into Agent Krycek's apartment in the middle of the night then going into his bedroom?" Mulder blushed furiously, and Skinner smirked as he sat back in his chair.

"Sir," Mulder started, his heart racing, "I just want to make it clear that Agent Krycek was at home and didn't look as if he'd been anywhere since I dropped him off at one."

Skinner looked at the younger man. "Is this true, Agent Krycek? Were you really asleep and missed Agent Mulder's visit?"

"I certainly missed his visit." Krycek's voice hadn't changed, only a flicker of something disturbing behind his eyes indicated that he had sustained a shock, and he quickly lowered his lashes over them, veiling them. "I didn't see him until this morning. Too bad, Mulder. You should have woken me. We could have written those reports right then."

"It would have saved us the mad rush this morning." Mulder smiled and sat back, his hand almost reaching out to touch Alex's before his common sense kicked in and stopped him.

Skinner looked at the two of them for a long time before saying anything. "Until these incidents have been investigated further, the two of you are assigned to transcribing phone taps. You're dismissed."

"But, sir, why can't we--" Mulder shut his mouth at the look his supervisor flashed him and stood up. "Yes, sir."

Krycek's eyes were lit from within once more as he turned to leave the room ahead of Mulder. This time, anger was the unmistakable emotion. Leaving the AD's office, he waited for Mulder to catch up with him and accompany him back to the bullpen where they would no doubt be spending many happy hours over the next few weeks. He would call the travel agent as soon as they got to their desks, and they would be gone from there. They would be safe and together, and the FBI could fuck itself.

As Mulder followed Krycek to the bullpen, he coughed loudly and muttered "bathroom" as he took a slight detour. Not checking to see if his partner was following him, he opened the door and immediately started checking the stalls to make sure they'd be alone.

Krycek followed Mulder in warily.

"What's up, Fox?" He raised one eyebrow as he leaned against the tiled wall, waiting for his lover to finish his investigation and tell him what he wanted to discuss. "Did you really come by and see me sleeping? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because I wasn't there," Mulder sighed and crossed over to him, "and you wouldn't have been there, either. I just wanted Skinner to shut up about you and Galbino. I knew you wouldn't have an alibi and..." Hating the doubt he was feeling about his lover, Mulder looked at him sadly. "Why did you do it, Alex?"

Alex looked at him appraisingly. "You think that I went out and shot Galbino, Fox? Why would that be?" He leant forward to lay his cheek against Mulder's shoulder for just one minute before speaking again. "If - hypothetically, you understand? - I had shot Galbino; why would that be so bad? Nobody was ever going to bring the creep to justice, were they?"

"I..." Mulder closed his eyes and tried to summon some sort of angry response to explain exactly why Alex shouldn't have done what he did, but all he could think about was keeping him safe. "Were you ordered to do it?" he asked softly, his hands stealing inside Krycek's jacket to rest lightly on his waist.

"I... ordered? No." Alex responded to the touch by stepping even closer to Mulder, offering his mouth for a kiss. "I did it for you. I know that he was going to kill you and I wanted you safe."

"How do you know he was going to kill me?" Mulder whispered, brushing his lips over Krycek's, already beginning to feel the pulse of arousal as he pressed even closer to his lover.

"A gun..." Krycek's voice was thick with lust, his eyes closed and his mouth slack as he waited for Mulder to touch him again. "He had a gun in his hand, Fox. I know that he stopped because he saw you on the phone and knew I was there... I'd rather he died than you."

"I don't understand," Mulder breathed as he trailed his mouth along Krycek's jaw. "When did he have a gun?" He bent his head and kissed the young man's throat, feeling the pulse beneath his lips, smelling the sweet, clean scent of the man he was caring about more and more.

"I looked out of the window and saw him coming after you. He was going to shoot you; I know he was. He stopped because I was watching you both, but he'd have killed you sooner or later, I know it, and I don't want you to die." Alex slid fingers through Mulder's hair, pulling his face in against him as Mulder continued to kiss him. "Couldn't live without you now. Too late for that."

"Alex..." Mulder's throat tightened and he raised his head. "I don't want you putting yourself in danger like that. I couldn't stand it if you got caught." As he stared into the deep pools of green he was constantly dreaming about, his fingers trailed down a smooth cheek. "I'm falling in love with you," he whispered, "and I can't handle it if I lost you. I hate the fact that you have to pretend to still be working for those bastards. If they ever found out about us..."

"We have to get away, Fox. I'll buy some tickets today. We can be out of the US and away to the sun forever. They won't find us, and we can forget all of this shit."

The door began to open, and swiftly Alex stepped away from Mulder, turning to wash his hands, pull a paper towel from the dispenser and throw it into the garbage container. As one of the other agents entered the bathroom, Alex nodded a greeting and then headed towards the door.

Mulder washed his hands, ignoring the curious look he was getting, and stepped out after Krycek. He wasn't sure how he'd get any work done if all he could think about was the possibility of getting away from everything and everyone. As he reached his desk, he smiled at Alex and sat down.

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

"I got the tickets." Alex entered as Mulder opened the door to him, and slid his arms around the other man. Mulder had showered and changed, and now wore jeans and a sweatshirt in place of the slick suiting he affected at work. Pushing him back against the door as Mulder closed it, Alex claimed his mouth, forcing his tongue inside to lick as he pressed himself against his lover.

They stood entwined for several minutes, exchanging kisses, and then finally, Krycek drew back to look deep into Mulder's eyes.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was not to fuck you in the men's room today? I deserve some kind of medal."

Mulder grinned, a tight knot of excitement in his stomach at the thought of what it would have been like to do that very thing under everyone's nose.

"Sorry, I don't have a medal for you," he said, giving Alex's ass a squeeze, "but you do deserve some sort of reward for your restraint." With a wicked laugh, he turned them so he was now pressing Alex against the door, a hand sliding under the tight T-shirt and roaming greedily over his partner's firm stomach. He kissed him hard, still smiling as he drew back. "Will I do?"

"Fuck, yeah." Alex threw back his head in invitation. "I was hoping that you'd say something like that." As Mulder backed away he grinned ferally and followed Mulder into the living room. "I brought some Chinese take out. I thought that we might need to keep our strength up, and I got the tickets. We're gonna have a new life, Fox. We'll be safe from them all soon."

"I can't believe we're really going to do this," Mulder laughed, still wrestling with his doubts but getting caught up in Krycek's enthusiasm. "I think you deserve a reward for taking care of that for us." He sat down on the couch and pulled Alex down to sit on his lap. "What would I do without you, huh?" Nuzzling Alex's neck, he giggled softly. "I can't believe I called you the practical one."

"Believe it, my love. If there's a problem, there's a solution. I'd do anything for you, Fox. You know that, don't you?" Alex turned and placed his mouth over the pulse in Mulder's throat. "I'll kill for you. Anything that you need." He sucked briefly at Mulder's skin, raising a red and purple bruise, which he licked briefly, and then began to bite at Mulder's lower lip, teasing and worrying at it.

"All I need is you," Mulder murmured, capturing Alex's mouth in a kiss as his hand stole into his lap. "Have I told you how hot you look in these jeans?" he sighed, his hands slowly kneading the steadily hardening cock through the soft, worn denim as he kissed him again.

They sank back onto the couch, gasping and worrying at each other, utterly engrossed in giving each other pleasure. When the knock on the door came, they didn't at first register it.

At last, Alex pulled away from Mulder.

"Did you..?" The knock came again, hard and peremptory, and Alex groaned, clambering to his feet and adjusting his clothing. "Fuck. Are you expecting anyone, Fox?"

"No," Mulder frowned, straightening his clothes as he stood. "Maybe if we ignore them--"

"Mulder," came the voice of their AD from the other side of the door, "it's Skinner. Open the door, please."

A jolt of panic shot through Mulder and he looked at Alex pleadingly. "Shit, what the hell is he doing here?" he whispered. "Should I let him in?"

Alex had stiffened when he heard the voice. "He knows we're here. I know he does. Damn, Fox. He's gonna take one look at you and know exactly what we were doing." Dragging a comb out of his back pocket, Alex moved quickly to run it through Mulder's wildly mussed hair. "Christ, you look as though you just got fucked. I think we're both fucked now!"

Before Mulder could reply, there was another loud knock at the door. "Agent Mulder, I know you're home. I have some news about the botched case."

Mulder's eyes widened at that, and he looked at Alex with a slight shrug. "Maybe he'll be quick about it and won't notice anything." He smiled at Alex's skeptical look and smiled weakly as he went to open the door.

"What took you so long?" Skinner asked as he walked in, stopping short when he saw Krycek standing in the living room.

"Sorry, sir," Mulder cleared his throat, "we were going over some cases and didn't hear you right away." He cringed inwardly at the terrible excuse.

"Uh... to be honest, sir," mumbled Krycek, "we were trying to...um... brainstorm a solution to the Galbino case, sir." His voice seemed to hitch, and then grow stronger as the young man finally found some thread to follow. "I... er... it seems to me that we need to blow up a screen capture and identify some of those men that were in his room. It's got to be one of those that killed him. We can investigate them once we know who they are."

Alex drew a deep breath and dropped onto the couch, then spotted the tube of lube that lay in the corner of it beside the arm and attempted to gather it surreptitiously, dropping it into his pocket as though it were his.

Skinner's eyebrows drew together as he watched the both of them. The disheveled appearance and obvious nervousness weren't lost on him. "And that's why you didn't answer the door right away?"

"Yes, sir," Mulder said, nodding his head and walking over to sit on the couch next to Krycek. He started to sit, thought better of it and moved to the chair next to the couch.

Skinner cleared his throat, and Mulder swore he saw the corner of his mouth twitch as if to smile. "Agent Mulder, did you hurt yourself today?"

"I'm sorry?" Mulder asked, blinking confusedly as the AD sat down next to Krycek.

"You've got a little something..." Skinner indicated the side of his neck then pointed at Mulder. "Looks like a bruise."

"Oh, I--" Mulder's hand immediately covered the hickey and he laughed. "Bug bite. Bad...bug bite." Licking his lips, he furrowed his brow and did his best to look professional and interested as he sat forward. "You said you had some news for us, sir."

"That's what I was coming to discuss with you." Skinner fixed the pair of them with a glowering expression on his face. "We've gone over the video footage that you brought back, and we've made positive ID on three of the four men that were in the film. It actually does seem to look as though they knew that you were watching. The one man that is still unknown to us was definitely pointing in the direction of the camera when they were laughing and looking out of the window."

"So does that mean you believe us, sir?" Krycek cut in, quick to try and turn Skinner's conversation the way he wanted it to go. "There's no way that Mulder and I could have... no way that we would have wanted to do anything like that, sir."

"The evidence does seem to confirm what you and Agent Mulder told me in your reports, yes," Skinner said gruffly, "but I'm still not sure about sending you out on another assignment of this nature."

"Why not, sir?" Mulder asked, glancing at Alex. "If you know that we didn't do anything wrong, then why can't we continue to work surveillance together? It's a lot more challenging than what you have us doing now, though not by much."

"Agent Mulder, I don't really think you're in the position to argue with me over assignments," Skinner growled. "And I don't think I'd have any reason to believe that the two of you alone on assignment would necessarily get any work done."

"Sir!" Krycek sat up straight, obviously stung by the veiled accusation. "Are you suggesting that the work Agent Mulder and I have been doing is anything less than professional? I don't think that's very fair of you. We've worked really hard on projects we've been allocated."

Skinner snorted. "I can certainly see evidence of hard work all around me, Agent Krycek."

"Sir, if you're questioning our abilities," Mulder began, ignoring the AD's comment as best he could, "I have to agree with Agent Krycek. I don't think we've done anything to warrant your concern. This last incident has been proven to not be our fault, and I can't recall anything preceding it that would cause your reaction."

Skinner sighed. "Don't treat me like an idiot, Mulder. I don't appreciate it."

Krycek made an impatient sound, and when Skinner turned his surly face towards him, he leant forward, full of suppressed anger.

"Assistant Director Skinner," he said, his voice silken with menace. "Agent Mulder has never given you less than his best efforts."

His words were perfectly reasonable, and yet Skinner blinked and moved backwards, away from Alex, and the threat that he perceived from him.

Mulder tried not to laugh at the uncomfortable posture his supervisor had taken. "Sir, I would appreciate it if you'd reconsider our assignments," he finally said, having to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't crack a smile.

"I'll take it under consideration," Skinner huffed and stood up. "But if I were you, I'd keep your relationship under wraps. If it turns out that your being discovered was caused by a lack of diligence on your part for...whatever reason...there won't be any way that I can refute that."

Skinner's words caught Alex just as he was beginning to relax and brought him upright and choking as he processed them. Ignoring Mulder's warning glance, he pulled himself to his feet.

"You won't... You can't..." He swallowed, and took a step towards the doorway in which AD Skinner was standing. "You don't need to worry about... about anything. Mulder and I haven't... aren't..."His voice ran down, and he stood gazing at his boss in mute appeal.

Mulder was on his feet immediately, having to force himself to not comfort Alex in any way. He wanted to tell him that Skinner had been trying to tell them he knew and wouldn't say anything unless they forced him to, but instead he held his tongue and looked at Skinner.

"Sir...?" he asked, shrugging helplessly.

Skinner's gaze drifted from one man to the other, his face still hard though his voice was soft when he finally spoke. "If there's no reason for me to say anything about the two of you, I won't." Suddenly his expression took on a pleading quality of its own. "Mulder, just do me a favor and don't do anything else to jeopardize your position at the Bureau. What you do in private isn't my business, but when it affects your work..." He shook his head and looked at Krycek. "I'm not the enemy, okay?"

Krycek hung his head. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir" He moved to stand beside Mulder, taking comfort in the solid presence of his lover at his side. "We're working on things, really we are, sir."

There was another pause. Skinner stared at them both, his gaze assessing. Finally, he nodded, turned, and walked down the hallway to the front door.

"I want you to bring me your ideas tomorrow. I've scheduled a meeting for eight. Perhaps there are some things that can be done to repair the damage that has been caused. I'd like to think that both of you will play a part in resolving this problem." He nodded again, and was gone, closing the door behind him.

They were still for a few moments, then Mulder reached for Krycek's hand and turned to him. "What the hell just happened?" he asked, still feeling jittery and a little on edge. "You think Skinner was replaced by a pod person?"

"Honestly?" At Mulder's nod, Alex frowned. "Honestly, I don't know what to think. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he's on your side, Mulder. He seems to have seen through both of us and yet not blasted us. I still think that we should be running away from here, very fast, though." Alex lifted Mulder's hand to his lips and kissed the tips of his fingers, eyes boring into Mulder's as he tried to will the other man into acquiescence.

As Mulder got lost in Krycek's eyes, any thought of Skinner and what his actions may or may not mean faded. "When are we set to leave?" he whispered, stepping closer and kissing Alex's ear as the younger man started gently sucking on his fingers. "I don't want to have to worry about the wrong people finding out or about who's on our side."

"We can go as soon as you're ready. The tickets are full fare, and all I have to do is call the airline to activate them. Oh, baby, I want to go tonight. You think that you could be ready to leave tonight and quit all this?" Alex was working his way along Mulder's hand now, lavishing caresses on the palm, before sliding his lips along to the finely boned wrist. "Just think of it, Fox. We can be warm and safe together."

"God, you're so fucking tempting," Mulder smiled, watching with amused fascination as Alex continued kissing him. As soft lips grazed the sensitive skin, he sighed and felt the familiar thrill of arousal. "But I think we should meet with Skinner tomorrow. Maybe finish out the week." He kissed Alex's cheek. "Would that work for you?"

"If that's what you want, then it will have to, won't it?" Alex lowered his eyes, concentrating on the flesh of Mulder's sensitive forearm and avoiding betraying any sign that he was less than happy. "If I had to wait for you forever, I'd do it. You're the only thing in my life that makes any sense these days." Finally abandoning Mulder's arm, Alex walked blindly into his embrace and buried his face in the warm hollow of his neck.

Tightening his arms around Alex, Mulder exhaled slowly. "I want to know that you understand why I'm waiting. If we're really going to do this, I don't want you deferring to me just because you feel like you don't have a choice." His hands caressed his lover's back and he hesitated, hoping that Alex wouldn't take his next words the wrong way. "It makes me uncomfortable for it to be so one-sided."

"I don't understand." The words were muffled by the flesh of Mulder's shoulder as Alex responded. "Make me understand, Fox. What's one-sided? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Alex's arms tightened around his lover; it seemed as though he was trying to lose himself in Mulder's embrace.

"And I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice in what happens to us." Mulder pulled back a little bit and made Alex look at him. "I would like to wait a few days so I can wrap up a few loose ends here. I need to let Scully know that I'll be going so she won't worry, for one. I'd feel better if I didn't feel like I was bullying you into doing what I want."

"Scully." The one word fell like a stone from Alex's lips, and then he was silent again, lost in his own thoughts, remote as a statue in Mulder's arms. Stirring at last, he placed his forehead against Mulder's lips. "Are you sure that she won't tell the very ones we're running from where we're going to?"

Kissing Alex softly, Mulder tightened his arms around him and rubbed his cheek against his hair. "I'm more than sure. She'd never do anything to put my life in danger. I just want her to know that I'll be safe."

"Okay, Fox. If that's what you need, then I need it too." Alex nipped sharply at Mulder's neck, and pressed against him, his warm, hard body urgent and needy. "We'll wait until the end of the week. I guess it will give me time to buy a pair of shorts."

Grinning, Mulder slipped his hand down the back of Alex's jeans." They'd better be cut offs."

~~~~~~~oo(O)oo~~~~~~~

Finis

  
Archived: November 03, 2001 


End file.
